Tasuki's daughter
by The Spatula Chick
Summary: COMPLETE-Tasuki's Daughter (a spunky-not-to-be-messed-with-bandit-girl) and the reincarnation/relatives of the old warriors are on a mission of their own. Will they all survive to the end? (warning:reincarnaitions of bad guys may appear) ^^
1. Mountain life

Author's note: This story focuses mostly on the daughter of Tasuki, Jielain. It has a lot of mention of the other characters too though. I don't really know much about Houki or Hotohori's son, so I made it up. ^_^; But yeah. I've seen up to like 48 (?) but I know most of the spoilers and I saw the first 2 tapes of the OAV. Please just pretend that the story ended how I want (happily) and the characters who die were reborn in Miaka's world. The first part of the fic is in the book, then it kinda shifts…Oh yeah, and I'm really bad about differentiating between the manga and the animated series. I've read all the comics Viz has put out in Extra, (And I have the graphic novels too) and I like some of their terminology. (I think the name Jielain (spelled Jie-lain) was from the manga, in the anime she was Yuiren) Just wanted to let you know that I am indeed obsessed before you get the wrong idea! This is gonna be a long story but I promise to finish it even if I get zero reviews…sniff  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Fushigi Yugi characters, cause if I did, they would all be living happily ever after!  
  
Part one: Mountain Life  
  
Jielain awoke to the sound of another three a.m. bandit party. She rolled over in her bed, trying to drown out the loud noises of drinking and carrying on down the hallway. This was the third one this week, which meant that the guys were getting restless, from a severe lack of raids and invasions. Jielain, in the midst of wishing they'd shut up, almost thought about her father's offer for her to go live at the palace. Realizing her thoughts, Jielain made a face. She could never leave her dad, or the guys. He'd just die if she weren't there to keep him on his toes, with or without Koji there to irritate him. That thought made her smile, and without another moment's hesitation, the young bandit girl jumped out of bed and got dressed. She dressed like a boy, much to the dismay of the Lady Houki. Houki was always sending the girl pretty dresses from the palace, but Jielain just shoved them in the back of the pile under her bed, and continued to wear the baggy clothes of the bandits.  
  
She did however; appreciate the underwear that the lady sent her. She had found that, a while back, it was embarrassing for her chest to move when she ran, and began wearing a bra. She also found that the loose and comfy boxers she had grown accustomed to simply would not do at certain times… Houki was really her only female guide since her mother had died, and even she was far away. Thus, Jielain had been reared in the all-male company of the Reikaku mountain bandits. They had been reluctant to accept her at first, but who could deny the leader's daughter? The once all male gang had made the exception under the condition that she didn't act like a silly girl. Jielain was fine with that, even though her father worried for her safety. She sighed as she tied her dagger around her waist and the other around her leg, concealed by her pants. She could defend herself pretty well, but she couldn't deny that it was dangerous for her to go anywhere on her own. She had learned early what could happen to a young girl if caught alone and unaware. Her father was right to be overprotective.  
  
Jielain finished tying her unruly orange curls into a messy ponytail and faced herself in the small mirror that hung above her bed. It had been a gift from her father for her last birthday, her 13th. He felt that she should have at least some of the small pleasures that other girls took for granted, and since the bandits were rich, he could definitely afford to.  
  
The young girl was surprised by her own reflection. While a year ago she could have passed for a boy, the person in her mirror was a young woman. Her shirt was a little tight, revealing a slight roundness over her chest, and her eyes, nose and mouth were fine and feminine. She supposed that there was nothing wrong with that, but untucked her shirt a little anyway before joining the rest of the bandits at the party.  
  
Much to Jielain's surprise, the party wasn't just another pointless reason to get drunk celebration, but a welcoming party for the celestial warrior Chichiri. Jielain grinned and hurried to meet her long time friend and mentor. His visits to the mountain were frequent, and the girl had begun to think of the monk as more of an uncle than a respected guest. More than likely he was here with news from the palace, and things for her from the lady Houki.  
  
Jielain greeted Chichiri with a slap on the back, nearly knocking the poor monk to the floor. "Chichiri!" she said gladly. He recovered from her rough greeting and tousled her orange ponytail fondly. She had grown so much since he'd seen her only months ago, at least a few inches. "Nice to see you Jielain, how are things here ya know?" She smirked.  
  
"The usual. Raids and ravages, but not so many lately, Dad's a dumb-ass, as normal, and Koji's got a new girlfriend in the village, but he'll be back any day now." Chichiri shook his head. That girl had no respect. Oh, well might as well cut her some slack now, because he had bad news to tell later on. "Where's my dad anyway?" she asked, scanning the loud bandit filled room. She spotted him a little ways away, orange head sticking out like a sore thumb. She waved a see-ya-later to Chichiri and went to get her bandit father away from trouble. Sure enough, Tasuki was downing his 4th cup of sake and removing his shirt from some bet he lost.  
  
Jielain approached loudly, with the authority of a princess in a room full of…well…bandits. The men sobered in her presence, even Tasuki, as the girl glared at them.  
  
He grinned meekly at his daughter. "Did we wake you?" he asked. Jielain took the bottle from him and set it on the table. "Yes." she replied curtly.  
  
It had been discussed between father and daughter that these parties could continue as long as they didn't wake Jielain. If they did, Tasuki gave up liquor for a week. "I saw Chichiri." she said, taking a seat. Her dad joined her solemnly. "Yeah, news from the palace." Jielain eyed him sharply. "What, bad news?"  
  
He just frowned. "well, we'll talk about it later. Go back to bed sweetie." Jielain shook her head.  
  
"I gotta make sure you don't drink." she said. With a fang-revealing smirk, she poured herself some sake and drank it down, much to the dismay of the bandit leader.  
  
"A bet's a bet!" she said, settling down to keep an eye on the chaos. Tasuki laughed. "That's my girl!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
It was late afternoon the next day when Jielain finally had time to sit and talk with her father and her mentor. It had been a busy day. After Chichiri's party, most bandits had stumbled to their rooms, including Jielain and her father, and later, Koji had come in, completely wasted, and had to be cleaned up and consoled, and put to bed, then there was a kidnapping and a hostage, then another fight.  
  
The three were meeting in Tasuki's room, discussing the news. Jielain was really worried, because both Chichiri and her father had avoided talking to her all day. She feared that whatever the news was, she wasn't going to like it. She settled down at the desk and waited.  
  
"Well," Chichiri began timidly, "Your father, Houki and I have all decide that you need to spend some in a woman's company ya know." Jielain blinked.  
  
"Is Houki coming here?" Tasuki cleared his throat and brushed his hair out of his amber eyes. "No, she ain't comin', you're goin' over there." Jielain's jaw dropped. "You're sending me AWAY?!", she said, jumping to her feet.  
  
"Just for a while ya know." Chichiri said, avoiding the girl's glare.  
  
"What's wrong with here?" she asked, clenching her fists. Tasuki got up and looked into her sharp blue eyes, a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Jielain, it's for your own good. I think…I think it's what your mother would have wanted.'' The girl sat back down, still glaring.  
  
"I don't care. I don't want to be a lady. Don't you understand Dad? I can't leave you! Whose gonna lead when you're gone? I…" Jielain held back her tears, bet the tremble in her voice gave away her emotions. Tasuki gave his daughter one of his rare embraces. "Jielain, you know we only want the best for you. You're just a lil' chickie now but soon you'll be a woman. You need to learn how to deal with what you got."  
  
"I don't want to be a woman, I want to be strong like you. Like you." Her words were muffled against his jacket, her tears that she refused to acknowledge hot on her cheeks.  
  
"I think you have a major identity crisis. Major Nuriko syndrome ya' know." Tasuki broke the mood to yell and stomp around at Chichiri.  
  
"Don't ya even compare my daughter to that mad crossdresser!"  
  
Jielain giggled. The infamous Nuriko was her dad's obvious enemy, but deep down they were really great friends. He'd even given his daughter Nuriko's real name as a middle name. Jielain Ryyuen Chou. The name Jielain actually came from his best friend's youngest sister, who was murdered as a small child. Her own mother had died when Jielain was a year old, and the girl didn't remember her much. Nuriko had died before Tamahome had left for another world with the priestess, and before her dad had even met her mother.  
  
"I'll go." Jielain said quietly. Her father stopped mid-yell to stare at her solemnly. "But I'm not gonna be a lady. I'll be what I'll be."  
  
Chichiri smiled. "That's right. Be yourself ya' know." Tasuki and Chichiri went on to discuss other things happening, but Jielain ignored them. She was thinking about ladies. All she knew was that they painted their faces and wore big dresses. She couldn't imagine herself a lady, pretty and polite, like the lady Houki. Why did her life have to be dictated on the fact that she had breasts?  
  
"When do I go?" she asked, interrupting. Chichiri nodded.  
  
"Tomorrow morning first thing. I'll use the Kesa to bring you and me there ya' know." Jielain's heart sank. She only had one more night here…at home. She went over to the bed and sat down beside her father. Chichiri smiled at the likeness between father and daughter, but knew better than to comment on it.  
  
"Dad, tell me about Mother, one last time?" Tasuki nodded at his daughter and began to tell the much-loved story.  
  
"Your ma was like no other girl I'd ever met. I'd already decided that I'd never marry cause I hated all girls, and the priestess had just left. I was depressed, even back here with the guys, until one day, we got some hostages, and one of 'em wasn't scared or nothin' I went over to her, tryin' to be all intimidatin', but she just laughed and said I was a cutie. That was your ma. She was beautiful and spunky, always keepin' me on my toes. She had a tolerance fer liquor I've yet to see matched, sep fer maybe me, and no fears at all. She could fight as good as any o' these dolts and not even mess up her hair. I loved her from the moment I saw her.  
  
"It scares me sometimes, how much ya act like her. Most people say ya' look like me, but ya' got yer mom's eyes, and her curls. Ya' laugh just like her too, like tinkling glass and happiness and joy all in one. Seein' you makes my day cause it reminds me of all the good times we had, the three of us. You just a tiny lil' chickie, me an' her watchin' ya' grow. Nothin' was better, not even bein' a Celestial warrior." Jielain was listening intently, staring at the floor. She knew the whole speech by heart, but she loved hearing it. Tomorrow she'd be gone, so she might as well get the most out of it. She lay down on her dad's bed, listening as he and Chichiri continued talking. Slowly, she drifted off to sleep. 


	2. Palace life

Part two: Palace life  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yugi cause if I did Tasuki would marry ME!   
  
Author's note: Yay! I hope you like the story so far! I like it and I have a lot of awesome ideas for a plot and stuff, why you'll even get to meet Miaka and Taka's kids next chapter. Thank you for the reviews also; I really appreciate you guys taking the time to let me know what you think. (They make me feel warm and fuzzy inside) Yay! On with the story! Oh, I hope I don't make Boshin out to be a total brat.... I don't mean it! Really! Oh well...And I forgot to add last time that this was inspired by the great authors The Rabid Fan Girls. They are the coolest and their fics rock!   
  
Jielain awoke early the next day to get ready to leave her mountain home. She knew it wouldn't be forever, but it was still sad. The bandit girl dressed normally and gathered up her belongings; a small velvet bag of jewelry, her mirror from by her bed, some extra clothes, and a small picture of her parents. How the picture was so realistic was a mystery to her. Chichiri had told her that it was a relic, one of the belongings the priestess had left for her warriors. It had the magical ability to capture a moment in time on a piece of paper. He and her father both had a picture each from back when they were celestial warriors, but only showed her once. In her photo, her father looked pretty much the same, only younger, with a wide, goofy grin on his face. In his arms was a beautiful young woman, smiling just as happily. Her light brown hair was done in two thick brown braids, curly at the ends. The woman had bright blue eyes that sparkled, overflowing with love. Jielain touched the picture briefly before storing it in her velvet bag. She added it to the pile and shoved the mess into a canvas bag. Done, she took one last look around her room and headed down the hall to breakfast.   
  
Chichiri and her father were both up and waiting for her. Jielain wasn't going to eat anything, but Tasuki watched her like a hawk until every bite was gone.   
  
Finally, the time had come. Tasuki was chibi and crying madly. Chichiri watched his friend fall to pieces, but he knew that even his miniature tears couldn't convey the pain of losing the most important person in his life for the third time. When the priestess had left Jielain's mother had consoled him, and when she had died he had been preoccupied with raising a daughter, but now... Jielain was the last remaining piece of his heart. Chichiri doubted that the fiery bandit would keep his one-week without liquor bet, not at a time like this. Jielain hugged her dad briefly, then Kouji, before stepping into the kesa and disappearing from her father's life for a while. Chichiri went next, and they were gone. All that was left was a slight glimmer in the air, then nothing  
  
...Chichiri landed on top of Jielain awkwardly. His landings never were really great. At least they were in the right place. The place was the palace audience chamber of the emperor Boshin. Being early morning, and Boshin being quite lazy, no one was up and about in the palace but a few servants. Jielain pushed the monk off of her and got to her feet. She had only been to the actual palace a few times, with her dad, but that was about 10 years ago and she didn't remember it. What she saw was a big maze of corridors, buildings, and hiding places. Just like the bandit hideout, only without the bandits. She sighed, missing home already. Chichiri had readjusted his Kesa and noticed Jielain's expression. Echoing the girl's sigh, he took her hand and led her like he used to when she was small. He led her to the emperor's chambers. Jielain, having no idea where they were going, was surprised to see that her mentor had led her to a large, richly furnished bedchamber, and even more surprised to see a very handsome young man sleeping in the luxurious bed. Chichiri marched over to the bed and flung the blankets off the sleeping person, obviously trying to wake him up.   
  
Unfortunately, Chichiri forgot that Boshin slept naked, and turned away to give the emperor his privacy when he noticed. Boshin snapped awake immediately. "Where are we?" he asked, then noticing Jielain looking at him curiously.   
"Intruders!" he yelled, trying to get up in a most dignified manner, but to no avail. Then noticing Chichiri,   
"What the HECK!?" Chichiri tossed the young man some clothes nervously and motioned for Jielain to turn around while Boshin dressed. Jielain paid no attention to the monk and continued to watch Boshin.   
"Have you no courtesy sir?" the emperor asked Jielain, annoyed. She shrugged.   
"Do I need any?" Chichiri sweat-dropped.   
"He is the emperor ya'know." Jielain stared.   
"This little twerp?" she asked. Boshin, pulling a shirt over his head, faced Jielain and stood up to his full height...still a good 3 inches shorter than the younger girl.   
"We are NOT a twerp." He said, livid. "Who is this anyway Chichiri?" Chichiri scratched his head.   
"Well...remember how I said I was going to get my friend's daughter? This is her ya'know."   
Boshin's face drained of color. "This is a GIRL?" Jielain blushed. "She saw me NAKED? CHICHIRI?!" Boshin was nearly fainted with redness of the face.   
"I thought you'd at least be dressed ya'know!"   
"You know I don't wear clothes when I sleep!"   
"You knew she was coming this morning ya'know?"  
The yelling match interrupted by a soft knock at the door. Jielain opened it to see a pretty lady of about thirty-five. Her dark hair was braided and hung over one shoulder, and her dress fitted her gracefully.   
"Mother!" Boshin said, running to her. "Look at all the crazy people!" Jielain sneered. "Whose crazy ya' shrimp!"   
Chichiri broke up the fight. "Stop it ya' know! Jielain say hello to the emperor and the lady Houki ya'know." Jielain bowed to the lady, looking at her nervously. Houki ignored the bow and hugged the bandit girl.   
"You needn't be so formal my dear. Welcome to the palace." Boshin frowned, but bowed to her anyway.   
"Yes we welcome you...daughter...of Suzaku." Jielain held back her fist. It wouldn't due to knock out the emperor, even if he did deserve it. Boshin smiled his imperial smile and brushed some hair out of his eyes. He was 17, three years older than Jielain, but quite perceptive to her fierce emotions. Diplomatically, he turned to his mother.   
"It would be kind of you to inform the chief royal supervisor that there shall be a royal feast tonight in honor of our guest. If you'll excuse me?" He directed the last part at Jielain, who was giving him a death glare.   
Houki led Jielain around the corner and down a corridor.   
"This will be your room while you're here. Feel free to make yourself at home, if you need anything please ask me or Boshin or Chichiri, and we'll help you. Would you like to change your clothes?" Jielain smiled.   
"No, thank you. I'm fine. I brought my own clothes." Houki eyed the bag suspiciously. Judging by Jielain's current state of garment, she wouldn't have anything really formal for a feast. That was part of the reason she was here after all. The other reason wasn't for sure yet...  
Jielain sat in her new room. It was a nice room, but it certainly didn't feel like hers. She sighed and placed her bag on the dresser. It was obviously there for her to store her clothes in, but they say old habits die hard, and old bandit habits die harder. Jielain removed her extra clothes from the bag and shoved them under the bed. Then she took the little velvet bag that contained jewelry and the picture, and carefully placed it under the mattress of the soft lavish bed. Sure that her personal belongings would be safe; she sought the company of her mentor.   
Later that day a young girl came up to her while she was staring into space. She was trying to talk some the silly girl who wanted to be her friend. "I don't like you." Jielain said bluntly. The girl giggled.   
"I just knew you'd say that! Guess what? I saw a guy down in the kitchen and he was soooo cute! All the palace servants are talking about him, they say he's a new chef. Imagine that, a guy chef!" Jielain rolled her eyes.   
"I really don't care." The girl didn't seem to hear her though.  
"Do you want to go meet him? I'm sure you would think he's cute to, what do you say?"   
"I say no. Go away." The girl paid no attention.   
"Oh, don't be so disagreeable! I'm sure you won't trip or anything." Jielain was about to punch the girl when a smug Boshin walked up.   
"New girlfriend Jielain?" Jielain decided to take out her anger on Boshin instead of the clueless girl.   
"Shut the hell up!" she yelled, taking a swing at the emperor. Unsuspecting the sudden assault, Boshin got the air knocked out of him, and fell to the ground in a huff. The girl bent over him, worriedly.   
"Boy Jielain, what did you knock out the emperor for? That wasn't a very nice thing to do you know." Boshin just groaned and rolled over on his side. "Your majesty, do you need any help getting up?" Jielain smiled.   
"Why don't you kiss him to make him feel better." The girl's face turned bright red.   
"Oh, but he's the emperor and he might not want me to and..."she trailed off looking into the young man's face. She suddenly noticed how handsome he was. "Your majesty, my name is Hinako. May I kiss you?" Boshin didn't answer. "I guess it's ok then." Jielain watched with interest as the young woman leaned over Boshin and touched her lips to his for a moment, then pulled away, blushing furiously. "Oh, my, thank you your majesty!" she got up and hurried away. After a minute, Boshin regained his feet and confronted Jielain. "I hate you!" he said to her, the hurried after Hinako.   
That wasn't the last time they met either. That night at the feast, Boshin was seated next to Hinako, and they whispered to each other about the palace gossip. Jielain slightly regretted the fact that aside from them, she really didn't have any friends her age, and even her friendship with Boshin was slightly grudging. Hinako and her got along but were still a bit distant, from their dissimilarities. Jielain missed the brotherly company of the bandits and the protective comfort of her father.   
  
After the night of her arrival, life at the palace was actually pretty boring. She attended lessons with Boshin and was taught the basics of language, literature, history, and math. They had fighting arts lessons, which usually ended in a rough tussle between them, and dinner in the great hall. From there Boshin usually went on for more formal imperial training and Jielain was free to spend her time as she would. Sometimes she would help the lady Houki pick out dresses for dinner, while refusing to wear one herself, and sometimes she would sit and talk with Chichiri while he fished.   
It was late afternoon and the two were sitting on a rock by the pond. The monk was fishing and had removed his mask, and Jielain sat beside him, fingering the necklace she wore, a replica of her fathers.   
"Chichiri, I know that I should be more agreeable, but I just can's seem to bring myself to be nice." Chichiri nodded for her to continue. "It's like I'm all depressed for nothing in particular...and I'm really worried, about my dad. Kouji wrote me that he drinks a lot more than is healthy, even for him. What if something is the matter and I'm not there to help?" Chichiri had known all of this was worrying the young bandit girl, and that she had been suppressing her feelings of anger and sorrow, but it was up to her to let him know it. "And also," she continued softly, "I really am lonely here." Chichiri paused his concentration on fishing to look into her bright blue eyes.   
"You are a strong one. I know that. Something will happen, soon. That is part of the reason you are here, but I can't tell you anymore ya'know." Jielain snapped up.   
"What's gonna happen?" she asked sharply. Chichiri went back to fishing.   
"I can't say ya'know." Jielain grabbed the fishing pole.   
"You sure as hell gotta tell me now." Chichiri ignored the threat and tried to get the fishing pole back. Jielain stood up and held it above her head, and, being a good 3 inches taller than the monk, it was out of his reach. Chichiri jumped up and down.   
"That's not nice ya'know!" finally he resorted to going chibi and climbing up the bandit girl. He grabbed his fishing pole and jumped down. They fell into a heap, laughing. Jielain brushed an orange curl out of her face and sat cross-legged next to her mentor seriously.   
"You have to tell me." The seriousness in her voice cracked at the monk's heart like a whip. She was much more mature than she let on, the opposite of her father. Chichiri sighed.   
"Jielain, you won't like what you are about to hear ya'know." She nodded solemnly and stared out at the pond. "You were brought here in order to further your education, both as a woman and as a member of the Hong-nan nation, and partly because you need the formal training of a celestial warrior. Things aren't looking too good for Suzaku, with only two remaining warriors in this world. When we die, he will die also." Jielain gasped.   
"But I don't have the mark of Suzaku." She said.  
"That is because Tasuki is still alive. When Genrou is no longer a warrior, you will be Tasuki." Chichiri said this softly.  
"How do you know?"  
"I can feel it in your chi. Boshin has the mark already ya'know."   
"I know. When we sword fight, I can see it glow..." she trailed off, not knowing how she knew that Boshin was of the Suzaku seven from the mark. "And what about you Chichiri? Who will carry on your mark?" the monk smiled. "That is where you come in. Because a warrior was wished into being born in the world of the priestess, some of the other warriors were reborn there as well. They may not be reborn as warrior if they were old enough to bear children, but it is possible ya'know."  
"So how does that affect me?" she asked. The old monk was silent for a moment. "You must retrieve the warriors and bring them here for a ceremony to honor Suzaku, so that our country is safe. If you don't, everyone who knew the priestess will cease to exist. Including your father and Boshin's father ya'know." Now it was Jielain's turn to sit in silence. None of that seemed to make sense, and yet...it was as if she knew that she had been waiting for a mission to fulfill the mark of Suzaku that burned within her, even if it wasn't visible on the outside yet. The task was of an enormous volume, but not impossible. She still had a ton of questions, but none of them seemed important at that second. Chichiri sensed her unease and tried explaining further.  
"Taiitsukun has the means of transporting you on your journey. We were going to send Boshin but the country cannot be without an emperor. Tasuki knows what is going on as well as he can comprehend, and is prepared to send the tessen when you are ready to leave ya'know." When the girl remained silent, he put an arm on her shoulder. "You are stronger than you know, and you will survive." Jielain was so overwhelmed; she put her head on the monk's shoulder and let her tears fall.   
It was just like the time when he had tried to explain why she had no mother, when Jielain was only 5, and she couldn't understand what death was. That time, the little girl had wrapped her arms around Chichiri and bawled, before asking if Chichiri could be her mommy instead.  
The 14 year old Jielain smiled, remembering how naive she had been, and closed her eyes, breathing in the soft smell of Chichiri and wishing that she could be back at the mountain with him and her father.   
"The kids of the ex-warriors, or their siblings, or even themselves may have the mark. You must bring them here ya'know." Jielain nodded and pulled out of his comforting embrace.   
"Now that you know though, I suppose you could begin your journey. I was supposed to wait a while but I felt guilty not telling you ya'know." Jielain smiled and nodded.   
"That's just like you Chichiri."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	3. Goodbyes and other such games

Part three: Goodbyes and other such games  
  
Disclaimer: still stands  
  
Author's note: I know absolutely nothing about Japanese daily life or school, so pretend it a lot like Texas. (That's where I live) You are warned. Oh, and I have now seen the entire 52 episodes of Fushigi Yugi! It has the BEST ending ever and Nuriko RULES and Tasuki is soooo cool. I love that show! I cried too, but then, I cried at each characters death and when I found out Nuriko was a guy and when.well, you get the idea. (Nuriko's death was the absolute saddest in the entire world though, I cried the entire tape and my two brothers even cried a little) - Isn't it evil how I hooked my brothers on such a girl-oriented anime (Bwahaha!) Also, thanks for the reviews! Now you get to meet Taka and Miaka's kids! Yay!  
  
The evening was fairly quiet at the palace, but if you were really important you would know that the eerie stillness was only because everyone was waiting to see if Jielain's journey to the strange other world was successful. Taiitsukun assured them that it was safe for her as long as the ones sending her remained true. The people who were entrusted to this task were Chichiri, Boshin, Tasuki, and Houki. They were the only people with a strong enough bond to link to her mind. The senders were sitting on the floor in a circle around Jielain, who was uncomfortable being at the center of attention. Taiitsukun had filled her in on the details of her task, after the initial shock that came with seeing the most repulsive face imaginable. (Author dodges whack from the aforementioned figure). She should land in the dwelling of the former priestess, and would identify her from the picture she was given. Jielain's heart ached to see the look on her father's face as she took the picture and the tessen from his shaking hand. The picture was preserved carefully, but a little bent on one edge and the top corner was ripped. It was clear how much the little token meant to the bandit, but she had to be able to recognize all of the former warriors in order to find the new ones. Her father looked the same in this picture as in the one of him and his wife. He used to look so happy and content, such a distinct difference from now. Now the fiery bandit looked worn and tired. He had stayed up all night talking to his daughter and they said their goodbyes. He truly wished he could have given her a better life, but got a whack on the head in response. "I don't regret anything that you did for me and especially I am glad that you are my father and not anyone else." She had told him. He simply smiled at her irritability and handed her the tessen. "I don't need this anymore. By the time you come back, you will be the bandit leader."  
  
Miaka locked the door behind her as she left to go pick up Chiharu and Chuei from school. She shook her head, glancing at the little blue car's front bumper. Chuei had wrecked it last week and his driving privileges had been lessoned. Today the twins were staying late for practice, (Chuei for baseball and Chiharu for softball) and had missed the bus. Taka would probably be home before she got back, but it was such a hassle for him to pick up the kids in his brand new Camaro, and he didn't want either of the kids to even sit in it, much less drive it. (Much to their dismay) Miaka was glad that he was here with her, loving and caring as always. Oh, there had been hard times, especially when the twins were younger, but they got over them and moved on. Miaka drove to the high school and thought about her life. Ever since the book, she had gone through one awesome experience after the other. The next year, her mother got married, then Yui began dating Tetsuya, then Taka and her got engaged, then Yui and Tetsuya got engaged, then the weddings, then the twins were born, and then she and Taka finally managed to buy a house of their own. "Mom!" A girl yelled from the sidewalk. Miaka stopped the car short. She had been so caught up in her thoughts that she forgot what she came to do! "Sorry honey, c'mon." The girl grumbled a little something about adults and climbed into the front seat. Chiharu was strikingly pretty, with thick, honey colored hair past her shoulders and gray-blue eyes. "Where's your brother?" Miaka asked. Chiharu shrugged. "I think he was flirting with some girl, He'll be out any second." Sure enough, a few minutes later, a dejected looking Chuei descended the front steps of the school and got in the back seat. His eyes and hair were the same as his twin's, but short, and covered by a baseball cap. "Rejected little brother?" Chiharu asked, turning around as her mom began driving home. Chuei just grumbled. "Was it that little girl with the short purple hair?" Chuei grumbled some more. "What'd she say?" more grumbles. Chiharu laughed and pointed at him, giggling. She had never yet been turned down by a guy for a date, but often had to turn guys down. It wasn't her fault she was really really good looking. Her giggles were cut short by a whack to the head by Chuei's baseball cap. They pulled into the driveway next to Taka's car and made their way into the garage and finally, into their house. Taka greeted his wife and children with hugs and pleasantries. He had been trying (really really hard) to make some macaroni for dinner, but luckily for the family, Miaka saved it in time and it was edible. Taka looked at his small family and smiled. This was everything he had ever wanted, and wished it could stay like that forever. Unfortunately, he had learned that children grow up, and that his beloved little twins wouldn't be around for much longer. At least the time they had was good time. He put his arms around his wife for a moment, and almost imagined that he was Tamahome again, but in a way his new life had been much easier, and obviously had ended up better. As if on an ill omen, he felt the mark on his forehead flare to life and then suddenly, fade away again. It hadn't done that in a long time, and even then it was only when he was remembering the past. Hoping that that was what it was, he went back to the dining room for diner. "Dad, guess what?" Chiharu asked giggling over her plate. Taka smiled. "What is it?" "We only have one more game left and is we win, we get to go to nationals. Isn't that awesome?!" "Very cool honey." Taka was still a little overwhelmed at his children's natural ball playing talents. He was still totally at a loss with a glove and ball, but the twins liked it, so they played. Chiharu was a first baseman and Chuei a pitcher. They had both been transferred to the public high school in order to play, much to Miaka's disappointment. She had hoped they would attend her old high school, but even so, was proud of their achievements. Not too many parents had kids on the varsity level as freshmen and sophomores. The phone ringing interrupted dinner. "I'll get it," Miaka said. "It might be Yui, she said she'd call today." Miaka picked up the phone in the kitchen. "Hello?" "Hi, is Chuei there?" Miaka's heart skipped a beat. The voice was so incredibly familiar. "Who is this?" she asked slowly. "Oh, tell him its Kourin." Miaka nearly dropped the phone. "One moment." Miaka called to Chuei whose face lit up.  
  
"What's wrong?" Taka asked as his wife sat down at the table. She was very pale, and not her usual bouncy self. "Just, remembering." Taka felt her forehead. "Miaka, why don't you lay down for a while? I'll clean up." Miaka nodded and allowed Taka to take her to their bedroom. When he got back to the table, Chiharu and Chuei were arguing. "It does not!" Chiharu told her twin. "Just why not?" Chuei asked angrily. They stopped when their father appeared. "Who was that on the phone?" Taka asked. Chuei smiled. "Oh, it was my friend Kourin. She was done with the book I lent her and wondered if she could drop it off tonight before she leaves to go visit her uncle for the weekend." "That's fine." The father remarked tiredly. Whatever had upset Miaka must have been serious, or she would have pretended to be ok. 


	4. New places and old friends

Disclaimer: Same ole same ole  
  
Part four: New places and old friends  
  
Taka entered the bedroom and sat on the bed next to his wife. She was sitting, holding a pillow, and crying. Taka slid an arm over her shoulder and let her rest her head on him. "Oh, Taka, it was like talking to him. Why did he die first? Why at all, Oh, any of them, Taka." Miaka sobbed harder her tears soaking through Taka's shirt. He pulled away and wiped his hand across her pale cheekbone.  
  
"Don't talk like that sweetie. Look what we have now. You and me are healthy and we have a roof over our heads and steady jobs. Not to mention our two beautiful children who are bright and healthy. I miss them too. Nothing can be done about that now. Please, enjoy life as it is." Even so many years after the book she was like .this. First off when the twins were born had been the worst. Miaka would wake up crying and screaming. Sometimes she relived Nuriko's death, sometimes the others, sometimes-just fragments of forgotten moment of terror. Slowly but surely, the fits had become less and less frequent. Now they were very few.  
  
In the dining room the twins continued their argument. "I really doubt that Kourin likes you. She is very sweet, but not your type. I can tell." Chiharu was annoyed with her brother. She knew that if he went out with her it wouldn't last. The only kind of person who could ever tolerate him would have to practically be a guy. Not that he was vulgar or anything, just. he needed someone who would smack him around. Not the sweet and quiet type like Kourin. "Well who I date is none of your business, sis. Stay out of it please." The girl rolled her eyes and dumped the dishes into the sink. "You need my help desperately though. At this rate you'll be a loner at prom next year. And the year after." Chiharu giggled and dodged the water Chuei splashed at her.  
  
Jielain awoke and rubbed her eyes drowsily; her first thoughts were of another bandit party, before she remembered her mission to the other world. The other world.this world? Jielain sat up quickly, regretting it immediately at the pain in her head. Blinking, she noticed that she was in some kind of study, on the floor next to an open book. Carefully slipping the book into her bag, she stood and took in her surroundings. Taiitsukun had been clear that the book was the portal back into her own world and if it were destroyed, she would never be able to get back. The obvious solution was to keep it under her watch at all times. Also according to the oracle, she should be in the house of the old priestess, who would help her find the other warriors. Securing the tessen to her back, she proceeded to explore the new world.  
  
"What was that?" Chiharu asked, pausing in mid table cleaning wipe. Chuei looked up. "Probably mom knocked something over." "Mom doesn't curse like that." Chuei shrugged at the girl's worry. "Dad then?" Chiharu tossed the dishrag into the sink rolling her eyes at male logic. So pathetic. "I think you should go check anyway." Chiharu put her hands on her thin hips and glared at her brother. "Now." Grudgingly, Chuei looked into the living room, bedrooms, and bathrooms, before opening the door to the study. "See, you are just so paranoid-". He stopped short as he noticed a boy puzzling over a broken vase in the middle of the floor. He hadn't seen them yet, and all Chuei saw was the back of the boy's bright orange head. His clothes were quite bizarre, with a fan strapped to his back and a leather bag on one shoulder. Chiharu and Chuei weren't so much afraid of the stranger as startled. Chiharu cleared her throat, and the boy turned around, guiltily observing the newcomers even as he hid the broken vase under the desk. Standing, the twins saw that the stranger was very tall and thin, with clear, wide blue eyes, and orange curls. Chiharu spoke first. "What the hell are you doing in our house?" she asked. Chuei frowned. "Well," the stranger said, in a higher pitched voice than was normal for a guy, "I'm looking for some people." He whipped out a picture. "Hey! Mom has a picture like that!" Chuei said. It was of seven people and a young girl, on a dock near a boat. The twins instantly recognized their mother and father. "Did you steal that?" Chiharu asked accusingly. Jielain was outraged. What kind of a person did they think she was?! Then she remembered that she had just suddenly appeared out of nowhere in their house and they had no idea who she was. "My name is Jielain, heir to the title of bandit leader and almost a member of the Suzaku seven, sent to this world to finds the other warriors. I was told that this would be the dwelling of the former priestess of Suzaku and I assume one of her warriors Tamahome. Are you her children?" The twins looked at each other, then the stranger. Then they started laughing. Jielain was offended. There was nothing funny about her or her mission. Perhaps they needed to be told off. "I don't know who the hell you bastards think ya' are, but when I get through whippin' yer asses yer not gonna think anything is funny for weeks after the doctor sews yer asses back together!" Just then the door to the study opened again and Miaka and Taka were standing there. Miaka put her hand to her mouth and gasped, and Taka felt his strength leave him. "Oh Suzaku," she said under her breath. Jielain stopped cursing and bowed to Miaka and Taka. The twins were subdued at the entrance of their parents and the strange reaction they showed to him. "Priestess, warrior of the Suzaku seven," Miaka touched Jielain's hair. "Oh Suzaku." She said again. Jielain hadn't expected the priestess to be all shaky and teary eyed, but since she was a woman that was to be expected. Chiharu and Chuei just stared. "You really are from the Universe of the Four Gods?" Taka asked. If this was some kind of prank it wasn't funny. Miaka's hand was trembling in his. All of this so soon after one of her remembering fits was too much for his poor wife. "Yes," Jielain said indignantly. "Are you not Tamahome and the priestess? I was sent to collect the new warriors. Boshin was going to come, but he couldn't leave Hong-nan unattended." Chiharu was indeed genuinely pissed at the boy. What was the Universe of the Four Gods? Their parents never talked about that, and yet both of them seemed to understand his every word. Meanwhile and oppositely, Chuei was wondering if the boy was really in fact, a boy, but out of politeness he refrained from saying anything. "Oh, yes, I am the former priestess of Suzaku and this is my husband, former warrior Tamahome, presently known as Taka in this world." Miaka said with more dignity than she thought capable. Chiharu's jaw dropped, but Miaka ignored her children and took Jielain's arm. "Please, we have a lot to talk about. Come into the dining room and we can catch up. Do you know someone, by any chance, named.Tasuki?" The two made their way to the table, leaving the twins and Taka in a state of demented stupor. "What the HELL???" Chiharu asked her dad. Chuei elbowed her in the ribs, but also added his stare of disbelief to his sisters. Taka sighed. Neither he nor Miaka had anticipated needing to tell the kids about it. They had always told them stories about the friends from the famous picture, and a few of the adventures, but never mentioned another world. Taka looked at his kids and sighed again. "While your mother talks to our guest, I'll explain a little bit about what's going on." Chiharu glared. "You damned sure better!"  
  
"Tasuki? That's my dad's nickname, could he be who you're thinking of?" Miaka smiled. "Oh, Tasuki, I wish I could have been there. Did he get married?" "Yes, but she's dead" "Oh, I'm sorry." " It's okay, I got along ok, and Houki helped me out." "And Boshin?"  
  
"The brat, he's emperor. Got him a girlfriend now too. Dumb as a rock." "Chichiri?" "He's my replacement mom, still around. Taught me damn near everything I know sep how to drink." "Married?" "Who Chichiri? I'll never. He's got some kinda 'scar on the soul' I think he said once." "How's your dad?" "Great. Bandit leader till I take over soon as I get back." "Drinking?" "As always." "You drink?" "Hell yeah." "Do you have a girlfriend?" "What the fuck? Ya think I'm queer?" Miaka blinked before noting Jielain's subtle curves and fine feminine features. "Oh, dear I'm sorry. I thought you were a boy." "No need happens a lot. It's the bandit outfit. The name's Jielain Ryuuen Chou. After a friend's sister, a friend dead, and my father." "Oh," Miaka whimpered. Tamahome's sister, Nuriko, Tasuki. All of them so long ago back as if to haunt her. "I really missed Tasuki and everyone. I'm so glad I can actually hear how some of my best friends are doing. The two worlds thing really is a hassle." "You miss them? How do you think I feel, in another world for the first time in my life? I never knew anything else but the palace and Mt. Reikaku." Miaka smiled sadly at the bandit girls pissed off expression. A fang poked out of her mouth at one corner, giving the priestess a slight feeling of dejavu, as if talking to the bandit leader himself. "The same way I felt when I landed suddenly in the universe of the four gods with Yui and we were attacked by some thugs? Scared and nervous? Wondering if you'll ever get home and at the same time feeling like you need to explore and find an adventure?"  
  
Jielain nodded. "About like that. Maybe not so scared but worried about my dad. Worried about my mission." Miaka full out grinned. "Welcome to my world." She hugged Jielain for a moment. Then let her go, looking over every detail of the girls face. "You remind me so much of your father, except your eyes, their.nicer I guess. I feel like an aunt who hasn't seen her niece in so long and is supposed to say 'oh, how you've grown!'" They laughed, and went to join the others in the living room. 


	5. Hello Warriors of Suzaku

Part Five: Hello Warriors of Suzaku  
  
A/N sorry it's been so long but I have been soooo busy with school and everything. Thank you so much for the reviews although I am sorry to say that there isn't much softball in the actual fic, only references (sorry otaku pitcher!) I really like softball thou it is fun. That is why Chiharu plays! Yay! And to answer other questions, there will be a lot of romance in later chapters (they are already written-I just gotta find time to post them) And it is really sweet. ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: Fushigi Yugi is the property of Yu Watase who is not me. (Sadness)  
  
The family and their guest were sitting around arguing over why Miaka and Taka had never told their kids about the universe of the four gods, when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Chuei yelled, running to answer it. He opened the door to see Kourin standing under an umbrella, her big red-violet eyes grinning. A storm had blown in after supper and it had begun to rain. "Oh, come in." he said, a bit nervously. Kourin was wearing a yellow raincoat and boots, the end of a red cotton dress peaking out the bottom. "I can only stay a minute, I still have to walk home." She had short purple hair just lower than her chin and was extremely thin. Extremely pretty is what Chuei was thinking, as his sister poked her head over his shoulder. "Hey Kourin, What's up?" Kourin grinned. "Not much. And you?" Chiharu shoved her brother out of the way, who was still struggling to close the umbrella, and led Kourin to the living room. "Well actually my parents just told me that they spent a greater part of their lives in another world and some weird dude to see us from that world supposedly, and-" Kourin looked at Chiharu strangely. "That's funny, my brother talks about that too." As the girls entered the living room, Jielain jumped up and stared at Kourin. "You! Take off your shirt for a minute!" Kourin blinked, then blushed. "Excuse you?" Jielain walked over and whipped out her picture. "You match the description of the warrior of Suzaku Nuriko and I need to see if you have the mark of Suzaku on your chest." Chiharu's jaw dropped. "You have no right to ask that of some one you have never met! You totally need to learn some stinkin' manners!" Her aura glowed with anger at the bandit. "You're askin for it!" Jielain exclaimed, pulling the tessen from her back. Her own aura was burning orangely, and she prepared to burn her opponent to a crisp. "Stop!" Chuei yelled. He stood between them, but Kourin pulled him away. Miaka and Taka watched, curious. Neither of them was worried about the house catching fire, but they were a little concerned for their daughter's sake. It was apparent that the fighting spirit of each of the girl's fathers was passed on to them, and their tempers as well. Just then, in the midst of her rage, Chiharu felt a sudden power flow through her and her parents gasped as a symbol flared to life on her forehead. "Rekka Shienen!" Jielain yelled, and just as Chiharu was about to get fried, Chuei stepped between them, and the flame disappeared. Chuei fainted.  
  
"What the heck?!" Jielain asked, leaning over the unconscious boy. A symbol flared also on his forehead, then faded. Chiharu touched her own forehead curiously. Was she some kind of freak? Why the heck hadn't she been burned to a crisp by the fire? Why hadn't Chuei? Jielain stood up and glared at the priestess and her husband. "Why didn't you tell me that your kids were warriors of Suzaku?" Miaka shrugged. "We didn't know." She said. Jielain took this as the truth and abandoned her anger. "Oh then. I guess they can help me look for the others. That's three down." Chiharu leapt to her feet. "What did you do to my brother?!" she yelled angrily. "I was tryin' to fry YOU and he got in the way!" Jielain retorted. Kourin knelt down beside Chuei and examined him closely. "He's alright, just stunned I guess." Chiharu gave a sigh of relief and rushed to his side as he began to stir. "Oh, Chuei what happened?" The boy blinked at his twin and shook his head. "I dunno sis, I used my power to stop the fire from hurting anyone.Wait, what power do I have?" Everyone turned to look at Miaka and Taka. Miaka smiled mysteriously. "I don't want to involve myself in this too much, but you should know that each warrior has a special power. It seems that Chuei's is something psychic, and Chiharu's is physical. Both marks appear on the forehead, but are different. Like the Seriyuu twins, but also like Tamahome." No one knew what to make of that, so they stayed silent. Jielain especially was confused. She knew the legend of the Seriyuu twins Suboshi and Amiboshi, who fought on different sides and loved different priestesses, and in the end was only tragedy. Why did the priestess say that? What was her own power? Would it appear before her father died or not? She looked at the tessen in her hand and frowned. What would Tasuki have done? "Excuse me priestess, do you have any sake? My head is pounding."  
  
A bit later, after Jielain was.err.satisfied, Chuei walked the frazzled Kourin home and the others semi-settled in. Miaka showed Jielain to the extra bedroom and Chiharu retired grumpily to her own room. When Chuei got home he slipped into Jielain's room for a chat and was surprised to see her on the floor with her head under the bed. "Uh, hello? Am I interrupting?" Chuei asked. Jielain popped out from under the bed quickly, slightly embarrassed. "Oh, no come in." She was still dressed in her bandit clothes. Large, baggy tan pants tucked into clunky boots, with a loose undershirt and a larger red leather lace up vest, put together with a brown belt. Her necklaces and earrings were just like her fathers, and the tessen was still strapped to her back. She sat up on her heels and studied Chuei. He was in his boxers and a muscle shirt for bed, and his hair wasn't combed, but he had a gracefulness about him that would have made him a great bandit. His honey colored hair and gray eyes gave him a calm look, easy to talk to. "Might I ask what you were doing under the bed?" he asked, grinning. Jielain bushed slightly under his calm gaze. "I was trying to fit my clothes under there but there was no room." She felt silly talking to this boy from another world. "You can put them in the closet, here." He took the small pile of clothes and opened the closet door. "There are shelves or you can hang them up." He took the top shirt and showed her. "How long are you going to stay here, in this world I mean?" "Until I find the rest of the warriors." She said. "Then I'm going back to be the bandit leader." "Bandits?" Chuei asked uncertainly. He wasn't so sure about bandits. "That's it." She replied tartly. "Do you.steal stuff? And kidnap people?" Chuei was worried that she might try something. "Steal from the rich and keep it, kidnap the jerks and teach 'em." She recited the lyric Kouji taught her when she was little, smiling at the look on Chuei's face. "Don't worry, we don't raid friends." She added. Chuei went back to hanging up Jielain's clothes. He stopped suddenly though, and dropped the rest of the clothes. He had seen too much. Jielain's face burned crimson as she saw the thing he had dropped. Her underclothes. "I.uh.well.you can dress however.bandits do." He quickly picked up the item and put it on the shelf. Jielain realized his mistake. "Oh, no, I'm a girl.so I need that.err.ya." There was an embarrassed silence, and then Chuei smiled. "I thought you were too pretty to be a guy." he said. Jielain was genuinely surprised. No one ever had commented on her looking like a girl before. Even the priestess had thought she was a boy. Boshin still (even though they had been swimming together before) considered her a guy, after all that time. Being tall and dressing like a bandit certainly didn't help her reputation, but she had never really cared before. "Th-thank you." She said. "No one ever noticed I was a girl before." Chuei smiled. "Then they must be missing out." He finished in the closet and walked over to the door. "I guess I'll leave you now, the bathrooms down the hall, you can ask my mom if you have any troubles. Goodnight." "Goodnight." Jielain answered. She stared after him as he walked across the hall and closed the door to his room. A few minutes later his room went dark, and Jielain sat alone with her thoughts. ********************** 


	6. The Bikini

Part Six: The bikini  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, as always  
  
  
  
A/N: This is a for-fun chapter, no real plot development, but hey, these characters ARE fun. I love this story! (Truly) and I think I could really fall for Chuei.(sigh) and also, I will try to fix the paragraph thing, but for now I will simply blame ff.net. (I think it might be the way I am uploading it- I'll try re-doing or something) And I am thrilled that you people like the story, because I really do and I think it shows. These characters are very lovable, and there is more to come. ^_^  
  
Jielain awoke early the next morning and threw on the same clothes she wore the day before. She was very curious about this world, and about the priestess whom her father used to love. She had also thought about what Chuei had said about her the night before, and was confused. Ignoring all that however, she was a bit hungry and ventured to out of her room to the rest of the house.  
  
She found the kitchen with little difficulty, but only Taka was there. He sat reading the paper and drinking coffee in his pajamas, but looked up when he noticed Jielain.  
  
"Good morning, would you like something to eat or drink?" Taka was still a bit awed that Tasuki had a daughter at all, and that she was in his house. (Miaka had explained to him their earlier conversation)  
  
"Uh, what is there in this world?" she asked. Taka nodded, remembering how he had felt upon seeing all the odd things here.  
  
"Nothing you are used to I'm afraid, but I can fix hotcakes if you'd like to try that. Let me wake the rest of the house." Jielain sat down at the table to wait, and Taka soon reappeared, followed by a tired looking Miaka and Chuei. "Chiharu didn't feel like getting out of bed, so I left her." He said, gathering the ingredients he would need. Miaka sipped his cup of coffee while he wasn't looking, and Chuei yawned and smiled.  
  
"You're up early, did you sleep well?" he asked.  
  
"Yes." Jielain lied. The sounds of the cars and things were very strange and kept her up, and she was very worried about a number of things, but she didn't want to be rude. The bandit girl was awarded with a bright smile from Chuei. "I'm glad." Then to Taka, "What's the plan for today?" His father turned around from his place at the stove.  
  
"Well, your mother was going to visit Yui and Tetsuya, and I have to go to work for a while. I guess you and Chiharu can help Jielain out a bit. Maybe walk to the neighborhood pool." Taka grinned mischievously, and was poked by his wife. "Taka! I know what you're thinking! This is not Tasuki so you need to be nice!"  
  
Jielain blinked and remembered her father's terrible fear of water. "Oh, don't worry, Boshin taught me to swim at the palace." Miaka looked at the girl blankly. "Really?"  
  
"Yes, and I can tread water for three minutes and out swim Hinako." Miaka's eyes filled with tears. "WOW! I wish I could swim like that."  
  
"You don't need to as long as I'm around." Taka said, putting a pile of hotcakes in front of her. They giggled at some inside joke and Miaka began eating furiously. Chuei frowned. "Mom, we have company you know."  
  
Miaka paused. "Do you care?" she asked Jielain, who shook her head. That was exactly how Tasuki had told her the priestess ate, and had been wondering what he meant. Now she knew.  
  
Taka served her and Chuei, who ate like regular people. Jielain tasted the food, and although it was strange, decided it was ok.  
  
Jielain eyed the two swimsuits that Chuei had produced from the closet. He said they were clean, because Miaka had done laundry the day before, but that wasn't what was bothering her. What was bothering her was that she did not want to go anywhere where people might see her in one of those skintight things.  
  
One was a blue and green swirl two-piece bikini, and the other was hot pink, with a silver ribbon along the edges and under the bust. Jielain could imagine the beautiful Chiharu prancing along in them, but not her. Bandits did not dress like that.  
  
When she would swim with Boshin in the river, Hinako always wore her thin cotton under dress and Boshin just wore trousers. Jielain always wore trousers also, and a shirt with the sleeves torn that didn't cover her middle.  
  
She stared at Chuei. "Do you wear this?" she asked honestly. He blushed.  
  
"Of course not. I wear swim trunks." He disappeared for a moment and came back with some half-pants that were thin and dark blue with stripes down the sides. Jielain sighed.  
  
"I'll wear those." She said. Chuei blanked. He could see not wanting to wear the bikini or the hot pink thing but.  
  
"What about a top?" he asked, blushing slightly. He had another pair, but still, she had to wear something.  
  
"Do you have an old shirt?" she asked. Chuei nodded and got one from the closet. It was dark blue to match. Jielain thanked him and drew her dagger from her waist. Throwing the shirt into the air, she slashed it three times and caught it gracefully. It appeared almost exactly like the one she wore when swimming back home, no sleeves and cut off at the stomach.  
  
"Wow." Chuei said. He'd never even had a dagger in his life, although he and his sister were both trained in the martial arts from their dad. Jielain smiled and went to her room to change. (a/n: She doesn't know it but that's what Nuriko wore at the beach- his shirt was red and said 'dead end' on the front!)  
  
Chiharu awoke and grumpily went to the kitchen where Chuei was trying to rub sunscreen on Jielain's face. The red head was very indignant at this process, and refused to let him touch her stomach or chest.  
  
"You're so pale though, you'll burn up in an hour!" Chuei said, rubbing some on his own face.  
  
"It smells bad." Jielain replied, as if that alone were enough to stop any argument. Chuei sighed. "You get used to it. Look." He rubbed some on his shoulders, then hers.  
  
"Having troubles little brother?" Chiharu asked, glaring at Chuei and Jielain.  
  
"No, not really. It's just that she's never seen sunscreen before and it's weird to her, right?" Jielain nodded in agreement. Back home the only time she burnt was when she had fighting lessons with Boshin and they were in the practice field, but usually they were in the shade. She never burnt in the woods of Mt. Reikaku.  
  
"What are you wearing.?" Chiharu asked Jielain stupidly.  
  
"Swim trunks like Chuei that's what." She said  
  
"But.why the weird shirt?" Chiharu walked in a circle around Jielain before poking her in the chest. "Hey!" Jielain said, her face red. (This is so Ranma like! -_-) "I am a girl you know!" Chiharu blinked.  
  
"I didn't know, but really, you can't wear that."  
  
"Why not? Boys wear swim trunks." Jielain was really getting annoyed with the blonde. Why couldn't she wear what she wanted?  
  
"Because you have to have support for your breasts is why, and you don't look very lacking in them either. I'd say you're at least a C."  
  
"What?!" she yelled, incredibly red.  
  
"It's nothing to be ashamed of. I'm a C too. I'd love to see you in one of my dresses, with your hair.oh, in pigtails. With some high heeled sandals.you are a bit tall, but that's ok," she lifted up Jielain's shirt for a clear view of her stomach. "Very in shape, good for hip huggers and mini skirts." Jielain tugged the shirt out of Chiharu's grip.  
  
"No way! Stop that! I'm a bandit! Bandits don't dress like that!" Chuei, who had been unsuccessfully trying to ignore the conversation, found himself dragged into it.  
  
"Brother, do you think she needs to wear something to support her?"  
  
"Well, I.err.I.don't know." He answered awkwardly.  
  
"Why didn't you let her wear one of my bathing suits?"  
  
"I did but.she didn't like them." Chiharu turned to Jielain. "If you've got them, show 'em off. If you don't, show off what you have." She disappeared for a minute and came back with the blue and green bikini top. Jielain and Chuei face faulted.  
  
"I am NOT wearing that. You gotta be some kinda psycho!" Chiharu looked at the bikini. "What's wrong with it? Listen, I'll wear one that matches so you won't be embarrassed."  
  
"You have more swimsuits!?" Chuei asked. Chiharu just smiled and went back to her room.  
  
A few minutes later, Chiharu reappeared in a matching pink and purple swirl bikini. "See?" she said to Jielain. Tying her long thick hair into a ponytail and reaching for the sunscreen. "You can wear the blue and green one." Jielain sighed.  
  
"I'll try it on, but I ain't sayin' I'll wear it!" She went to the bathroom and put it on. Without looking in the mirror, she went back to the kitchen muttering angrily. The stupid thing didn't even cover as much as a bra and underwear!  
  
Chuei's jaw dropped. It was unbelievable that the same girl had just walked in front of him. There was no way anyone could mistake her for a guy in that outfit. The bathing suit did a great job of supporting and showing off, and boy did Jielain have a lot to show. She was hot. Chiharu clapped her hands.  
  
"Great! Take off your jewelry and I'll put the sunscreen on!" Ignoring the bandit's protests, Chiharu nearly attacked her with the sunscreen, shamelessly rubbing it all over her shoulders, arms, stomach, neck and what was visible of her chest. When she was done, Jielain sat in a huff and watched Chiharu put sunscreen on her and her brother. She hoped that not every girl in this world acted so familiar with her, or she might die of embarrassment. Just sitting next to Chuei half naked was plenty upsetting, even though he was so courteous and pleasant. He didn't look half bad himself, with all the baseball practices and pitching adding to his build. Jielain forced herself to stop thinking like that and concentrated on how to get out of wearing the thing. What would Tasuki have done?  
  
"Can I have some more sake?"  
  
Later, when they got back to the house after swimming, (Jielain decided to wear the torn shirt and swim trunks over the bikini, but took them off after her fifth cup of sake.) Chiharu showed her how to work the shower and Jielain freshened up. She then donned her same clothes as before and tied her hair back up. A few hours of being a girl was still too much, even if she didn't remember much of it. Chuei had assured her that she hadn't made a big scene or anything, but fell into the pool a few times and swam in weird circles. She and Chiharu seemed to have gotten over their argument from the night before and were quite friendly, possibly another effect of the alcohol, but all in all they seemed ok. 


	7. School is not Barbaric

Part Seven: School is not barbaric  
  
Disclaimer: (sigh) I don't own Fushigi Yugi.. yet  
  
A/N: Ok, more new (and old) characters now. Hope ya like it, I do! Also, not to offend anyone, but this goes kinda deep into the area of High School Cliques. Yes, that's right I stereotype some characters. Don't hate me, it was vital to the plot (trust me) and also, I am in high school and I understand a lot about this whole thing. (I am living it after all) and in case you are wondering.I am a nerd/tomboy/loser dating a punk/poet.screw stereotypes! (And one of my best friends is a verrrrrrrry preppy ballerina!)  
  
  
  
The next day was Sunday, and the kids persuaded Taka to drive them to the mall (in the van). Jielain put up a bit of a fuss when she saw the start moving, but Taka did an excellent job of explaining things in the world to her. "A mechanical horse" was the term he used. They agreed to spend a few hours there, because they had to be home in time for dinner. Keisuke, Tetsuya and Yui would be over to meet Jielain, who was the object of much curiosity.  
  
"Tasuki got laid?" Yui had asked Miaka when she visited yesterday.  
  
"No, much worse, Tasuki got married." Both of them pondered over that and discussed the strange happenings of the universe of the four gods.  
  
"Maybe this is Suzaku's way of telling me how my friends have been." She said. Yui nodded. "I often wonder about them myself, ever since the OAV, it's been very uneventful. I guess this was just a matter of time in happening."  
  
At the mall, the twins took great care in choosing some presentable clothes for their new friend. Miaka had insisted that they take her with them to school tomorrow, and that they buy her some clothes, their treat.  
  
Chuei and Chiharu argued continuously about what was appropriate for the bandit to wear, before deciding on some blue jeans with some different tops, a cute knee length dress of dark blue stretch material, and a pair of sneakers. Jielain was so in awe she forgot to fight with Chiharu about the dress and found herself whisked into so many stores there was no time to be picky.  
  
Jielain was worn out by the time Taka drove up to pick them up. But still, there was no time to be tired as they hurried home for supper with Yui and Tetsuya.  
  
"I'm glad we got you some presentable clothes. Too bad we didn't have more time, or we could get you some nice sandals too." Chiharu said, pondering.  
  
"You have to let me do your hair tomorrow, ok?" Jielain frowned.  
  
"Why?" she asked. Personally, she liked having her hair in a ponytail, to keep it out of the way. The only reason she kept it long was because her mother always had long hair, and it made her feel a little closer.  
  
"Because it's so pretty! Why do you hide it in a ponytail anyway? It isn't not-cute, but it could be cuter." She made an example of her own hair by tying it up quickly in a bun then letting it down.  
  
Jielain grumbled. "Bandit's don't care how they look. I'm not trying to impress anyone." Chiharu sighed. Obviously it would take some work to persuade Jielain to let her feminine side out. The girl didn't see it, but if her love radar was anything to rely on, she would soon. As if on cue, the van stopped in the driveway and Chuei opened to door for Jielain, giving her a hand down. Chiharu grinned.  
  
Thankfully for everyone, Yui helped Miaka with dinner, so most of it was still there when Taka and the kids got back. Jielain found herself answering question after question about Boshin, Houki, her dad, the palace, Kouji, Chichiri, Taiitsukun, Lai-lai, and herself. Some of it was embarrassing, like when Miaka asked if she and Boshin were an item. Jielain spit out the food in her mouth with surprise.  
  
"Priestess, Boshin and I are friends, grudgingly. He has a girlfriend at that, an' I'd never ever 'date' him. He's a real brat." Miaka pondered that.  
  
"Is he cute?" she asked. Jielain blushed.  
  
"I dunno. I never checked." She stared into her plate, ignoring the fact that Taka, and Yui were trying hard not to laugh. Miaka noticed, and apologized for embarrassing her. "I just wanted to know if he was anything like his father is all."  
  
"Unless his father was a self absorbed day dreamer, I doubt it." Then the adults did laugh, quite to the discomfort of the kids.  
  
"Mom," Chiharu asked. "What we really need to talk about is why Jielain came here." As if to make her point she pointed to herself and her brother. "Are we some kind of freaks? And what about Kourin?" Taka blinked.  
  
"Kourin? As in that girl who was here?" he asked. Chuei nodded, and Miaka jumped up.  
  
"I knew it! That was the name of Nuriko's little sister!" Everyone stared, then Taka and her pondered. "She had purple hair, and a beauty mark and she sounded like Nuriko." Yui nodded.  
  
"Miaka, do you think maybe if it is Nuriko's sister, that's why you freaked out after hearing him, I mean her, on the phone?"  
  
"YEAH!" Miaka yelled, jumping up and knocking over her plate. Luckily, it was empty. Taka tipped it back right ways for his wife.  
  
"Priestess, Chichiri sad that the warriors may be Close relatives or even the warriors themselves. That girl could be a warrior." She glared seriously around the table.  
  
Keisuke, who had been quiet most of the meal, decided to put in his 3 cents.  
  
"So you have Boshin, you, Chiharu, Chuei, and possibly Kourin. That would be five, and you need two more. You really should get to it. Are you taking Jielain to school? I bet the next warrior will be there, I mean, all of you are school age."  
  
"That's right uncle Keisuke, 'Cousin' Jielain will be at school with us tomorrow." Chuei said. Keisuke nodded at his nephew. Thank goodness the boy didn't take after his mother, if he did, they would all be in for a bit of trouble.  
  
"Jielain, did Chichiri say if you needed a priestess for the ceremony?" Tetsuya asked. She shook her head.  
  
"No, he didn't. I wonder if he thought it was obvious."  
  
"I'll be your priestess!!!" Miaka said, yelling again. Taka bonked her on the head.  
  
"Stupid! You're not even a virgin!" The kids all blushed, but Miaka just sighed and cuddled against Taka. "So? It was worth it." Keisuke pretended to barf, and Yui took her turn bopping Miaka. "Enough of that! Back to the real problem!"  
  
Chuei cleared his throat. "Well, I guess we need to find a priestess too. Will any old girl do?"  
  
"I doubt it." Taka said, "I mean, Yui and Miaka were both chosen by their respective beast gods. I think Suzaku will lead you to her."  
  
"What if Seriyuu wants some warriors too? Some of the Seriyuu seven died in this world, so do you think they'll bother us?" Everyone glared at Keisuke for being smart.  
  
"You like adding problems don't you?" Tetsuya asked. Keisuke rubbed his head.  
  
"Just thought I'd warn everyone." They sighed and finished dinner, except Miaka who was already done. "Miaka, you'd think our mother didn't teach us anything." Keisuke muttered at her, guarding his plate.  
  
The next morning, Chiharu and Jielain got into another fight over whether she should wear a boy's school uniform, girls, or her bandit clothes to school. Chuei avoided them until they were about to burn the house down, then he told Jielain to wear the girls' uniform, but she could wear her tessen and bandit jewelry. Jielain complied and wore her white blouse under one of Chiharu's extra uniforms. It was similar to a Furinkan high school uniform, but navy.  
  
Chiharu face-faulted when she saw her. "No! You can't wear those boots! Wear the sneakers we got you, borrow some of my socks. And you have to wear a slip because I can see right through that cotton skirt. Oh, you're wearing boxers huh? Don't you have any panties? Look, their poofing the skirt out!"  
  
Jielain went into Chiharu's room. "I don't care what you think!" she said. Chiharu rolled her eyes. "Do you care what Chuei thinks?" she took Jielain's blush for a yes.  
  
"So what if I do?" she asked. Chiharu sighed.  
  
"Please let me help you dress appropriately in this world?"  
  
"Why do you care if I do good or bad here?" Jielain narrowed her eyes at the pretty blonde. "I thought you hated me." Chiharu sighed again.  
  
"No, I don't hate you- but I do have a reason for helping you. My brother is a nice guy. I want him to be happy. I think someone like you is just what he needs." Jielain could only stare.  
  
"Really?" she asked.  
  
"Yes. Now get undressed and we'll start over."  
  
Twenty minutes later, Jielain accompanied the twins to the bus stop outfitted like an almost normal person. If it weren't for the tessen strapped to her back and the weird jewelry, it was impossible to tell she was from another world. Chiharu even told her how to walk so that the skirt, which was a little to short for the tall red head, didn't show anything Jielain didn't want to. Of course, the slip and regular underwear helped, but Jielain was beginning to appreciate Chiharu's efforts. When the bus came, she was starting to feel more confident than she had any other time in this world.  
  
Unfortunately, it was a short-lived confidence, because as soon as she sat down on the bus she became irritated by the kid in the seat ahead of her. Chuei sat next to her and Chiharu across from them, but the boy kept looking over the top and asking her stupid questions. Finally, she punched him in the nose, knocking him out. The bus became very still. "That chick just knocked out Shin!"  
  
"Who is that girl?"  
  
"I never saw her before. Weird looking though." Jielain flushed and sat low in her seat. Chuei leaned over and grinned at her.  
  
Chiharu was not amused. "You dolt! Don't draw attention! You're suspicious anyway! We don't need any trouble." Jielain glared, but accepted the advice. Chiharu had explained that violence was out of the question at school, and that cussing was forbidden in classrooms, and that there were a million other rules that Chuei would tell her as they went. She had to remember that she was their cousin Jielain Suriname from china, staying with them while her father is ill. She may have to return at any time, and she wasn't used to school.  
  
That kid deserved it though, she thought, glaring at the rest of the world. It wasn't her fault.  
  
When they got off the bus at the high school, Jielain noticed a change in Chiharu. She addressed them one last time, sharply, and walked away. Chuei and Jielain walked the other way. "What's with her?" Jielain asked. Chuei looked embarrassed for a minute before answering.  
  
"We don't hang out together at school. She's a prep and I'm kinda nerdy. I was a jock, cause of baseball, but the other guys were being jerks so I left. I hang out with Mako and Yuki. Sometimes Kourin too."  
  
"What's a prep?" she asked, following him to the bench where two guys were arguing about something. Jielain took those to be Mako and Yuki. One was short, with spiked black hair and the other was taller, green eyed with short brown hair and glasses.  
  
"Dude! Whose the chick?" one of them asked. Chuei stepped back to introduce the bandit girl.  
  
"Mako, Yuki, this is my cousin Jielain from China. You better be nice cause she can fight better than either of you." Jielain glared at the boys and sat down on the bench. Something wasn't right. Chuei sat beside the short boy, but met her glance at the same time. He felt it too. Jielain looked around into the crowd of people, but didn't see anything. It was more a presence than an actual feeling, and it made her uncomfortable.  
  
"So Jielain, how'd you end up here with this guy? You look like one of Chiharu's friends." Jielain ignored Mako's question, concentrating on the presence.  
  
"Chuei." She said, grabbing her tessen. "Something is over there." Chuei trusted her, and stood slowly. "Yeah, it's a.demon.getting ready to attack a girl.. with purple hair.Kourin!" Jielain spun around to face him, and smacked her hand on his forehead, flinching at the touch of his mark of Suzaku.  
  
Mako and Yuki stared in disbelief. Chuei was always so sensible, that anything out of the ordinary was WAY out of the ordinary for him.  
  
Chuei covered the symbol on his head with one hand and grabbed Jielain's arm with the other.  
  
"This way!" he said. Jielain kept up easily, running beside him around the corner of a building. Nothing was there. The two kids stared at the empty alleyway, searching. Nothing. The feeling didn't go away. Chuei stopped short. "She's crying. The demon is right here! I see it!" Jielain held her tessen ready, but nothing happened. The silence was creepy. Finally, someone walked into the alley.  
  
"Kourin?" Chuei asked, stepping forward. It was Kourin, and tears streamed down her face. "Oh," she said, wiping her eyes. She leaned back against the brick wall. "I didn't think anyone was here." Her short violet hair was down, and her school uniform was ripped at the bottom of the skirt.  
  
"What's the matter?" Chuei asked softly. Just then, there was a movement in the shadows. "Watch out!" Jielain yelled, pushing them to the ground. The shadow then exploded into fury. "Rekka Shienen!" The shadow crept back at the fiery assault, but didn't disappear. Instead, it materialized into the shape of a boy. Shin.  
  
"It's you." The bandit girl spat those words at the demon. The demon laughed.  
  
"And you, from the other world." Chuei sat up and gasped.  
  
"You're a warrior of Seri.wait.Aaauughhh!" He clutched his head and doubled over. Kourin cried out and grabbed a rock, hurling it at the boy. It struck him in the gut and knocked him off his feet.  
  
"Whoa." Jielain said. Rocks didn't do that to a demon. Kourin wasn't a normal girl.  
  
"Rekka Shienen!" she took advantage of the demon's weakness and hurled a fireball at it, hoping that a crispy demon was a dead demon. Unfortunately, the fire had no effect and Shin regained his balance quickly.  
  
"You thought you could go into my mind did you?" he asked, advancing on the doubled over Chuei.  
  
"NO!" Jielain yelled. Not Chuei, she would protect him like a fellow warrior should. Oh, if only Boshin were there he could slice up the stupid thing. Well he wasn't and she would have to make do. She circled around behind Shin to Kourin, who was trying to help Chuei up.  
  
"Kourin, throw rocks at it. You're hurting him." Kourin picked up a brick from the ground where the wall was crumbling, and threw it at the monster.  
  
"Oof! -Suzaku warriors! We will get you for this!" Shin dematerialized into a shadow, then disappeared.  
  
"Did we kill it?" Kourin asked timidly. She looked like she was about to cry again. Jielain smiled grimly. "I doubt it. He'll be back, and I have a feeling he's just a minion." She kneeled beside Chuei and felt his forehead, then suddenly looked at Kourin.  
  
"Kourin, please, pull your shirt down so I can see your chest." Kourin blushed deep crimson.  
  
"What are you some kind of lesbian pervert?"  
  
Jielain face-faulted and pulled her sleeve up to show her the mark of Suzaku burning on her forearm. "No! I need to see if you have the mark of Suzaku!"  
  
Finally, the violet-eyed girl unbuttoned the top few buttons of her blouse and gasped when she saw a red mark shining there. "Oh." her eyes were wide with surprise, but at least she wasn't crying anymore. "You- you're that boy I saw Friday when I gave Chuei his book back."  
  
"That's right, sep I ain't a guy. I just dress like that in my world."  
  
She reached down and helped Chuei to his feet, supporting his weight with her arm. "Chuei and Chiharu are warriors of Suzaku also, and another boy named Boshin back in my world. We need two more and a priestess, then we go to my world for a ceremony to keep things in line between the worlds."  
  
Kourin accepted that information without doubts. After fighting off a demon, anything could be true. Not to mention what her brother told her over the weekend.  
  
The three made their way back to the main building for class, late already.  
  
The morning wasn't too difficult, Jielain and Chuei explaining to each teacher the story, and pretending the office messed up her schedule so they could have all the same classes. No one made any more remarks about Jielain, but she got plenty of strange stares.  
  
At lunch, Jielain and Chuei sat with Kourin to talk about the strange morning. Jielain was furious that Chiharu hadn't been there to help, and glared at her across the cafeteria.  
  
"I guess my power is to tell the future, and yours is to fight and throw fire. But what about Kourin?" Chuei asked. He seemed to have fully recovered from the incident, but Jielain still kept a close watch on him.  
  
"Super strength." She said quietly.  
  
"Huh?" Jielain asked. She wondered about her mark of Suzaku. It hadn't appeared before today, even when she was fighting. Chichiri said that it would appear when her father was no longer a warrior, because Boshin's did. But what about Chuei and Chiharu? Tamahome was still alive and their marks glowed. Jielain shivered involuntarily, praying to Suzaku that her father was ok.  
  
"My brother Ryuuen told me about the book." Jielain was shocked back into reality. "Did you say Ryuuen? He died a long time ago, as a celestial warrior of Suzaku. I was named Jielain Ryuuen Chou after him." Kourin shook her head.  
  
"My brother isn't dead. I saw him yesterday. And he looked fine."  
  
Chuei, who had been very quiet, spoke finally. "I think we need to meet your brother, but that's not what's bothering me. My power- its not to see the future, its some kind of telepathy. I saw into that demon's mind before he blocked me out." His gray eyes went cloudy for a minute then looked up fearfully. "He was under orders to kill all the Suzaku warriors, by the power of Seriyuu." Jielain gasped. "What does Seriyuu have to do with us? These bastards are gonna eat flames."  
  
"Suzaku and Seriyuu have been ancient rivals. Whenever one of them is up to something, you can bet the other will try and get in the way." Kourin said factually.  
  
Chuei and Jielain stared. "How do you know all this?" Jielain asked, trying not to sound intimidating. Kourin blushed anyway.  
  
"My brother told me all about it. He really was a warrior. It seems it is my turn now." Chuei nodded in agreement.  
  
"Lets not tell my sister any of this just yet. I have a bad feeling about her." Jielain fumed. Chiharu was totally ditching them! Even after she told Jielain she should get together with Chuei! What a fake.  
  
"Excuse me." Jielain said, pulling her tessen off her back and stomping over to the table where Chiharu sat.  
  
Chiharu turned around gracefully and smiled at the bandit. "Why hello Jielain, having a nice day?" the other kids at the table looked uncomfortable that a member of their group was talking to a strange looking girl.  
  
"Ya double crossed us didn't you Chiharu?" Chiharu blinked.  
  
"What do you mean, cousin?" Jielain took a deep breath and pulled Chiharu to her feet. "Come with me." Chiharu paused to explain to her friends that she had to take care of some family business then followed Jielain angrily.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about!?" she said, pulling away from the bandit. They sat down next to Chuei and Kourin.  
  
"I ain't accusing you, but you need to stay with us for now. This is serious business and lives are on the line."  
  
"Jielain I thought we agreed not to tell her." Chuei said, sighing. "Tell me what?!" Chiharu was on the verge of exploding.  
  
"Now, Chuei." It was a command the way Jielain said it, not an exclamation. He got the message. Closing his eyes, he tried to see like he had that morning. "She's taking the tessen.and beating Jielain over the head.now she's crying. inside. You didn't mean.what?" Chuei broke the connection when Chiharu stood up.  
  
"Stop it!" she yelled. "I didn't know what you're talking about! The only reason that I don't hang out with you guys is because we aren't in the same click. Its nothing personal."  
  
"Well if you're reputation means more to you than your duty as a celestial warrior, you are one lousy friend." Jielain said vehemently.  
  
Kourin spoke up. "Chiharu, I stopped eating lunch with them because they told me I couldn't talk to Chuei any more." Kourin stared at Chiharu misty eyed. "I thought you would too when they kicked your own twin brother off the table. True friends are those you live and die for. I thought you knew."  
  
"I do know, but I also know that there are no such things as friends like that. I learned that you be nice to who you have to and take what you want."  
  
Jielain stood up. "I resent that you bitch! Yesterday I would have given my life for yours, and now you just say something like that? What about what you said this morning!? I thought you understood. I guess I was wrong." She sat down, still furious. A few hours ago that same girl told her she wanted the best for her brother and for her, and now. Chuei shook his head.  
  
"Chiharu, I know you aren't a bad person. You're just confused. That's why I still act normal to you even when your friends are around. If you want, we'll forgive you."  
  
Chuei's eyes mirrored his sister's, except for the coldness. It was hard to believe that two siblings could be so different. Then Jielain remembered the Seriyuu twin story. They cared deeply for each other, even thought they took two totally different paths. Chiharu was on the other side, but not unreachable yet.  
  
"We'll see you at dinner." Jielain said finally. Chiharu left, but didn't go back to her prep table. No one noticed. 


	8. Dinner and a strange gathering

A/n: Hahahah well I just realized that I have been writing Jielain's name with a Chou at the end instead of Kou because one is Nuriko's family name and one is Tasuki's family name and I was all confused. So I changed it some places and forgot to change some, so if it bothers you, ignore it. The main thing is that her name is Jielain Ryuuen Tasuki Kou/Chou depending on my current state of mind. Feel free to tell me how it is supposed to be for real.. anyway, this is a very nice chapter (if I do say so myself) even if it is a bit.uuuuh.. dunno how to describe it but whatever. I think it is cool. Warning, there are some spoilers so if you are going with the Viz comics, they haven't gotten that far yet. (Must go get my new Animerica Extra!!! I dread the next issue if you know what I mean though-the mountain.eeeek!) Enough blabber. Here is the story.  
  
Part Eight: Dinner and a strange gathering  
  
After school, Chuei cut baseball practice and invited Kourin to his house for dinner . Then she could call her brother and ask him to come over. She agreed, and they did.  
  
Miaka was home when they got there, and was super pleased to find out that Kourin was the next warrior. Kourin called home and gave her brother directions to Chuei's house. No one told Miaka about Chiharu, but instead described their fight with the demon and all clues about Shin, a supposed warrior of Seriyuu.  
  
Miaka began making dinner and the kids helped, Kourin being an okay cook about the same as Chuei, and Jielain standing around grumbling and making sure Miaka didn't eat any, when the doorbell rang.  
  
"I'll get it!" Chuei said, going to the door. He opened it to a handsome young man with purple hair tied into a braid. He was dressed in khaki pants and a white dress shirt.  
  
"Hi, I'm Ryuuen, Kourin's brother." Chuei smiled and shook his hand.  
  
"I see the likeness, come in. I'm Chuei. We're just making dinner." A plate crashed to the floor just as they appeared. "I'll get it," Miaka said, leaning over and sighing. When she looked up she dropped the shards of porcelain to the floor again.  
  
"Oh, Suzaku." She said. Her face was white as a ghost.  
  
"Brother!" Kourin hugged Ryuuen. "Took you long enough!" he laughed.  
  
"Sorry sis, I came right after work." Jielain surveyed the man long enough to realize that he looked exactly like the deceased warrior Nuriko from her photograph.  
  
Miaka burst into tears. "I didn't forget this time! I won't try and hug you cause you're dead and resting in peace! I'd walk through you or it really isn't you and you're really a girl!" She hid her face in her hands. Ryuuen walked through the broken porcelain to her. "Ma'am, are you alright?" Miaka looked up and wiped her eyes.  
  
"Miaka?" he asked. She sniffled and poked his chest, nodding.  
  
"I know it isn't you because you died and Chichiri said you'd never come back. I wanted to say that you were my best friend but it's not you so why am I crying? You look the same. No boobies." She looked up quickly and stepped back. "I'm very sorry sir, you just remind me of an old friend. I've been very rude. I apologize." Ryuuen looked blank.  
  
"Miaka? I'm Ryuuen. I was Nuriko, but now I'm just plain old Ryuuen." Chuei took his mother's hand. "Mom, this man used to be a warrior, but now he's reborn in this world. Please try and understand." She shook her head.  
  
"No, I have to face the truth. Nuriko died a long time ago just like Chiriko and Mitsukake and Hotohori. I'll never see Tasuki or Chichiri again and Taka is just a regular guy I met." The former Nuriko pondered for a second.  
  
"I remember Taka. He came and didn't remember me. Some friend." He then turned to Chuei. "Are you her son? And you," he asked looking at Jielain, "are you her daughter?" Chuei nodded, but Jielain reached to shake his hand. "No, I'm Jielain Ryuuen Kou, daughter of the former Celestial warrior and leader of the Mt.Reikaku bandits, Genrou who is also known as Tasuki."  
  
"Tasuki name you after me?" he asked. "And wasn't Jielain one of Tama's little siblings? Wait a second, Tasuki actually had a kid?" Jielain nodded solemnly, then frowned when Ryuuen started laughing. "This is too much." He took Miaka's hand from Chuei and led her to the living room. "Come on Miaka let's go talk things over."  
  
"But dinner-"  
  
"Don't worry mom." Chuei said, shooing her towards the living room. He turned to Jielain and Kourin. "Well, lets get this plate cleaned up and finish dinner." Kourin and Jielain agreed heartily.  
  
Twenty minutes later, Taka and Chiharu arrived home just in time for dinner. "Taka!" Miaka yelled, jumping off the couch to greet him. "Look who came! Oh Suzaku Taka!" She pulled Taka by the arm and led him to the living room squealing.  
  
"Miaka what-?" he stopped short when he saw Ryuuen sitting in his living room.  
  
"Are you.Nuriko? The mad cross-dresser.?" Ryuuen stood and offered to shake his hand. "I'm Ryuuen, I used to be Nuriko in my past life, but now my younger sister is Nuriko and I'm just plain old Ryuuen. Tamahome? What's the matter?" Taka stared blankly, and then hugged his old friend, ignoring the hand. Ryuuen grinned.  
  
"Not a cross-dresser any more, sorry." Taka stared.  
  
"What?! But that's you! You were born for drag! Remember when we all went to that hidden women's hot springs and me and Tasuki had to do that? You could tell we were men from a mile away, but you tricked me and Hotohori and Miaka for a month!"  
  
Nuriko scratched his head. "Well, the girls don't like cross- dressers." They laughed like the old friends they were and headed to the dinner table to eat, Miaka tagging along.  
  
Chuei was relieved that his father hadn't thrown a hysterical fit like his mother had upon seeing Kourin's brother. Kourin and Jielain were glad also, but the three of them avoided Chiharu through out the entire meal. She didn't attempt to make conversation with them, but observed what she could.  
  
Ryuuen, Miaka and Taka did most of the talking, after introducing everyone to each other. They attacked each other with personal questions, some of which made the kids want to disappear. Jielain found herself explaining her life story to the entire table, including everything about Boshin and others.  
  
Finally, dinner was over. Miaka invited Ryuuen to stay the night, Kourin could sleep in the trundle bed in the guest room and he could have the couch. It would probably be late when they went to bed anyway, but the girls could close the door when they got tired.  
  
Everyone agreed, so Jielain and Kourin went to the bedroom with Chuei to talk away from the adults. Chiharu went to her room.  
  
Jielain sat on the floor and watched Chuei slide the other mattress out from under the larger bed with interest. He even put sheets on it. Back home, hardly anyone ever made their beds, except at the palace where there were maids. She was back to her bandit clothes, but unarmed. Her daggers rested under the pile of clothes in her closet, along with her pictures and the book. The tessen was still beside her though, in case of an emergency.  
  
"Jielain, what do you know about the other warriors who died?" Kourin asked. Jielain scratched her head. She had grown up hearing stories about them mostly from Chichiri, but her dad had his share of things to say.  
  
"Well, lets see, Chichiri says there were seven marks, and there has to be one on each of the new warriors. I have the mark of Tasuki, Chiharu has the mark that Tamahome had, Chuei, you have the same mark Chichiri had, Boshin has the one of Hotohori, Kourin, you have the mark of Nuriko, so we need a Mitsukake and a Chiriko."  
  
WARNING: skip the next paragraph if you don't want spoilers!!!!  
  
"Dad says that Chiriko was a little kid who was really smart, some kinda kid genius, and Mitsukake was a healer guy who didn't talk too much. Chichiri says that they both gave their lives for the cause, the enemy warrior Miboshi killed Chiriko by invading his mind and taking over his body, and Mitsukake gave his life to save a city full of suffering people."  
  
Kourin looked at her thoughtfully. "I bet some of the same powers will be present in the other two warriors huh? A smart person and a healer. Shouldn't be too hard."  
  
Jielain was tired from a big day and fighting monsters. "Ya got any sake left?" she asked. Chuei frowned.  
  
"You drank it all. And besides, drinking is bad for your health at such a young age." Jielain sighed. Drinking was a way of life! Its not like she was some kind of alcoholic or nothing. "I've been drinkin' since I was twelve. It can't hurt. Especially since I don't drink much." Chuei shook his head.  
  
"You drink more than anyone I ever met." He said. Suddenly Jielain was confused. Why should he care if she drank? Her dad certainly didn't care. Did that mean Tasuki was wrong? She scowled darkly. "I like it, and bandits can drink if they wanna." That settled, she ventured to the living room to see if someone would go get her some.  
  
"Uh, Priestess, ya got any sake left?" Miaka looked up from talking to Ryuuen.  
  
"Oh, I don't know." She said, looking to Taka. Ryuuen blanked.  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"Fifteen."  
  
"And you drink?"  
  
"Hell yeah." Ryuuen shook his head. That little girl was so much like Tasuki it scared him, even (Or especially) the messy orange hair and fangs.  
  
"Well I'll get you some, if you promise not to drink it all tonight." Jielain nodded and went back to the guest bedroom. Ryuuen and Taka went to the store and told her they'd bring it in when they got back. Miaka raced to the kitchen to get some food ready.  
  
When Jielain went back, she saw Chiharu sitting on the bed. "What the hell d'ya think yer doin'?" she asked. Chuei moved to get up, but Kourin stopped him.  
  
"I came to apologize for the way I acted today. It was inappropriate, but I will be nicer from now on. Oh, and I meant what I said this morning." Jielain blushed. All the nerve of her! Saying that like what happened was a stupid cafeteria argument. Then she paused, realizing that it was a stupid cafeteria argument.  
  
"Jielain? You okay there?" Kourin asked. Jielain realized she'd been staring into space. She glared at Chiharu.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I accept your apology. This time." Chiharu let out a deep breath.  
  
"Good. Now what?" They all stared around at each other for a minute.  
  
"When the sake gets here we can gamble and dare each other to drink and the first one to pass out loses." Jielain suggested this casually. She was a very good drinker, not as good as her dad though. The rest of the group sweat dropped.  
  
"We don't drink." Kourin said. Jielain scowled. She liked her idea. Oh well, more sake for her.  
  
"How about if we play truth or dare?" Chiharu asked. Chuei groaned. That game was torture when playing with his sister. She always came up with the weirdest things.  
  
"Ok," Kourin said. She liked games. Jielain was hesitant, but agreed. Finally Chuei said he'd play, but only because everyone else wanted to.  
  
They sat in a circle on the floor. Chiharu volunteered to go first.  
  
"Jielain, truth or dare?" she asked. Jielain thought for a minute. She really didn't have anything she wanted to keep a secret, and she would do almost any dare. Dare would be more fun.  
  
"Dare." She said. Chiharu smiled widely.  
  
"I dare you to let me dress you in something and wear it until you go to bed." Jielain groaned. "Fine, what do I gotta wear?" The blonde girl giggled and ran to her room, coming back with a pile of clothes.  
  
"Aha, a push up bra, a tiny miniskirt, this low cut blouse, some cute sandals, these ribbons for your hair, lipstick, eyeliner, earrings, and a necklace."  
  
"WHAT?!" Jielain did not expect that, but, unwilling to turn down a dare for fear of a worse one, she went into the bathroom to change. Kourin went with her, giggling hysterically, and Chuei sighed.  
  
In the bathroom, Jielain changed and Kourin helped her with the make up and jewelry. When they were done, Kourin stood back and whistled.  
  
"Wow, I wish I had a body like that!" Jielain blushed deep red and swore to get that dumb blonde back twice as good. The miniskirt failed to cover her panties from the back, and the stupid bra was very uncomfortable. Not to mention the red ribbons tying her hair into pigtails. She felt like a living Soi.  
  
Back in the bedroom, Chuei didn't try to hide his awe, and Chiharu didn't try to hide her hysterical laughter. Jielain sat cross-legged on the floor.  
  
"NO!" Chiharu yelled. "You can't sit like that! Look, put your legs like this and sit on them." Jielain grumbled but complied, not wanting to make a more fool of herself-if that was possible.  
  
"Ok Chuei, your turn." Chuei felt bad for Jielain, so he decided to get his sister back for her. He had the perfect dare.  
  
"Chiharu, truth or dare."  
  
"Dare." She said quickly.  
  
"Ok, I dare you to call Mako right now and ask him to date you, then hang out with him all day tomorrow at school."  
  
"NOOOOOO!" she whined, but the only response was that Kourin ran to the kitchen and got the phone.  
  
"He's had a crush on you all year, and he's a really nice guy." Chuei said.  
  
"But he is so nerdy. I couldn't possibly-" she paused, remembering their earlier conversation  
  
"Ahem?" Chuei cleared his throat with much authority.  
  
"Fine. Give me the phone, and what's his number?" She grabbed the phone and dialed the number Chuei recited.  
  
"Hello? Is Mako there? Ok." She waited for a minute then continued.  
  
"Hi, this is Chiharu, Chuei's sister. Yeah. Well, I was wondering if you would let me hang out with you at school tomorrow, then maybe we can catch lunch sometime this weekend. You would? Well, ok. Yes, I'm at home. Right. See you tomorrow." She hung up and sighed. "I did it. But still, that was an evil dare." Chuei just smiled. If he knew his sister, she wouldn't mind Mako one bit once she saw him. If it weren't for his glasses and nerdiness, you might mistake him for one of her ex-boyfriends.  
  
"Ok Kourin your turn."  
  
"Um, Chuei, truth or dare."  
  
"Truth." He said. Kourin looked thoughtful for a minute.  
  
"Hmmm, I know it's lame, but who do you have crush on right now?" He looked surprised, then blushed. "It probably seems kinda perverted at the moment, but." he looked up at the rest of his friends. "I really have liked this one girl since I met her. The only reason I don't want to say is cause I don't think she'd like me. I'm not exactly her type."  
  
"Who?" Kourin asked blankly. Chiharu rolled her eyes. Like it wasn't obvious.  
  
"Err, It's Jielain." He blushed deep red and didn't meet her eyes. Jielain nearly cried. He liked her? She knew she'd been falling for him, but oh, wow, he liked her. She smiled, and met his gaze finally.  
  
"Chuei, I really like you too." The boy looked up quickly.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yer the psychic one, you tell me." She grumbled.  
  
"Ok, enough of that, your turn Jielain." Jielain looked around. Only Kourin was left to ask.  
  
"Truth or dare?"  
  
"Truth."  
  
"Uh," Jielain thought. What could she ask? Crushes was already used, they knew a little about her family, soooo. "What's the worst trouble you've ever been in?"  
  
Kourin was very quiet. "Trouble as in with my parents or trouble as in situation to get out of?"  
  
"Situation." Jielain said, pulling her miniskirt down a little more.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll tell you from the beginning a little about myself. Normally I don't tell people, but you guys are warriors of Suzaku, and I shouldn't hide anything.  
  
"I live with Ryuuen because my parents died when we were younger, and he and our other brother Rokou work long hours to pay for our apartment and things. Well, one day I was home alone after school, and someone knocked on the door. I thought it might be a neighbor so I opened it, but it wasn't. It was a man, who said he was a friend of my brothers. I let him in, and as soon as I did he attacked me.  
  
"It was so scary, being helpless against a grown man in the tiny apartment. He had a knife and it was at my throat. He told me to get undressed but I screamed and screamed. Ryuuen heard me from the parking lot and came up. He beat the man to a bloody pulp, and I cried and cried for him to stop, but he wouldn't. He just kept hitting him. I was afraid they would send him to jail and I'd never see him again, but he kept saying something about not letting me die.  
  
"Finally I called the police and they came and an ambulance took the scary man away. Ryuuen was taken to the jail with the police and they asked me what happened.  
  
"Anyway, there was a trial and the man was sent to prison for attempted rape and murder of a minor, and Ryuuen was released as innocent, using violence in self defense and defense of his dependant. That was the worst trouble I ever got in. They never leave me by myself anymore." The others just stared, dumbstruck by her story. Jielain could relate to her, but Chuei and Chiharu were surprised. Finally, Jielain stood up.  
  
"Kourin, I'm sorry that you had to go through that and I can totally relate. But I heard the mechanical horse pull up and I need a drink freakin' bad."  
  
She left the room, covering her behind with her hands as she walked. A few times her father had killed people for trying to rape or murder her. That was why he taught her to use a dagger and the tessen, and probably why he sent her to the palace too. It was much safer there than the hideout.  
  
Ryuuen, Taka and Miaka stared when they saw Jielain dressed like a modern Soi. "Well I'll be damned." Taka said. "Tasuki's kid is a girl." Jielain growled at him.  
  
"Be damned then, where's the liquor?" Ryuuen handed her the bottle.  
  
"Need a glass?" he asked.  
  
"Naw, and just if yer wonderin' it was a dare." She stalked off to the guest room quickly, ignoring Miaka's question about whose bra she was wearing.  
  
When she got back, she had a little drink, then Chuei and Chiharu went to their rooms for bed, and she and Kourin got into their nightclothes. (An extra shirt from Chiharu for Kourin and bandit clothes for Jielain.)  
  
Lying in their beds, Jielain told Kourin about how her father had saved her from rape and murder and how Chichiri taught her a few spells to freeze people in their tracks so she could run away. It seemed to cheer her up anyway, that at least someone else knew how she felt. Jielain also confided enough to tell her that she missed Boshin and Hinako, even though they weren't really that close. They didn't know it but those two were her only friends in that world her age. Finally, they fell asleep.  
  
  
  
Questions? Comments? I Love the feedback (thanks Otaku Pitcher) and constructive criticism as long as it is nice. Thanks!!! ^^ 


	9. School again and a big bad seriyuu plan

Part Nine: School Again and a Big Bad Seriyuu plan  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yugi and I never ever will. But I may one day own a different comic of my own.  
  
A/N: That last part was really long I know. oh well that's ok cause I love this fic soooo much! I drew little doodles all over my papers on my desk of Jielain and Chuei and Chiharu and Kourin and everyone else you haven't met yet.yes there are more warriors of Suzaku and a priestess and warriors of Seriyuu. I have the bios for the rest of the Suzaku warriors, but not all the Seriyuu ones yet. (Hint: One of the Suzaku warriors is a doctor and the other is really really smart!) - You knew that already huh? To answer your question, you just have to wait and see. I also have all the Seriyuu warriors planned, but I can't fit all of them into the plot, so you only get to meet a few of them.sorry. And also I apologize for not updating.school got ahead of me, plus I have Debate Club, Karate, Confirmation, etc. So here it is.  
  
  
  
"Shin, you failed me." A girl with white blonde hair stared at Shin with detest. "Until we get the book, you, Kazuo, Mako and I are the only warriors in this world. The priestess will be disappointed in you." Shin, the warrior of the shadows bowed.  
  
"I am sorry, but I didn't expect the third warrior to appear out of nowhere. She stopped me from killing the other two." The blonde girl stood up and smacked Shin across the face.  
  
"You let them know who we are! The element of surprise is no longer in our favor! We need the book! Once we have it, it will be easy. Already, Plans are underway to kill the emperor and the former warriors." Shin looked up. He had been forced to fight against this strange enemy under penalty of death, but he didn't want to displease Masami. She was very formidable and her powers were greater than his. Masami would have much rather sent Kazuo or Mako on the mission, bet neither of them knew they were warriors of Seriyuu yet. It was quite a predicament.  
  
Masami herself was very secretive and refused to tell Shin her real plans. She told him only what he needed to know, and manipulated him as she pleased. Since Shin was neither of strong mind or spirit, she hated to waste her time on him. Masami had been spying on Kazuo, and she would be very helpful, especially when her memories as Suboshi were reawakened. Mako, on the other hand, would be harder to persuade to join, but it could be done. The warriors of Suzaku would pay in this life since they hadn't in the last. Masami smiled and went to talk to her other warriors, pawns, as she liked to think of them. Kazuo and Mako would soon be on her side.  
  
"Awww Dammit I don't wanna go to school again." Jielain sat up in the bed and glared at Chiharu. Kourin was already in the shower, but Jielain hadn't moved.  
  
"You have to because the next warrior might show and don't you want to beat the crap out of those Seriyuu guys if they come today? I'm gonna stick with you guys and hope to do some serious ass kicking." Chiharu said, tossing Jielain a school uniform. The bandit grumbled, but got up and dressed anyway. It was bound to be a long day.  
  
In the living room, people rushed around like crazy. Taka had overslept and was going to be late to work, Miaka spilled milk all over the kitchen floor and screamed at anyone who tried to go in there, Ryuuen volunteered to take the kids to school, but he couldn't find his keys. Kourin was in one bathroom and Chiharu in the other, so Chuei and Jielain had to wait. "Dammit I don't need to take a shower, I just gotta take a leak." Jielain yelled through the door.  
  
"Well don't come in cause I'm still naked" Chiharu told her prissily from inside.  
  
"Rekka Shienen!!!"  
  
"AAAAAUUUGGGHHHH!!" The door was burnt to a crisp and Chiharu hid behind a towel. "You idiot! Now our bathroom has no door!" Jielain paid no attention to her and stormed in, lifting her skirt and sitting on the toilet.  
  
"I don't care, it ain't my house." Jielain finished and pulled up her panties, then straitened her uniform.  
  
"I can't believe you just went to the bathroom while I was standing here naked!"  
  
"Well I did Dammit so there!"  
  
"SHUT UP!" Chuei appeared where the door used to be and silenced the two quickly. "Ryuuen says we're leaving in five minutes so get your stuff together, and." he silenced when he noticed his sister standing in only a towel. He turned around.  
  
"Get some clothes on." Chiharu glared at Jielain and went to her room, slamming the door (still intact) behind her.  
  
At school, Chiharu avoided her old group, who avoided her, and Mako came to talk to her. He was blushing, and hesitant to talk to the blonde beauty.  
  
"Hi, err, Hello, Chiharu." He said. Chuei pushed his sister over to him and pinched her shoulder. She glared at him, but got the message. Jielain laughed and dodged Chiharu's fist.  
  
"Hello Makoto." She shuffled over to him gloomily. Her brother's friends were such nerds. Mako had glasses and short spiked brown hair (like Vash! -but brown. -_-) and green eyes. He wasn't unbearable, but he wasn't Mr. Prom King. Chiharu decided that she would be nice and give him a chance. Might as well get the most out of this dare.  
  
"Oh, Mako, did you finish you Algebra homework?" she shuffled through her book bag for her homework, showing him her half completed page. "I didn't have time last night." He nodded and they went to a table to coach her through the remaining problems.  
  
"What a dummy." Jielain told Chuei, just as Yuki came running up.  
  
"Eek! I just saw your sister talking to Mako!? What's with that?" The short guy jumped up and down angrily. "Did you tell her to Chuei? That's mean to tease him, she'd never go out with him!" Chuei scratched his head.  
  
"Never? Then I guess she lied when she said she's going to lunch with him this weekend." Yuki almost fainted.  
  
"This is like that time she asked him for help on the Zelda videogame and he went into her room and the next day at school he gloated for ever!"  
  
"That was the sixth grade Yuki!" Chuei told his friend, shaking his head. Jielain laughed. "What a loser! He liked her since the sixth grade!" Yuki glared at the bandit, then stalked away angrily. Chuei sighed.  
  
"Don't worry, he's just emotional." Jielain knew the sort. Some of the bandits would stay in their rooms for days after being dumped by their girlfriends, only to be scolded (with the tessen) by their boss, Tasuki. Yuki might have been an ok bandit, wimpy, but he'd lose that after a few days and a few fireballs.  
  
Kourin walked up to them a few minutes later.  
  
"There's no sign of Shin anywhere, but I think we should keep our eyes open." Jielain blanked. "Well of course we gotta keep our eyes open! 'Else we'll run into things when we walk!" Chuei and Kourin sighed, not feeling like correcting her in the figure of speech.  
  
"Anyway, let's all meet up at lunch to talk, I'll tell Chiharu." Chuei said, motioning to his twin.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Shin was sneaking around the house of the former priestess, looking for the Universe of the Four Gods book. Masami had been very clear that it was important he find it, and if he didn't he would be terminated. Not that Shin cared so much. Being bossed around by Masami was hard work; death might be a good thing. Already she had scolded him for that ordeal with the Suzaku warriors the day before. His face was still a little red. He easily slipped under the door of the house in shadow form, and flitted around looking for clues as to it's hiding. The first place he checked was the master bedroom, then the study, then each of the other bedrooms, one by one. He was careful to make each room look exactly as it had before he came, so they didn't get suspicious. Finally he found it, in a pile of clothes in one of the closets. He grinned, and disappeared. Masami would be very pleased indeed.  
  
  
  
"Kazuo, it's ok," Masami comforted the girl in her arms. Kazuo was wracked with sobs, rocking back and forth on the floor.  
  
"How could they do that to me?!" She screamed. Masami sighed.  
  
"They are evil. They want you to suffer. They also have kidnapped him. Look." Masami conjured a mirror and cast a spell on it. The surface fogged, and then cleared again, revealing a pretty girl with honey blonde hair and gray eyes, reviewing homework problems with another boy. Kazuo gasped.  
  
"That's him!" Masami nodded.  
  
"They are corrupting your own twin brother. He doesn't even know who you are." Kazuo looked intently at the picture. "Who is she?" she asked. Masami almost smiled.  
  
"She is the warrior who killed you in your past life. She is the warrior of Suzaku with the mark of Tamahome. She won't remember you though, oh no, while she bears the mark of Tamahome, her father is the one who has the memories of your death." Kazuo took a deep breath. So that was her. The one responsible for all the awful things that Masami told her about. That girl must pay, so that her brother could be safe, and so that she could live in peace. Masami pulled Kazuo into her arms gently.  
  
"Kazuo, you must bring your brother to me. Mako is a warrior like us and together we can kill all the Suzaku warriors. Already, Shin is gathering the portal to our old world, where of the warriors of Seriyuu waits for us." Kazuo nodded.  
  
"Yes Masami, I will." Masami pulled away and handed the girl two items. One was a wooden flute, and the other was a replica of the yo-yo's Suboshi had. Kazuo took them gratefully. Her powers were still developing, but with her memories she was very determined to get her brother back.  
  
"Masami, do you have memories of your past life? Does Shin?" Masami nodded. "Shin is the reincarnation of Miboshi and I am Nakago. You and Mako, while not related in this life and world, were the twins Amiboshi and Suboshi. In fact, let me tell you a story."  
  
Kazuo sat back and waited, Masami brushing the white blonde hair from her face.  
  
"The priestess of Suzaku, when she summoned the beast god, was so pure, and so were her warriors, that Suzaku allowed them to be reborn into her world as new people, with the memories of their past lives to let them find each other. However, some of the warriors died in her world, throwing off the balance, and their children or relatives were carriers of the mark.  
  
"Seriyuu, on the other hand, did not have such great warriors, and when he was sealed away he blamed it on them. We are those warriors. This life's pains are the result of our failures in that life. If Seriyuu had been happy, you and your brother would have been reborn as siblings, happily ever after. But it didn't happen. We must ensure that Seriyuu is happy with us."  
  
Kazuo took that in indifferently. The only thing she cared about was being with her brother. Nothing else mattered. She would bring him to Masami and everything would work out for them. 


	10. The next warrior and a bit of romance

Part ten: The next warrior and a bit of romance  
  
  
  
A/N: I originally wrote chapter nine and ten as one chapter but it was 4,000 plus words! So I split it to about 2,000 each. (About- I think ten is longer.) Anyway, I really hope that you all like the story, because I really have put a lot of time into it. These characters are special to me, because they are so cool. Someday I hope to create a story that is as awesome and touching as Fushigi Yugi, but for now I like to write fan fics as practice to get the hang of making them flow and all that junk. I really hope you review too. Like I've said before, constructive criticism is welcome as long as you are nice and don't hurt my feelings. (Like if you say something mean, say something nice too.) Thanks to those of you have reviewed! I love you!  
  
Meant to post this yesterday and I forgot.well it was Superbowl Sunday.not that I watched it but my family came over and I stuffed myself on hot wings and brownies.ugh. And also, boyfriend go poof, algone. ^^ gonna get me a new one of these days. Sorry such a long Authors note. Bear with me.  
  
This chapter is very nice and romancey, as are a lot of the ones from here on out.and sorry there is indeed a cliffhanger. I will try to get the next chapter up sooner that I have been.  
  
Disclaimer: Still not mine, but I invented the kids  
  
At lunch, the warriors of Suzaku plus Mako and Yuki, sat arguing about the stupidity of teachers. Jielain and Chuei, who had both gotten detentions for their uncompleted homework and for passing notes and for swearing at other students (that was Jielain), were both against teachers. Mako thought they deserved it for breaking the rules, and Kourin agreed, but Chiharu was to busy copying Mako's biology homework to really put in anything, and Yuki was trying to finish his own algebra homework, due next class.  
  
"Well I ain't goin'." Jielain said simply. For all she cared the teachers could just go to hell and leave her alone. Besides, she'd only be in this world for a little longer, (Hopefully).  
  
"Oh, but then the teachers won't like you." Kourin said that as if the world would end if the teachers didn't think the best about you. Jielain laughed.  
  
"Why does a bandit care what a stupid teacher thinks?" she asked, deliberately staring at Kourin. Kourin flushed.  
  
"Well, you tend to get better grades when they like you." Mako nodded.  
  
"Yes, Kourin is correct. There is a direct correlation in the grades a student receives and their relation to the teacher in question." Chuei sighed dramatically.  
  
"And we all know how important grades are to Jielain."  
  
"Huh? I don't care about grades at all!" The table sweat dropped, but didn't deny it.  
  
Just then a boy walked up to the table. He was tall, about 18 years old, and he had light brown hair done into a strange ponytail on top of his head.  
  
"Hello Nuriko, Tasuki, Tamahome. My astronomical calculations concluded that the three of you would appear here at this designated time. I am glad to see that I was correct." He smiled at them warmly.  
  
"Are you-?"  
  
"Chiriko." He said, nodding at Jielain's question. "My name is Dokun, but I am the celestial warrior Chiriko of Suzaku. I've looked for you for quite a while."  
  
They all stared at him for a minute, then sighed. Mako and Yuki looked around nervously.  
  
"Is he a friend of yours Chuei?" Mako asked. Chuei sweat dropped.  
  
"Well not exactly. It's .a family thing." He said hesitantly.  
  
"Like a role playing game." Chiharu added. "Oh, actually, Mako, would you come with me to.the.front of the building, you too Yuki, I err.need to talk about something."  
  
Mako stood up quickly, blushing. "Sure Chiharu." Yuki followed dejectedly. Chuei sighed inwardly. Thank goodness his sister was good in a tight spot. He turned to the newcomer, who had sat down in Mako's empty place.  
  
"Hello, warriors of Suzaku. My name is Chuei." Dokun smiled.  
  
"Are you Tamahome?" he asked. Jielain laughed.  
  
"You think we're your friends from yer past life? You think I'm Genrou Tasuki?" Dokun nodded.  
  
"Aren't you?" he asked, confused. Jielain continued laughing at the thought of her dad dressed in a girls' school uniform, and almost fell off the bench. But Kourin, ever polite and sweet, smiled at him kindly.  
  
"I must apologize for Tasuki. She is Tasuki, as I am Nuriko, but she isn't the Tasuki you know. She is Jielain Tasuki, daughter of Genrou Tasuki. I am Kourin Nuriko, younger sister to the reincarnated Ryuuen Nuriko."  
  
Chiriko nodded. Already he was calculating a way to determine the location of the other warriors. "What about him?" he looked at Chuei.  
  
"Well, with me it's kinda weird actually. I have the mark of Chichiri, but I'm the son of the priestess and the former Tamahome Warrior. The girl who left is Chiharu, my twin sister. She has the mark of Tamahome."  
  
"Aha." Dokun realized his mistake. He stood up and removed his shoe and sock, them put his foot on the table. The kids stared.  
  
"X equals a negative B plus or minus the square root of B squared minus four AC all over two A." (that is the quadratic formula fyi) The top of his foot began to shine with a symbol.  
  
"Ooh," the table watched him proudly display his mark of Suzaku.  
  
Meanwhile, Mako and Chiharu were sitting on the front steps of the school. They had ditched Yuki at the councilor's office by telling him that they need volunteers for a math club, and went off alone. Chiharu was kind of nervous about being alone with him. She'd only ever talked to him when he was with her brother and Yuki. His light brown hair was covering his eyes, but when he looked up he brushed it away and took off his glasses.  
  
"So, what was it you wanted to talk about?" Chiharu blushed, noticing his eyes were green. Without his glasses he was actually.cute.  
  
"Oh, I was just trying to get away from them," she checked her emotions with a smile, ignoring the fact that he was staring at her. He nodded.  
  
"You seem different today. What happened? Yesterday you wouldn't have talked to me if I was the last person on Earth." Chiharu nodded sadly.  
  
"Well, Jielain actually was the one who made me realize that I was a total bitch." She said. Mako started.  
  
"No, not always. You were always cold at school, even to your own twin brother, but not when we were all alone. I remember when all of us, Chuei, you and me would play in the tree house in your back yard. You always made us go up first and check for spiders."  
  
Chiharu laughed. She did remember that, in the sixth grade, before she started playing softball and dating boys. What had happened to make her change so drastically?  
  
"I apologize for the way I acted lately. Can you forgive me?" she asked. Mako nodded, smiling. "Sure. You've made up most of it today, just being with me. I appreciate your company."  
  
"How can I make up the rest?" she was sincere in her request, especially since she was starting to really like this boy. Her heart skipped a beat involuntarily. He had major potential as a boyfriend, if she didn't blow it. Mako leaned over, and kissed her cheek softly.  
  
"There, now you've made it up." Chiharu stared at him. He was being so mature. The Mako she knew would have rattled off math problems or something. Chiharu blushed. None of her old boyfriends were so nice or considerate.  
  
Mako was also blushing. He put his glasses back on and scooted away form her, so she wouldn't see his face. Chiharu laughed.  
  
"All that and all you do is kiss me on the cheek? I'd have thought you would smack me." She scooted over to him and hugged him. "You're so understanding."  
  
"Mako, Mako, Mako." A voice said sarcastically from behind them. "Owww. what was that for?" Chiharu and Mako turned around to see Chuei, Jielain, Kourin, and Chiriko standing there staring. Jielain was rubbing her head.  
  
"The lunch bell rang, are you two just gonna sit there all hugging?" Chuei asked. Mako and Chiharu jumped up and away from each other. Chiharu glared at her brother.  
  
"No, we were just going to class." She said.  
  
"More like goin' to the bathroom to- Owww." Chuei had bopped Jielain on the head again. He wouldn't let her cluelessness ruin the spark he saw between Chiharu and Mako.  
  
"Well then you better go, come on Jielain." Chuei turned to the bandit girl smiling. She followed him, after making a face at Chiharu. Chiriko and Kourin followed, talking to Chuei.  
  
"I'll go home and try to locate the last warrior, then I'll arrange to meet with your parents and Kourin's brother. I've been waiting to see them a long time." His eyes kind of got a far-out look, and then he waved and ran out to his car.  
  
Jielain sighed. Thank goodness for him. Soon she would be able to go home. She was a little confused though. Part of her didn't want to go. Somehow, she wanted to stay with Chuei, but how could she stay and be the bandit leader back home. And despite her gripes, she did miss Boshin and Hinako, and Chichiri and her father and Houki and Kouji. Things were to confusing. Right now she had to focus on her mission, then when that was sorted out she could think about the rest of her life.  
  
  
  
That afternoon, when Kourin was arguing with Jielain and Chuei about whether they should go to detention or not, A girl approached them. She was pretty, with short brown hair and green eyes. Chuei actually though she looked a bit like Mako, but pushed the thought aside when she smiled at them sweetly.  
  
"Hello, my name is Kazuo, I'm new here. I was wondering if you could tell me where the office is." Jielain glared at her. The chi she felt wasn't exactly right. As if the girl was hiding something.but what?  
  
"Sure, the office is right over there, around the corner." Chuei pointed the way.  
  
"Thanks." She waved and walked the way he had pointed. As she turned, Jielain saw something in her backpack.  
  
Yo-yo's! Jielain quickly turned to her friends. "That girl, Chuei, did you sense anything just now? She had something in her backpack that makes me suspicious.  
  
"What was it?" Kourin asked.  
  
"Yo-yo's." Jielain looked grim, but Kourin and Chuei just stared blankly.  
  
"So? What does that have to do with anything? I didn't pick up anything right off." Jielain growled.  
  
"She was covering something- her chi wasn't all there. And the yo- yo's- well that's really serious." Kourin frowned.  
  
"How is that serious?" she asked Jielain. "Can't a person have a yo- yo and not be suspicious?"  
  
"No. Ask Tamahome. He would say the same."  
  
"Jielain, why would my dad hate yo-yo's? I think this world is just making you paranoid."  
  
"NO! I know what I'm talking about Chuei! Do you know why I was named Jielain? Do you!?" she wasn't talking in her normal accent and she looked generally stressed out. Chuei grabbed her shoulders.  
  
"Jielain! Calm down!" Kourin nodded in agreement.  
  
"Yes, just tell us, we don't know." Jielain took a deep breath.  
  
"Not here."  
  
So they got a ride home with Ryuuen, ditching both detention and baseball practice. Chiharu stayed for her softball practice, and so did Mako. Chuei had a feeling that she would be playing very impressively today.  
  
"Priestess, may I talk with you for a minute?" Jielain stood, still in her school clothes, with Miaka in the kitchen.  
  
"What is it Jielain?" she asked.  
  
"It's Suboshi or Amiboshi. I don't know which. I need you to help me explain to the others exactly what to watch out for in the Seriyuu warriors, since you know them better than I do." She would have laughed if she wasn't so serious. "All I know are the stories that I heard from my father and Chichiri."  
  
Miaka stopped what she was doing. The Seriyuu warriors had been reborn too? Well, it made sense. After seeing Chiriko (he stopped by earlier that day) and Nuriko, it was just a matter of time until they showed up, since happiness was never meant to last.  
  
"Yes. I know them. Maybe you should ask Chiriko, I- I don't know if I could make it through the whole story." She turned and hugged the bandit girl. "You remind me so much of your father, but so different. I wish he could come here." Jielain knew how she felt. She wished she could see her father again.  
  
"We have to find the last warrior." Jielain was uncomfortable with the priestess being so familiar with her. "Hey, why don't you write him a letter, and we go back I'll give it to him?" Miaka smiled.  
  
"Oh! I should! I will!" she rushed off to go do exactly that. Jielain sighed and went back to the living room.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll have to do my best. Should I wait for Chiharu?" Chuei nodded, just as Chiharu burst through the door with Mako.  
  
"Mom, I'm home! Oh hi guys!" her face was flushed and she grinned widely, holding a laughing Mako by the hand. She stopped when she saw the grim look on their faces.  
  
"Guys? What's the matter with you? Look, I brought Mako over for dinner." She moved closer to him and stared. Chuei frowned.  
  
"We have bad news." He said. Chiharu glared.  
  
"Are you trying to ruin my day?" Mako tried to comfort her.  
  
"It's ok, I'll come back tomorrow." Chiharu wouldn't stand for that. When she was determined, she really stood her ground. Good for fighting, bad for arguing with. Chuei was ready to give up.  
  
"Sure Chiharu, I love to make you miserable. This is really important. We found another Seriyuu warrior." Jielain stood up, impatient.  
  
"We'll meet up tomorrow. Hopefully, Chiriko will have the next warrior, and we'll be able to go my world before the Seriyuu bastards can get their warriors together." She went to her room, leaving everyone to stare at her strangely.  
  
  
  
In her room, Jielain changed back to her bandit clothes and took her bag out of the closet. The picture was there, the one of her father and mother, along with her jewelry and the picture her father gave her of all the warriors. She smiled, seeing the resemblance of her friends to their parents. If Tamahome and Miaka had honey blonde hair and gray blue eyes, they would look just like Chiharu and Chuei. But then she looked closer, noticing that the priestess was more self conscious than Chiharu, and that Tamahome was much more arrogant looking than his son. Was she like her father? Chichiri always said that she was more mature than he was at her age. Was she less bandit like?  
  
Finally Jielain reached in to look at the book, but found it wasn't there. She searched the closet, then the rest of the room.  
  
'Shit.' She thought, running back to the living room.  
  
"Priestess! Priestess!" she called for Miaka. Her heart was thumping loud in her chest, and she clutched the tessen in one hand.  
  
"What is it Jielain?" Miaka asked, worried by the girl's frantic look.  
  
"The book. Someone stole it." Miaka gasped.  
  
"What!? Are you sure? Did you look everywhere?" Jielain nodded.  
  
"We have to find it. Chuei, can you use your power to find it? Mine isn't strong enough." The other kids looked bewildered. Had the bandit actually gone mad?  
  
"Jielain I don't know how to use my powers."  
  
"Well try Dammit!" she was on the verge of Burning the entire house down. That book was the only link back to her world, her home. "Whatever happens we need the book! It's more important than finding the last warrior! Without it I can't even get home!" she ran past them and out the front door.  
  
"Wait!" Chuei called, chasing her. Getting her lost in the middle of a strange world was the last thing they needed. Chuei grabbed her sleeve at the end of the driveway.  
  
"Let me go!" she yelled, trying to get away from. "I have to find it!" Chuei was calm, holding her wrists to keep her from leaving. His eyes were hard and determined.  
  
"Don't be so brash, my mom may have another idea for finding it. Running out into the street won't solve anything." Jielain stopped struggling.  
  
"You're right. I'm not acting like a proper warrior." Chuei sighed. She was finally acting more like the regular Jielain.  
  
"Come back." He said, putting his arms around her. "We will get it back. I swear." Jielain was taken aback by his sudden show of affection. Near tears, she shoved him off and stalked into street, alone. 


	11. Battle in the streets of Tokyo

Part Eleven: Battle in the streets of Tokyo.hey this sounds familiar!  
  
A/n: Wahhhh! Sorry to leave it off like that but I just couldn't resist. Don't worry, things will get worse, then better at the end.But you'll be relieved to know this is a long chapter with action and romance.quite mushy ^^ I have been so busy lately! So sorry! Thank you so much for the advice and stuff, I have it all planned out, but I haven't decided whether or not to put priestesses in. If I do they won't have really big parts..hmmmm.what thinks ya'll. Oh!!! It snowed! It hasn't snowed in the central Texas hill country since I was like 10!! Wow!!! It is very pretty, but it will be all gone by midday, because the ground is so hot. Luckly, my brothers woke me up at 8 this morning (a Saturday!) so I could see it! _ But I hate the cold so much..I dunno if snow is worth being cold. Oh well, here's the story.  
  
Disclaimer: grrr.getting tired of these.not mine, but I did invent the kids.  
  
  
  
"Dammit I'm lost." Jielain stood in the middle of a crowded downtown street, surveying her surroundings. It looked like every other street she had been on so far. After Chuei hugged her, she felt bad about just leaving, but she didn't want him to see her cry and it was the first thing she thought of. Poor Chuei, she really did like him too. It was just not the right time for them to get romantic. After it was over, she could ask him to stay with her at the bandit hideout, but first she had to make sure she could even get to the hideout. Luckily, she sensed a familiar chi. A bad chi, but a familiar one. Kazuo.  
  
"You." The girl spat. "Where is the girl with the mark of Tamahome?"  
  
Jielain faced the girl they had seen that afternoon, tessen in hand, preparing for her attack and with absolutely no desire to answer her question.  
  
"Where is the book?" she asked. Kazuo smiled evilly.  
  
"Shin had it and took it to Masami. You'll never get it back. All I want is to kill the Tamahome girl and get my brother back. Don't make me kill you."  
  
Jielain smiled. "You make it sound so easy." She charged at her nemesis, but another figure was in the way.  
  
"Tasuki." The new person said. She was scary looking, with long white- blonde hair and small, cold blue eyes. She smiled at the warrior and motioned for Kazuo to get behind her. Jielain sensed that this chi was stronger than anyone she knew. It wouldn't do any good to fight this girl by herself.  
  
"You are weaker than when we last met, you and I." The girl said. Jielain glared. She wouldn't give into her desire to attack, since that was what the stranger wanted. Instead, she slipped her dagger into her free hand from her waist and stood up tall.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked. The person was definitely a Seriyuu warrior, but which one? She had never seen any of them, and only recognized Kazuo by the yo-yo's.  
  
"I am Masami, but Nakago is the power inside me. I'm sorry we don't have more time to get to know each other. Pity." She raised her left hand and prepared to fire an energy attack, but Jielain was too fast, she slipped up and slashed at her chest with the hidden dagger.  
  
"Noooo!" Kazuo yelled, watching her leader fall. Masami stepped away from the bandit and clutched at the wound.  
  
"Clever. So you have learned to be more patient, little bandit. I'm afraid that isn't enough to kill me." Masami straightened in spite of the blood covering her front. Jielain backed away, but forgot about Kazuo behind her.  
  
"Auuuggghhh!" she yelled as the girl grabbed her ponytail and swung her head into the concrete.  
  
"Ugh. You fight dirty, goin' two against one." Jielain picked herself up off of the street and wiped the blood off her forehead. Kazuo still held her though, and kicked her in the side. Jielain was prepared for that and grabbed her foot mid kick, bending it the wrong way and causing Kazuo to cry out in pain. Released of Kazuo's grasp, Jielain took a swing at Masami and almost reached her. Masami had teleported away from her, causing the punch to go wide.  
  
"Coward!" Jielain yelled, grabbing her tessen and taking another swing. Masami teleported to directly behind her and put the tip of Jielain's dagger to her throat. She had dropped it when she reached for the tessen. Careless.  
  
"Kill me then, I don't care." She said.  
  
"Oh, but you do. If I kill you, then how do you think your father will feel when I kill him? And your little lover boy?"  
  
"You wouldn't!" Jielain clenched her jaw, then swung around and caught the dagger on the side of the face, knocking it away from her enemy. Tessen ready, she plunged it into Masami's gut, forcing her to her knees.  
  
"You.I will kill you." She smiled and teleported away, leaving Kazuo to fend for herself.  
  
"Look at that fight!"  
  
"Someone call the police."  
  
"Kids these days!"  
  
Jielain noticed the crowd and turned, rushing off. Kazuo did the same, hurrying on her hurt leg in the opposite direction.  
  
"Dammit, now I'm hurt and lost." She walked a little ways, but soon had to stop and catch her breath. She was still attracting a lot of attention, with the blood spilling down the right side of her face and forehead. Not to mention her clothes, stained from both her and Masami's wounds.  
  
"Do you need a doctor?"  
  
"The hospital's right there you know,"  
  
"Do you want me to call an ambulance?"  
  
Jielain glared at the passerby's, but finally felt too weak to argue. Within moments, she blacked out, and was somehow transported to a hospital.  
  
Jielain awoke to hear two people arguing in the hall outside her room. She tried to get up, but found herself too weak. She shivered, looking around.  
  
The room was white, and smelled strangely. She wrinkled her nose, concentrating on the voices.  
  
"You deliberately disobeyed the orders given by your superior! I should fire you!"  
  
"I saved her didn't I?! Isn't that what this is all about anyway? Does it really matter how I do it!?"  
  
"Yes, it does matter. You need to follow the protocol. You're too young to make decisions like this. She could have died."  
  
"I save people, that's why I came to this place. Not to mess things up, or to hurt anyone, but to save lives! Why won't you just let me!?"  
  
"I just can't."  
  
Then she heard the sound of a door slamming, and someone stalking away. Someone opened the door to her room.  
  
"Hello?" The speaker was a boy of about 17 or 18, with black hair spiked up tall. He was very big and muscular, and he had on a black leather jacket over his scrubs and lab coat.  
  
Jielain didn't answer him, but stared for a minute. He looked familiar.but she was too weak to test his chi.  
  
"What was that racket about?" she asked. He sighed.  
  
"Oh, nothing. My name is Myojuan. I'm an assistant nurse, and the doctor wants to fire me because I saved you without using a single antibiotic."  
  
"I'm Jielain. Thank you." He shrugged.  
  
"Just doing my job. No one seems to appreciate it, but you are welcome. I just came back to see that you made it ok. Might I ask how you came about those injuries?"  
  
Jielain nodded. "Two dammed evil bastards attacked me two on one and beat the bloody shit outta me. I got one of them pretty good though."  
  
Myojuan looked a bit bewildered. That wasn't the explanation he had expected. Most people got concussions and slash wounds like that from car accidents.  
  
"And where the hell are my clothes and weapons?" she demanded. Myojuan blinked.  
  
"Well, the clothes were taken to get washed, and the weapons were confiscated. Patients aren't allowed to have knives."  
  
"Dammit! My pictures were in there! And I lose the tessen I'll be kicked out of the mountain!" She attempted to get out of the bed, but found that she was sore all over, and bandaged up good.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll get your things for you, I just saw the nurse go by with your cart." He got up and exited quickly, leaving Jielain to tear off the bandages on her own.  
  
Twenty minutes later, Myojuan reappeared with her pile of stained clothes and the tessen, but not the daggers.  
  
"They weren't going to let me take them, but I said that the patient was attempting suicide unless she had her things. I couldn't get the daggers though. The security guard had them locked up." Jielain nodded and sifted through her belongings for the picture of her father and all the other warriors.  
  
"You!" she said, when she saw it. "You are Mitsukake, of the Suzaku seven!" Myojuan sighed.  
  
"So, you are insane." He said, smiling. "I'll be whoever you want until you get better." Jielain laughed.  
  
"You don't remember do you? You don't remember anything about your past life! This is great." She glared at him, wondering how to convince him she was telling the truth. "Look." She showed him the picture and addressed him like a small child.  
  
"This was you in your past life! Don't you remember?!" He looked at her strangely. "Tasuki, you really are crazy. I knew it all along, and stop asking, cause I don't have any medicine for hangovers or seasickness." He gasped.  
  
"What the.?!" He looked at Jielain fearfully. "Am I insane?" he rubbed his head.  
  
"Grrr! Remember Chiriko! And Shoka! And the priestess!" Myojuan tried to ignore her, but she was very insistent.  
  
"You have t' remember my dad! And the emperor! And Chichiri! And Nuriko!" Myojuan shook his head.  
  
"I died to save those people, and all they did was fight each other again!" Jielain shook her head.  
  
"No, they didn't, Chichiri didn't let them. They all went home. The baby lived too. Chichiri always talked about how caring and brave ya were. And how ya' took almost a week to heal Tasuki after he fought Tamahome because Miaka kept getting all hurt." Jielain noticed that she was about to fall off of the hospital bed and scooted back over.  
  
"Thanks fer healin' me too. I appreciate it." He nodded.  
  
"So, are you Tasuki?" Jielain sighed, and tried to explain everything that they told Chiriko, and what happened on the street with the Seriyuu people.  
  
When she was done, Myojuan insisted on calling Miaka and telling her what happened. Only Jielain didn't know the number.  
  
"Well, you aren't even registered in this world are you? I'll look up Taka in the phone book." He got the big book out and looked him up. Dialing, he let Jielain talk.  
  
"Hello?" said the voice on the other end.  
  
"Hi. Chuei?" she said.  
  
"Jielain! Where are you! We've been worried sick! Mom and Chiharu went out looking in the neighborhood and Ryuuen went in his car to see if you wandered to the city. Where are you?"  
  
"I'm in.err what is this place?"  
  
"The Tokyo north Hospital." Myojuan said.  
  
"The Tokyo north hospital." On the other end, Chuei jumped, panicky.  
  
"The Hospital!? Are you ok?" he sounded worried. Jielain nodded.  
  
"Yes, Myojuan, err.Mitsukake healed me. I met him here; he's the last warrior. But we still don't have the book."  
  
"That doesn't matter. What happened? How hurt were you? I have to get to you, as soon as Ryuuen gets back I'll have him take us there to see you."  
  
"No, stay there." Jielain ordered. "Mitsukake said he can give me a ride on his motorcycle back to the house."  
  
"Do you know where it is?"  
  
"."  
  
"We'll go get you. Don't leave the hospital you hear me?"  
  
"Yes. See you Chuei."  
  
"See you. And Jielain."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
"."  
  
Click  
  
Jielain hung up the phone and waited with Myojuan. The clothes were too blood soaked to wear, but she had gotten her important items anyway. Helped her get cleaned up a little bit, brushing her hair and washing off a little.  
  
When she was done, she slipped under the sheets and pulled the blanket up over her bare chest and sighed, wishing she were at the bandit hideout. She should have told Chuei to bring her some clean clothes.  
  
Later, Chuei arrived with Taka, Ryuuen, and Miaka. They all rushed over to her.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Did you get the crap beat out of you?"  
  
"You are so hasty!"  
  
"Did you beat the crap out of them?"  
  
"What were you thinking!?" Jielain sighed. So many questions, so many people. At least she knew they cared about her.  
  
"I'm fine," she said, pushing them away. "Go harass Mitsukake!" Miaka, Taka and Ryuuen all turned to see Myojuan at the same time.  
  
"Mitsukake?" they asked. Myojuan waved meekly.  
  
"That's me!" Suddenly, they all attacked him with questions, then ushered him into the hallway.  
  
"Whew." Jielain gave a sigh of relief. "I thought they were gonna finish me off." Chuei smiled, sitting in the chair Myojuan previously occupied.  
  
"They were just worried about you. We all were." He looked at her sharply, but smiling. "Did you learn a lesson?" she shook her head.  
  
"All I learned is that they don't serve sake in hospitals." Chuei face faulted. She was still the same old Jielain.  
  
"Well, I'm glad you're alright now. Chiharu and Kourin wanted to come, but dad made Chiharu go with Chiriko, Mako, and Kourin to walk the boys to the bus stop. And besides, not so many people could fit into Ryuuen's car." He put his hand on hers, carefully observing to make sure that she didn't object.  
  
"What happened with them? I want to know all the details, if you want to talk about it." Jielain sighed.  
  
"I don't but I will. Then you can tell the others cause I don't much like repeating myself." Chuei nodded and listened carefully. She was obviously uncomfortable telling about the fight since she lost, and was a bit embarrassed about it. Chuei was slightly shocked by the whole thing, having never been in a real fight. Jielain was so frank, and so utterly open about how she stabbed the Nakago girl. He clutched her hand.  
  
"You could have died you know. Masami could have killed you easily."  
  
"Easily?! What do you think I am? I'm a bandit and I have every right to fight Masami as anyone else!" She pushed Chuei's hand away, but he just smiled.  
  
"I know you are. And I trust that if the positions were even you could have killed Masami. I would trust you to defend my life Jielain, and I would give up my life for yours." She felt tears come to her eyes, but turned away so he wouldn't see. Instead she put her hand back on his. In a shaking voice, Jielain whispered.  
  
"I'm sorry Chuei."  
  
"No need." He leaned forward and wiped her tears from her cheek. With his face so close to hers, the bandit girl felt her heart beat increase rapidly.  
  
"I love you." She said, leaning towards him for their lips to meet. He complied, still holding her hand.  
  
Outside the door, Miaka and Ryuuen were fighting Taka for a space to look into the window. Mitsukake stood nearby, suggesting that they leave them alone for a while and not spy, but was hushed by a whap on the head by Miaka.  
  
"That's our son! He better not- OH SUZAKU THEIR KISSING!" Miaka and Taka face faulted, but Ryuuen remained calm.  
  
"Who would have thought that your son would fall in love with Tasuki's daughter?" Taka whapped him on the head.  
  
"At least they make a cute couple." Miaka said, receiving a whap from Taka.  
  
"That is my son. My only son. Boy have me and Tasuki got a lot to discuss about this arrangement." Suddenly he went very pale. "If they get married, we'll be in-laws with Tasuki!" The circle of whapping was completed.  
  
"Taka, if they truly love each other, it isn't for us to interfere. In fact, we should encourage them to stay together."  
  
Ryuuen looked thoughtful, then sad. "But where will they stay? Can Jielain stay in this world? Can Chuei ever really stay in the book?" The others became solemn immediately, thinking of the consequences of the children's love.  
  
Miaka hugged her husband. "No matter what, it isn't useless. They can and will be together. Look at me and Taka."  
  
Taka nodded. "We'll think of something. Even if it means forcing Tasuki to let his little girl go."  
  
Ryuuen sweat dropped. "What about you? Why can't you let your little boy go?"  
  
Just then, the door opened and Chuei appeared. "Mom, Dad? What are you guys doing?" They all laughed and began chattering nonsense, until Chuei tapped his mother on the shoulder.  
  
"Mother, Jielain was wondering if you brought her some clothes. Then we have to sign her out as a legal guardian and get her back to the house." Miaka nodded and went to help her dress, and Taka and Mitsukake went to take care of the paperwork. Chuei and Ryuuen waited outside the room.  
  
"So Chuei, are you two and item or what?"  
  
"What?!" Chuei exclaimed, blushing deeply.  
  
"You know, when are you announcing to the world that you two are in love. I take it the 'what' was an exclamation and not an answer to my question." Chuei was normally very calm, but found himself nervous.  
  
"How do you know about the two of us?" he asked, hoping to sound like he didn't care. It didn't work.  
  
"Well, it was a bit obvious, and then the way you smooched was very romantic, holding her hand and all."  
  
"You spied on us!" Chuei was furious. The most romantic moment of his life and Ryuuen had been watching!?  
  
"Your mom and dad did too." The purple haired man shrugged and offered his defense, but Chuei was pale.  
  
"Oh my god. They watched my first kiss." Ryuuen lifted an eyebrow.  
  
"Your first? A guy like you never had a girlfriend before?" Chuei blanked. "Of course I did, I just never kissed them. They never liked me enough." He was blushing and staring at the floor, so Ryuuen decided to stop teasing. (For now anyway.)  
  
Miaka helped Jielain into the extra clothes she had brought, and decided that this girl was good enough for Chuei after all. The bandit gave no complaints as she stretched the sore muscles that had been healed so recently. Her curly orange locks were even pretty when she had them down, giving her a cuteness Tasuki never had. But then again, she was so like Tasuki in her non-complaining, fanged frown, that Miaka was surprised when she saw her breasts and remembered that it wasn't really Tasuki after all.  
  
Jielain tied her own ponytail and thanked Miaka, joining the others in the hallway to go home. Mitsukake would ride his motorcycle behind them and would stay at the house for the night. Ryuuen still had to take Kourin home, since it was late. He volunteered to help Jielain to the car, but was refused. She said she felt well enough, thanks to Mitsukake, but clutched Chuei's hand anyway. 


	12. Finding the book and so on

Part twelve: Finding the book and so on  
  
A/N: Wow that was a long chapter! Maybe when I'm done I can help my other fics that have been waiting for me to get back to them. Or maybe I'll start some new ones. I feel like I have creativity leaking out my ears! Well, I've been working on Freak Gasoline fight accident, and an Inuyasha fic I haven't posted, and I already started on one about Tasuki and his wife before Jielain was born and a little after. (It's soooo adorable! I may post it after this one, if anyone is interested. Posting takes forever though, because my Internet is soooo slow. Ick.) And last weekend ff.net was down. Sadness. Warning: this chapter is very pg13 and very.disturbing There is some bandit cursing and some sexual references (some of it is funny and some.is not) If you are offended, I apologize in advance. I really have nothing against Homosexuals! One of my friends is a Lesbian!  
  
Disclaimer: Still not mine, and it never will be no matter how many chapters I add.sigh. I did invent the kids though!  
  
The next day, Miaka decided that Jielain didn't have to go to school since she was still a little sore. Instead, she would assist Chiriko and Mitsukake in figuring out where the book was. To their disappointment, the twins and Kourin still had to go. They were to confront Kazuo and Shin if possible, and find out as much as they could about them.  
  
Chiriko had brought his laptop and was diligently working on some kind of Location detection device that would locate a specified chi, and Miaka was making lunch. Just then, the phone rang and Miaka answered it.  
  
"Hello?" Miaka asked cheerfully.  
  
"Miaka? This is Tetsuya." He sounded grim.  
  
"Oh hi Tetsuya, what the matter?"  
  
"Is Yui there at your house?"  
  
"No, why?" There was a pause, and Miaka suddenly became worried.  
  
"She went to the store and was supposed to be back hours ago. I thought maybe she went to your house instead."  
  
"Why aren't you at work?"  
  
"I took the day off."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"That is just none of your business why I took the day off. Yui and I had plans." Miaka snickered. She knew what kind of plans.  
  
"Well, I wouldn't worry about her too much, but if she isn't home in another 30 minutes call me back." Miaka knew that Yui always told her or Tetsuya if she was going anywhere alone. Tatsuya took a deep breath.  
  
"I think maybe that the Seriyuu warriors are being reborn also. I think they may have captured her. Miaka, don't go anywhere alone alright?"  
  
Miaka gave a little gasp. "Yes, they have the book now. Oh, Yui!"  
  
"Dammit. Why did I let her leave?!"  
  
"It isn't your fault. I'll have some of my warriors looking for her."  
  
"Yes, thank you Miaka. Bye."  
  
"Bye." Miaka hung up the phone slowly. Her best friend had been through so much. She deserved to be happy now. Why couldn't their lives stay the same? She thought of her own children and nearly cried. They had to be drawn into the mess also, and there was nothing she could do about it. Just then the phone rang again.  
  
"Tetsuya?" Miaka asked hopefully.  
  
"Mom?" Miaka sighed.  
  
"Oh, Chuei, are you at school? Are you okay?" she asked worriedly.  
  
"Yes I'm at school, but it's Chiharu, she's in the nurse's office, she fainted. I think someone was trying to give her a psychic message, but she wasn't strong enough. She kept saying something about Mako. I picked up part of it and it isn't good. We need to locate the Seriyuu people right away."  
  
"What was the message?"  
  
"It was. An apology, and a cry for help. It was from Mako."  
  
"Oh Suzaku." Miaka gasped.  
  
"Tetsuya just called and said that He thinks that Yui has been captured by them."  
  
"Its very possible. I think that they are trying to reawaken the memories of their other warriors using the former priestess. And Mako is one of them."  
  
"Oh Suzaku." Why did the people she loved have to suffer? "I'll send Mitsukake to go pick you and the others up from school. We need to find Yui and the book."  
  
"Alright Mom. I love you."  
  
"I love you too dear. See you."  
  
"Right. Bye."  
  
Miaka made her way to the living room to inform the others of the news. She gave Mitsukake the keys to the van and had Chiriko call Ryuuen to tell him the news. Jielain sat in a huff.  
  
"Priestess, Is there anything I can do?" she asked. Miaka shook her head.  
  
"I feel safer if someone is here with me. I'm not much good in self- defense. But you, you would protect me. I can feel it." Jielain nodded. She would protect this lady. It was strange, but she felt an attachment to her. Like the mother who died when she was only one. "Priestess. Thank you for letting me stay in your house, and putting up with me."  
  
"No need. I would care for Tasuki's daughter even if you were a total brat. He was so dear to me. I would have stayed with him if it weren't for Taka. We loved each other very much, but I chose Taka." She smiled at the irony. "You could have been my daughter."  
  
"Priestess, when this is all over I am going to ask your son to stay with me at the bandit hideout." Miaka sighed.  
  
"I figured as much. You couldn't stay in this world?" Jielain shook her head.  
  
"I have my duties as the next bandit leader. My dad is getting older everyday. Did you know that his hair is gray? It wasn't when I first left for the palace, but after he just seemed so sad. So alone."  
  
Miaka leaned over and put her arms around the bandit girl. Jielain was surprised to see that the priestess was crying. She returned the motherly embrace awkwardly.  
  
"I think you are stronger than you know. When all this is over, you will be happy." Jielain laughed. Her father always said the priestess was a wishful thinker. But she couldn't help but to think about what she had said. Chichiri had said the exact same thing when he first informed her of her mission. It seemed so long ago, when really it was only a few months ago.  
  
Later, when everyone was back, they sat in the living room eating the food Miaka had prepared. Chiharu was lying on the couch next to her brother, still crying and refusing to talk to anyone. Kourin was next to Chiriko looking at his computer screen with immense interest.  
  
"I've figured out a way to find the location of the book. I think that the Seriyuu warriors will be where the book is, and in any case, we can use it to go to the other world and complete the ceremony. Normally one could use a related item, such as the picture that Jielain, Miaka, Chichiri, and presumably the young emperor all have a copy of, but there are too many people this time. I will need the psychic assistance of Chuei, the discipline of Jielain, and the power of Mitsukake to make sure they both remain sane throughout this. I will guide them some of the way, but if they find the book, it is possible that they may be teleported to it by Chuei, the power of Chichiri. Understand?" (that went right over my head! -_-)  
  
They all nodded and took places across from Chiriko, linking hands.  
  
"Focus all your power on your memories of the past and on getting there." Chiriko directed. "Focus your thoughts on movement. On getting to the past. Focus on the people you know who depend on that book to get there."  
  
Suddenly, Jielain, Chuei and Mitsukake began to glow red with the aura of Suzaku. Jielain was sweating, concentrating her chi as Chichiri and her father had taught her to, and thinking only of the book. Chuei thought of his parents and of Jielain, hurt and in the hospital, flexing his power as he had the day they fought Shin. Mitsukake remembered his past life, and Jielain yelling at him to remember Shoka, and her father. He did remember them, and fought his will in order to get to the place of his memories.  
  
Finally, in a burst of power from Chuei, the three disappeared in a shimmer of red light, and were gone from the Suriname household.  
  
They appeared in a room, dimly lit, occupied only by a limp figure lying on the bed. Chuei rushed to the figure, gasping as he realized who it was.  
  
"Yui!" Chuei whispered motioning to his friends that the person was not a threat. He had known Yui since he could remember. He shook her softly.  
  
"Yui, what happened? Are you all right? Where is the book?" She moaned and rolled over, revealing a bruise on her cheek.  
  
"Chuei.it's.Suboshi and Amiboshi. I thought they were dead. I thought that it was all over." She tried to sit up, but her arms and legs were bound. Jielain and Mitsukake helped untie her, and other than the bruise she seemed okay.  
  
The door opened, flooding the room with light. Jielain blinked and stood with her tessen ready to protect the others. Masami stood in the doorway.  
  
"Well, I knew you would come sooner or later. To rescue this girl or to get the book?" Yui began crying.  
  
"I thought you were dead too! Isn't it enough that you manipulated me as a child!?" she screamed at the blonde girl shrilly, tears running down her cheek. Jielain stood in the way blocking Masami from getting any closer. Masami only smiled.  
  
"Just because I am not a man in this life does not mean I cannot inflict as much pain. Ask your friend Makoto if you wish. I think his 'brother' is finished with him." Masami laughed at the pitiful looks on their faces. "Young Tasuki, please come see for yourself what has happened, and oh yes, welcome to my home."  
  
Jielain spit in the carpet. "Hand over the book and the boy and we won't hurt you." Masami observed this, amused.  
  
"You will hurt me? Might I ask how?" Jielain growled.  
  
"Dammit! I'll kill ya with my bare hands if I have to!" Chuei left Yui's side to stand beside Jielain.  
  
"Don't fight her if you don't have to. Please Masami, allow me to speak with Mako." Masami nodded and stepped out of the doorway. Chuei ignored Jielain's protest and walked past Nakago with his chin high. Masami did nothing to suggest attacking him, and let him pass. Jielain followed, glaring. Mitsukake stayed with Yui.  
  
In the main room, Mako lay on the couch unconscious, and Kazuo sat on one end, stroking his head in her lap. She didn't move when Chuei and Jielain entered, but continued to stroke his hair.  
  
"You see, they have exactly what they always wanted." Masami said primly. Jielain clenched her fists, but Chuei, ever composed, shook his head slowly.  
  
"This is another life, Masami. You don't need to hurt them anymore. Mako may be Amiboshi, but he isn't the same person he was." Kazuo looked up at them, but continued to stroke Mako's hair.  
  
"I won't let you take my brother away from me. I love him and we will be together forever." She clutched Mako to her chest. "He will love me too when he remembers!" Jielain laughed.  
  
"Yer sick an twisted. Amiboshi was in love with the priestess of Suzaku in the past, and Suboshi was in love with the priestess of Seriyuu. Not each other." Chuei walked over to Kazuo and offered her his hand.  
  
"He isn't your brother in this life. Please try and understand." Kazuo looked at his hand as if it were a huge scorpion.  
  
Masami laughed. "It is useless. She won't listen to you. I have no idea why I waste my time. She has already taken advantage of him, after I spelled him to believe it was the Tamahome warrior Chiharu. Now little Tasuki, would you like to enjoy me before I kill you and your precious gay lover?"  
  
"What the hell!?" Jielain laughed and grinned at Chuei. Masami had misjudged her. She thought that she was a guy!  
  
"Oh, I dunno if any girl can match the thrill of Chuei. He is so wonderful after all." Chuei looked over at Jielain wickedly.  
  
"Oh, go ahead and try her. I bet she can't beat me." Masami sweat dropped.  
  
"I bet you anything I can." She said.  
  
"I'll bet you the book and Mako that ya can't even excite me."  
  
"You're on." Masami took Jielain's hand and led her to another bedroom. This was the perfect chance to use her power to take the Tasuki warrior's energy. She was after all, a master at that. After so many years of abuse, she learned the technique to steal a man's energy in the middle of it all, and escape. Jielain was very queasy at even holding this girl's hand, much less pretending to be a guy for her. But if it got them out of there safely, it was worth it.  
  
"Now, you sit on the bed, and I will make you cry with lust. If you aren't crying for me in ten minutes, you can have the boy, but not the book. If you and I go all the way and you aren't satisfied, you can have the book." Jielain sweat dropped.  
  
"Under one condition." She said nervously.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I keep my clothes on the entire time." Masami blanked.  
  
"What the hell are you trying to say?" The blonde girl glared at the tall redhead with contempt. "If you don't like the bet, I can kill you right now." She slipped her arms around Jielain's waist. "But you want your friends back right?" Jielain grimaced. Her friends would pay for this if they all got out alive.  
  
"Sure I want my friends it's just that." she stopped, noticing that Masami was stripping. Revolted, she attempted to turn around, but Masami pulled her hand to the bed.  
  
"I will have your energy Tasuki!" she said, pushing Jielain back.  
  
"Awww Dammit." Jielain sighed.  
  
In the other room, Chuei was searching the place for the book, but couldn't find it anywhere. He finally tried talking to Kazuo.  
  
"Suboshi, please tell me where the book is. You can come back with us away from Masami. You and Mako both can come." Kazuo smiled at him.  
  
"No, we will stay together forever. This is not Mako this is my brother Amiboshi. You see, we are in love so deeply, but in our last life, we were not able to love each other properly. Now we can." She held Mako's unconscious head like a little girl holds a doll.  
  
"No, you are Kazuo and that is Mako, you aren't related and he doesn't love you! Where is the book!?" he was yelling, a thing he rarely did, and Kazuo started crying.  
  
"I have the book! But if you get it you'll take Amiboshi away!" Chuei nodded.  
  
"I'll take him whether or not you give me the book. I don't want to hurt a girl, but if you keep this up, I will." He then grabbed her wrist and pulled her away from Mako. She screamed as he dragged her over to Mitsukake and Yui and beat on him with her small fists until Mitsukake could restrain her properly. He then questioned her once again about the book.  
  
"It's in my shirt." She said, quietly, hanging her head. Chuei sweat dropped.  
  
"Yui?" he asked. She smiled, and carefully unbuttoned the girl's shirt, finding the book where she had said. Chuei was relieved, he hadn't wanted to violate any girl, insane and twisted or not.  
  
"Do you want to come with us?" he asked. Kazuo shook her head.  
  
"Please let me go." She said meekly. Mitsukake complied, allowing her to walk back over to her 'brother'. Everyone followed.  
  
Just then, a pale looking Jielain and a scantily clad Masami appeared in the door, screaming.  
  
"YOU! I THOUGHT YOU WERE A MAN!" Masami screamed at Jielain, who ran over and hid behind her friends.  
  
"YER A DAMNED IDIOT!" Jielain retorted, sticking out her tongue. "Let's get the hell outta here!" she said to her friends. They linked hands around Mako and Yui, Yui holding the book carefully in her hands.  
  
Getting back was easier, because of the power radiating from the book and the fact that they were going to a familiar place.  
  
"OH!" Miaka yelled and ran to embrace them as they appeared in the red light. Jielain was dead tired, and found Chuei supporting her. Tetsuya, who had come to the house after they left, held Yui in his arms, and Chiharu cried softly holding Mako. Mitsukake was in the middle of everyone else's arms.  
  
"You made it!"  
  
"Do you have the book?"  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
Jielain sighed. Was she really? Chuei led her to her room and laid her on the bed. He called to his mother that Jielain was feeling very weak and needed rest, before closing the door. Finally, in the silence and company of Chuei she slept, recovering the strength that the entire mission had been based on. When she awoke, he was gone. 


	13. Into the realm of the Bandit

Part Thirteen: Into the realm of the bandit  
  
A/N: I wrote the last chapter all in one sitting and am very tired! Eek! Oh well, I'll live. I hope no one takes it the wrong way about Jielain either. She is not a lesbian. She was just buying time so that Chuei could find the book. But even so, Nakago did kiss and lick Tamahome in the series, and said "It isn't nice to look into another man's heart Tamahome." Soooo. yeah. Also, please review at the end of this chapter, (nicely). I appreciate all of the reviews a lot! Thanks! ^^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yugi, as always, and if you thought I did you have many problems. Oh, I did invent the kids though.  
Jielain slept through the rest of the day and all night, but when she woke up she felt refreshed and ready for anything. Lucky for her, since that was what the plan was anyway.  
  
"Good morning Jielain." Miaka said cheerfully. Jielain nodded and sat down at the kitchen table.  
  
"Where is everyone?" she asked. Miaka took some flowers from the windowsill and set them in front of her, grinning.  
  
"They are at school. And these are for you, from your friends. They were very proud of you." Jielain eyed the flowers grumpily. They were pink and smelly, with green leaves and long thick stems full of thorns. No one had ever given her flowers before. It was a new thing.  
  
"Hmmm. When are we leaving for my world?" Miaka took her grunt for a sign of appreciation.  
  
"I'm glad you like them, and you all are leaving this evening after supper. I was going to wake you for school, but I was afraid that you might not be very agreeable. Plus Taka said to let you sleep, and Chuei. You know, I had to nearly drag him away from you." The bandit looked up.  
  
"Why?" she said curiously. Miaka blinked, putting one finger to her mouth.  
  
"You know I'm not sure." She said finally. "But I think he might have a crush on you." Jielain sweat dropped.  
  
"Oh really?" Miaka nodded vigorously.  
  
"And I think you like him too." Jielain face faulted. Was Miaka trying to tell her something?  
  
"Yes, I do." She said. Miaka smiled knowingly at the bandit's lack of enthusiasm.  
  
"Do you think your father would approve?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Miaka turned to face the bandit girl. "What would your father think about Chuei?" She smiled, knowing that Jielain's answer would be some kind of retort. She was right.  
  
"What the hell should he care who I like?" she grumbled, grabbing the vase of flowers and stomping off to her room. She set the vase on the floor, despising them for being so feminine, and yet thinking of all her friends who sent them to her. She smiled. Soon, her father could meet Chuei, and she was sure he would like the calm, sensitive boy.  
That evening, the warriors gathered once again around the Suriname living room with the book on the coffee table, no one touching it. Ryuuen and Rokou were smothering Kourin with goodbye hugs, and Miaka and Taka gave Chuei and Chiharu their fair share of hugs and kisses. Chiriko and his beloved laptop, which he had decided to take with him, were scanning the auras to ensure their safety. Mako stood next to Chiharu protectively. Jielain wasn't sure what had happened between them after they brought him back, but she had a feeling they made up. Mitsukake was helping Chiriko with his laptop, and Jielain stood a ways away, watching her friends say goodbye to their loved ones. Soon she would see her loved ones again. Chichiri's smiling face, her father's grim fanged smile, Kouji's laughter.  
  
Miaka noticed the bandit standing by herself and motioned her over. Jielain shook her head, not wanting to interrupt their family, but Miaka took her hand and dragged her over.  
  
"Jielain, it's been a pleasure having you in our house. I want you to give this to Tasuki, and this to Chichiri, and this to Boshin, and this to Houki." She handed over a pile of letters. Then Taka dumped in a pile, then Ryuuen. Jielain smiled and put them in her bag.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll see that they get them." Then Miaka took Jielain into a big hug.  
  
"I'm so glad to have met you." Taka put his arms around them both.  
  
"I am too."  
  
"And me." Ryuuen added himself to the pile. Jielain was shocked. All of them really cared? Deep down, she knew they did. And she cared about them too. Suddenly she felt bad about leaving, and never coming back again.  
  
"You'll be with us in our hearts." They all stepped into the circle around the book, and Jielain reached over and opened it. The others in the room bowed their heads in prayer to Suzaku, and they were all engulfed in a bright red light. Suddenly, there was a flash, and they were in another world.  
  
"Awww Dammit!" Jielain said, pushing someone off of her. They seemed to be outside the palace, near the pond. Jielain jumped up.  
  
"We made it!" The others stood up slowly, observing the new world. "Dad! Boshin! Chichiri!" Jielain yelled. Suddenly a figure emerged from a doorway.  
  
"It's the celestial warriors! Notify the emperor at once!" There was a rush of people, before finally, a young man appeared.  
  
"Boshy!" Jielain yelled, clapping the young man on the back. He smiled grimly.  
  
"Hello Jielain, I see you're back." He was dressed in his emperor clothes, with the little hat. Jielain thought that the hat made him look like his father. He bowed to the dumbfounded warriors.  
  
"I welcome you all to my country. I am the emperor Boshin, also Hotohori of the Suzaku seven." Jielain shrugged him off.  
  
"Where's Chichiri and my dad?" she demanded. Boshin sighed. "Patience." Then Chichiri appeared, and Jielain nearly knocked the emperor down.  
  
"Chichiri!" Jielain yelled, hugging the monk. He grinned over her shoulder.  
  
"Jielain, it's been so long ya know." He said. She pulled away.  
  
"What do ya mean, I was only gone a few days." Chichiri shook his head.  
  
"It's been almost a year ya know. Who are your friends?" she blanked.  
  
"A year?!" Jielain panicked. "Where's my dad." She demanded. Chichiri sighed. "We'll talk about that later." She was filled with a fear beyond anything she had known. "Chichiri, is he okay?" he didn't answer, and she felt like that little girl that wanted to sit in his lap and cry. But she wasn't, and didn't. Instead, she took a deep, steadying breath and held in her emotions and introduced the celestial warriors. "Chichiri, Boshin, these are the other six warriors of Suzaku." They all bowed to the monk and the emperor, but Jielain was already on a roll.  
  
"This is Chiharu, daughter of the former priestess of Suzaku and of the former warrior Tamahome. She has the mark of Tamahome on her forehead." Chiharu smiled her sweetest.  
  
"This is her twin brother Chuei, with the mark of Chichiri on his forehead." Chichiri noted the blush appear in her face when she introduced him and smiled knowingly.  
  
"This is the warrior Nuriko, younger sister to the reincarnated Ryuuen Nuriko."  
  
"This is the warrior Mitsukake, a bad ass doctor with a motorcycle, he's the reincarnation of Mitsukake himself.  
  
"This is the reincarnation of Chiriko, called.err.Chiriko. He's really smart." "And this.hey what the hell are you doing here?" Jielain turned to see that Mako was standing there behind Chiharu. He shrugged.  
  
"I don't know, but that light sucked me in." Jielain ignored that and continued introducing.  
  
"Well, he's the reincarnation of the Seriyuu warrior Amiboshi." Boshin and Chichiri looked uncomfortable, but Jielain assured them it was okay.  
  
"The Seriyuu warriors weren't able to bring back his memories, even when exposed to the reincarnated Suboshi and the former priestess of Seriyuu." Chiharu nodded, clutching Mako's arm.  
  
"I think it's best he came anyway, so that if his memories do return we can protect him from any sneaky Seriyuu spies."  
  
Jielain was solemn. "Boshin, what of the ceremony, since we're all here, can we get to it tonight before anything else might jeopardize our chances of success?"  
  
Boshin shook his head and began leading them to a safer place to converse. Even within the palace walls it was not safe. They gathered in the counseling chamber, a big room used mostly for discussing the future of the country with his old advisors. Now however, no one sat at the long wooden table. Boshin placed guards outside the door and motioned for everyone to sit down.  
  
"My fellow warriors, I am glad to meet all of you, but this is a time in which our country needs us. My fiancé has been kidnapped and will be forced to assume the role of the sacrifice in the ceremony to honor Seriyuu. It is required to sacrifice an enemy maiden to the beast god with all of the warriors present. We must get her back, and also capture one of their people for our ceremony. It is a race. If Seriyuu is honored before Suzaku, it is prophesized that harsh times shall befall all our people."  
  
Jielain gasped. "Your fiancé!?" Boshin nodded.  
  
"Hinako and I are engaged to marry." He glared at her. "We were going to be married last month but Hinako wanted you to be a brides maid." Jielain grinned at her old grudging friend.  
  
"I doubt she is still a 'maiden' then" she said, watching as the emperor's face turned very red, but he didn't deny it.  
  
"It doesn't matter if the sacrifice is a virgin or not because Suzaku will not couple with her ya know. It only matters that she is an enemy, preferably a member of the celestial warriors ya know." Chichiri added this not only to quiet bandit girl, but also to inform the others. Chiriko, ever a thinker, spoke up.  
  
"I think that we should send a minimal of warriors on this mission, preferably ones who are experienced in battle." He looked pointedly at Jielain, who nodded.  
  
"Good thinking Chiriko. I volunteer myself."  
  
"And I." Chuei said.  
  
"I also wish to be a part of this mission, even if my experience is limited." Kourin said, in her soft voice. Chichiri smiled at her likeness to Ryuuen Nuriko, but was relieved that she wasn't exactly the same. He wasn't sure he could live through another super strong cross dresser. Kourin was thinner and prettier, obviously feminine, but hiding an inner strength. The old monk smiled approvingly when he saw the bracelets around her wrists. Miaka must have returned them to their proper owner.  
  
"Kourin-" Chiriko began, and then stopped. "I will be the last member then. Any objections?" No one said anything, but all were wondering why Chiriko looked red.  
  
"You're a big boy now Chiriko ya know." Chichiri said at last, breaking the tension. "When I last saw you, Tasuki had to carry you piggy back." Chiriko scratched his head, laughing.  
  
"He did, didn't he." He met the monk's gaze knowingly, longing to spill his troubles and catch up with his old friend, but instead he just nodded. Mitsukake caught their gazes also, silently agreeing to meet and talk with them later.  
  
"All right, you are dismissed. You shall leave tomorrow morning, first thing. Servants will show you to your rooms." Boshin stood, watching his warriors leave. Jielain gave him a firm handshake on her way out.  
  
"I missed you." She whispered as she passed. He smiled weakly.  
  
"Things were not the same without you, bandit girl." She knew that that was all she would get out him as far as their friendship was concerned, and left for her old room.  
  
Chichiri met her in there later, mask gone from his face. Jielain sat on her old bed, looking at the pictures that were her father's no more. She scooted over for the monk to sit beside her. "How did he die?" she asked, surprisingly calm. Chichiri took her hand.  
  
"It was the alcohol. After you left he wouldn't stop drinking. You were the last piece of his heart. Without you, it was only a matter of time." Jielain would have laughed at his lack of 'ya know', but her face, for some reason, was as still as stone.  
  
"I shouldn't have gone then." She said, taking the tessen into her hands. She had already memorized the feel of it, and liked the familiarity. The monk shook his head.  
  
"You did what was right. He would have rather you go anyway." There was a silence as Jielain fought her inner struggle over her tears.  
  
"I should have taken better care of him." She said, giving in to her emotions. She leaned her head on Chichiri and let him wrap the kesa over her shoulders like he had when she was young, hugging her close.  
  
"Tasuki talked about you until the moment he died." Jielain sniffled.  
  
"What did he say?" she asked. The monk tightened his grip on her hand.  
  
"He said that he loved you, and he wanted you to become bandit leader after him. He said that if anything in the world harmed you he'd. well there was a lot of swearing there, then he gave me this for you." He handed the girl a letter, written in her father's scribbly handwriting. Jielain knew that it was an effort for him to write anything, and wasn't surprised that it was short.  
  
Dear daughter,  
  
I know that I don't have much longer now, so I'm writing to you so you know how I feel. Well, I want you to be the leader cause that's what you were raised for and I don't think the guys would respect anybody else. I hope that you can be happy without your dumb ass father, and I wish I could have given you better. And also, if you see Taka again, tell him why I named you what I did. I love you more than anything in the world, and you'll always be my little chickie. Bear the name Tasuki with pride.  
  
Love,  
  
Shun'u Genrou Tasuki Kou  
  
Jielain didn't hold back her tears. Now she was motherless and fatherless, facing the dangers of the world with only a few friends innocent of war and fighting. Chichiri held her tight, and she pretended that she really was a little girl again. You'll always be my little chickie. Jielain cried until she was breathless with sobs. When she was done, Chichiri gave her a handkerchief, and used another one to wipe off his shirt and kesa, wet with her tears.  
  
"You don't have to go on the mission tomorrow ya know." He said. Jielain shook her head. "Yes, I do. I'm Tasuki's daughter. I want him to be proud of me. He would do the same in my place." Chichiri knew she meant what she said.  
  
"Do you want to talk to Chuei or Boshin ya know?" Jielain nodded.  
  
"In a minute. Can you get me some sake? I have a headache from crying." Chichiri smiled, knowing that she would be all right.  
**** Please don't flame me.^^ 


	14. To the rescue and fighting

Part fourteen: To the rescue and fighting  
  
Disclaimer: Sigh.I still don't own Fushigi Yugi (surprise surprise!) but I did invent the kids.  
  
A/N: Just to let you know, I cried through the last part of that chapter. Don't hate me! I had to! I can't say any more or I will ruin the story! ( Anyway, this is really getting somewhere, and I am very glad. I played around with not having Tasuki die, and even wrote an entire chapter of that, but it just didn't flow right. I happen to be a very sensitive person so writing that sad part was very hard.Anyway, sorry so long between chapters, I've been working on my Inu-yasha fic, but I won't ever forget this one. Its actually only going to be a few more chapters! This one is a bit gory, as warning, and very pg13. So ya. ^^  
  
Jielain lay in bed the next morning for a long time, thinking. She had fallen asleep alone before Chichiri had a chance to get Chuei and Boshin, and she dreaded having to face the others. So her father was her weakness. So what? Most people got a little emotional if they suddenly come home and the life they had always known was ripped to shreds.  
  
Finally, she got up and dressed making her way to the kitchen to get some food. She didn't want to talk to anyone quite yet. Even if Chichiri had told everybody, she didn't want them to fawn over her. She was a big girl capable of handling life and loss on her own, right? Jielain sighed, taking the biscuits and milk from a serving girl. Was she just lying to herself? Losing a father really was a big thing, maybe she wasn't being fair to him.  
  
Jielain took her breakfast to the gardens and paused by a bush covered with pink roses like the ones Miaka had given her that day. Only yesterday, she thought, smelling the sweet fragrance. She took her dagger from her waist and cut one at the stem, but her hands shook and the blade slipped, cutting the back of her wrist.  
  
"Dammit." She said quietly, wiping away the thin beads of blood. Just what she needed right before her mission too.  
  
"Are you alright?" Jielain whipped around, ready to strike, but caught herself. It was only Chiharu. She put away her weapon and turned back to the roses.  
  
"Course I am." She muttered. Chiharu stepped up next to her with frown.  
  
"Then why won't you yell at me? Normally we'd have fists flying by now." Jielain ignored her. "I was going to thank you for saving Mako, but with that attitude why should I?!" She turned to stomp away, but Jielain spoke, her voice low.  
  
"Your welcome anyway. I'd have done the same if you were captured." Chiharu stared at her with her big gray blue eyes wide.  
  
"Really?" Jielain nodded.  
  
"I have to go save Hinako today too. She's my friend, and the emperor's fiancé."  
  
"That's nice of you."  
  
"It's duty. Wish I could go alone." The blonde frowned, swishing her hair over her shoulder and flaunting herself.  
  
"Maybe, but I want to know what you're going to do about Chuei. That creepy cat guy said he couldn't stay in this world, even if we do manage to complete the ceremony." Jielain laughed, tears coming to her blue eyes.  
  
"That's just great." She said, taking the rose she had cut in her hand. It pricked her with the thorns, but she didn't mind. The irony was just amazing. She goes on a mission for a few days, comes back and finds out her father died, but at least she has her friend's right? Now they all have to go back and leave her by herself. Maybe dying in battle would be better so that she wouldn't have to live out the rest of her lonely life.  
  
"That's just great! Why the hell did you leave me here!? What did I ever do to you Suzaku ya bastard!" Chiharu stepped away from the bandit with obvious apprehension.  
  
"Jielain settle down." She said. Jielain only threw down the flower and crushed it under her boots, not hearing a word.  
  
"Fuck this life, this world, and all the other ones!"  
  
"Someone needs to learn anger management ya know." Jielain stopped her rant, staring at Chichiri. He leaned down and picked up the flower,  
  
"I know you feel bad but there is no need to take it out on a defenseless rose ya know. And I'd take back those awful curses. You wouldn't want to get what you wish for ya know." Jielain flushed.  
  
"Sorry, I just think it's a little late for that since I'm already screwed." The monk shook his head and placed the broken rose in her hand, stabbing her with the thorns.  
  
"A wounded rose may still cause damage." A light shined from his hands into hers. "And a damaged rose may still become renewed." Suddenly the flower was once again as it had been before Jielain stomped on it. The two girls stared in wonder.  
  
"You two had better head over to the palace, they will be leaving shortly ya know. Boshin told them why you feel bad so they won't bother you." Jielain tossed the flower to the ground.  
  
"I ain't a flower." She said, turning away coldly. Chiharu and the monk watched her go sadly.  
Gathered in one of the palaces rooms, Chichiri told them what they needed to do. They would go to the Kutou palace, find Hinako and bring back an enemy warrior, simple as that. Chuei had been taught a little about his magic the night before with Chichiri, and all were armed with daggers. Chiriko carried a transportable 'chi scanner', that, in combo with Jielain's internal chi scanner, would allow them to detect anyone coming near and find Hinako easier. Everyone quieted when Jielain entered. She smiled.  
  
"Well, let's go, we haven't got all day." Boshin frowned.  
  
"Jielain are you alright?" he asked. Jielain nodded curtly at him.  
  
"I'm fine Dammit. Leave me the hell alone. We have work to do."  
  
"Jielain-"  
  
"Fuck off." She turned to the others on her mission. "Chichiri says he'll teleport us over, but coming back will have to be like getting the book." Chuei nodded.  
  
"I was up until two in the morning learning some things that might help us." He smiled at Jielain. Did he know that he couldn't stay with her? Did he care? The bandit tried to ignore him, watching Chichiri spread his kesa on the floor and began chanting. At the right moment, Jielain stepped onto it and disappeared. Chuei followed her, then Chiriko, then Kourin.  
  
Chuei and Chiriko were wearing some clothes that Chichiri loaned them. Chuei was dressed in a red shirt that used to belong to his father, and Chiriko looked like a bandit in his green sleeveless shirt and tan pants. Kourin however, was dressed as a pretty Konan princess, complete with a Nuriko style kimono overdress and sash. Her hair was done in small buns on either side of her head, since it was much too short for a braid.  
  
They landed in a pile, Kourin on top. Jielain shoved them off of her and stood up to make sure that all was clear. The sun was just coming up over the imperial garden, casting the Suzaku warriors into shadow. While the others sorted themselves out, Jielain reviewed the plan.  
  
Since Hinako was likely to be in the dungeon, Chiriko would get captured and brought there, and then Kourin would go and insist on seeing him. Once in the dungeon, she would dispose of the guards and release Hinako and Chiriko, meeting back at the garden. Meanwhile, Chuei and Jielain would go to capture one of the enemy maidens. Simple right?  
  
"Alright, you guys know the plan. Lets go."  
  
Jielain and Chuei snuck into the palace without trouble, and quietly made their way to the emperor's chambers. Jielain was hoping that the emperor would have a few women in there, possibly even a celestial warrior. When they opened the door, they met the smiling face of a young man in his early twenties.  
  
"Suzaku warriors sneaking around? Do you wish to share my bedchambers also?" He had a deep drawl, and was dressed in fine silk robes. Jielain could make out a few other figures on the bed. One of them stood and joined him in the doorway.  
  
"Kazuo?" Chuei asked. She had a blanket over her shoulders, but other than that appeared nude. Her short blond hair covered her eyes, casting them into shadow. Jielain glared at the two.  
  
"How the hell did you get here?" Jielain demanded. She shoved the young man out of the way and faced Kazuo's apathetic face. She seemed to have no emotion at all. So different from her great concern for Mako that was apparent before.  
  
"She can't speak." The boy said. Jielain glared.  
  
"Of course she can." Jielain retorted. Chuei looked at Kazuo's empty face thoughtfully. "No Jielain, she's been put under a spell."  
  
"How very observant of you, young ones, she has indeed been put under a spell by me. She was a gift from my dear friend Masami, who will be joining us shortly."  
  
"Who the hell are you?!" Jielain demanded. The boy smiled.  
  
"I am the emperor of this country. My mother was a friend of your father's actually. She shared a bed with many a men, and I believe your father was among them. I bear her celestial mark." Jielain gasped.  
  
"No, never! My father was honorable! He'd never!" He was accusing Tasuki of being with an enemy celestial warrior, at that a common slut!  
  
"And you, Tamahome? I believe you remember my mother?" Chuei took a deep breath. "Jielain, don't listen. He's lying." Her hands were shaking in eagerness to kill. She took her dagger and stepped forward.  
  
"I challenge you on my fathers honor. I swear to kill you." The emperor smiled.  
  
"Yes, Tasuki. I will take your challenge on your father's honor. If I win you must become as dear Suboshi has." Jielain gritted her teeth and ignored Chuei's protest.  
  
"Ladies, leave my chambers." The figures on the bed and Kazuo filed out the door past Jielain and Chuei. A few of them looked as young as twelve. Chuei, who had never seen such things before, felt his stomach lurch painfully. If Jielain could kill him, he surely deserved to die. But he must leave that to her. He watched helplessly as the emperor picked up a sword from a table and discarded the robe, revealing tan pants tied at the waist with an extravagantly sculpted gold belt. His light hair, a mockery of red and blonde, was down to his shoulders and neatly trimmed. He bowed to Jielain.  
  
"No rules at all my dear. Anything at all goes, good bad or otherwise." He smiled at the bandit girl's fierce sneer.  
  
"Bastard." She spat, charging forward to strike. He stepped away, dodging the dagger, but taking her weight full force. She turned quickly, prepared to gut him and was surprised that his speed matched hers. He was already at her throat when she realized it.  
  
"Jielain!" Chuei yelled. His heart jumped at the sight of her at his mercy, and he longed to help, but he knew that the bandit would never forgive him if he did. He gritted his teeth as the evil emperor swished his sword at her neck, drawing blood. Jielain stilled, standing perfectly still as not to provoke the deadly blade. She dropped her dagger before she even saw the man's haughty smile.  
  
"Epacse ym rof edalb eht tlem." She whispered. Suddenly the sword melted into a blob of molten metal, and the emperor dropped it in surprise. His confusion gave Jielain enough time to snatch up her dagger and knock him to the floor. Pinned, the boy smiled.  
  
"So. The bandits have taken up magic as well." He said. "You surprise me." He looked amused. Jielain reached for her tessen.  
  
"You will be even more surprised at how slowly I kill you." She said. Her voice was murderous and cruel. Chuei shivered. How could someone so kind and caring be a brutal murderer?  
  
"Jielain, don't kill him." He said. She looked at her friend with utter surprise. Was he for real? Didn't he understand what this was about? Honor is more valuable than a person's life, and hers depended on his death. She saw the tears in his eyes.  
  
"Chuei, I have to, someday you will understand the ways of this cruel world of hatred and fighting. Until then I must protect the innocent. That means killing this man." Chuei felt his fists tremble. Jielain was in one of those weird moods again, where he didn't know if it was really her talking.  
  
"No." he whispered. The symbol on his forehead flared to life, blinding the emperor from his place under Jielain's weight. The bandit ignored him and drew her dagger.  
  
"Turn around if you don't want to watch." She said coldly. The dagger flashed, and the man yelled out in agony.  
  
"Jielain stop! You aren't yourself!" he ran to her and knelt down. She continued to strike at the body under her, faster until tears were streaming from her eyes. With a last scream, she plunged the dagger into his chest and he lay still. Blood stained her clothes, some of it hers and some of it her victims. Chuei pulled her to her feet and tore the dagger from her hand.  
  
"Jielain!" he yelled. It was an attempt to get her to stop screaming. Finally he just kissed her on the lips, silencing her with the surprise. Her legs gave, but she clung to Chuei's shoulders. The screaming had ceased, but she still cried quietly.  
  
"I never killed a person before." She whispered. Chuei tried to make her walk with him towards a door at the far side of the room and avoided looking at the corpse on the floor. His stomach churned with disgust and pity, but they had to get away before the guards found them. The door led them to a private garden. He half carried her to the fence then stopped, hidden behind a huge rose bush. Thorns pricked his back, but he was more concerned about the bandit girl.  
  
"Jielain, come on, we have to get out of here." She sat up dizzily and looked around. Where was everybody? Then she remembered what she did and her mouth went dry. She had killed someone. That alone gave her the shivers.  
  
"Yes," she said. "I'm sorry Chuei. You don't know how it is.those little girls.I couldn't let him hurt them anymore." He nodded. How could he understand? His parents had protected him from those kinds of threats, so that he never even thought about them.  
  
"C'mon" Jielain stood up and they crept through the bushes to find the others.  
  
Meanwhile..  
  
"Chiriko, wait up." Kourin pleaded with the older boy, hurrying after him in the long fancy dress. She was so unused to such garb that it was hard for her to walk and retain her dignity all at the same time. Chiriko stopped, turning and smiling at her. Even in the dangerous mission, he had the nerve to grin like a schoolboy.  
  
"Sure thing. You okay?" he took her hand and led her around the corner of the building, hiding behind the trees. They could see some guards standing at a post not far away. "Stay and follow after they attack me, okay, so that you know where the dungeon is. And whatever you do, don't get caught." Kourin nodded. She was slightly in awe of his bravery, and his smile. Could she actually be falling for him?  
  
"Yes, please be careful." Chiriko grinned.  
  
"Of course. See you in a bit!" he darted out from behind the tree and into the view of the guards.  
  
"You there!? Are you permitted?" Chiriko looked around.  
  
"Who me?"  
  
"Yah! Get him!" The boy dashed out of sight, the guards chasing after him.  
"Oh mister guard person, I'd like to see one of the prisoners you captured." Kourin hid her face behind her sleeve and stared at the huge guard tremblingly. She knew that he wouldn't hurt her, but she was terrified anyway. The guard looked her over lecherously, but unlocked the door and let her pass into the dungeon.  
  
"Chiriko!" she said, flying to the place where he was kept. He was bleeding from a bash to the head and his wrists were manacled to the wall. He smiled at her.  
  
"Kourin, Excellent that your disguise worked. I have reached the conclusion that the girl in the cell next to mine is the lady Hinako, the woman we were sent to find." Kourin nodded and peered into the dark cell from her vantage by Chiriko. A girl sat on the bench gloomily. Other than her mood, she appeared unhurt.  
  
"Ok, I'll get you out." She whispered. Pushing back her sleeves, the young girl gripped the bars and pulled. Sweat trickled down her forehead, and her arms trembled with strength. Just when she was about to give up, the bracelets on her wrists began to glow, and the bars stretched open.  
  
"Oh!" she said, noticing that Chiriko had climbed out and was hugging her tightly. She blushed at the closeness, and immediately turned to help Hinako out.  
  
"Who are you?" Hinako asked, pulling her ragged robes into a more dignified way. Her dark eyes were fearful, but since they had helped her escape, they must not be that bad.  
  
"The emperor sent us." Chiriko said, taking her hand and leading her to the small window. Kourin was already at work pulling the bars out, but paused to smile at Hinako.  
  
"My name is Kourin, and I am the celestial warrior Nuriko."  
  
"My name is Dokun, but I'm also called Chiriko, the celestial warrior." Hinako beamed with a radiance that made her look like a queen, despite her condition.  
  
"So nice to meet you! I just want to see Boshin again. He was so sad that Jielain left, I am grateful of you for rescuing me." She bowed regally, and allowed Chiriko to lift her to the window and climb through. Next he lifted Kourin, who blushed at his touch. Finally, he climbed up himself and took out his chi scanner.  
  
"Jielain and Chuei should be back soon. Let's go to the meeting place."  
Jielain and Chuei were hiding from some guards, sweating in effort to conceal their chi and crawling along at the same time. Finally they reached an empty corridor and let off the magic. They were looking for a maiden, any maiden at all, but there seemed to be none. None, that is, except the one standing behind them.  
  
"Suzaku warriors." The maiden said. Jielain and Chuei jumped, and turned to face the speaker, and found it to be a friendly looking dog.  
  
"I will bite your heads off!" The dog jumped up, and met a wave of bandit-borne fire. "Rekka Shienen!" Jielain said, frying the dog. On the ground lay a maiden, naked as anything, She seemed stunned, but wasn't burned.  
  
"This is new." Jielain muttered poking the girl with her boot. The girl opened her eyes and jumped back, crouched down in a feral position. Her long dark hair covered her nakedness mostly, but Chuei avoided looking at her anyway.  
  
"I am Ashitare of the Seriyuu seven." She snarled. "You have killed my master and now I will kill you!" Jielain cursed.  
  
"What makes you think you can defeat me? I was the one who killed your master!" The dog-girl showed her fangs.  
  
"NO! You will be the one to die!" Jielain spat on the floor, and then cleared her throat.  
  
"Epacse ym rof ecalp ni ezeerf." The girl gave a shriek, but it was cut short when she was surrounded by a red light, immobile. Chuei rushed to her and began another chant.  
  
"Su htiw emoc!" The girl then rose to her feet, eyes blank, and followed Chuei's awkward backwards steps. Jielain bound the girl's hands and threw her own coat over her body. Chuei sealed the spell.  
  
"I don't know how long it will last, but she shouldn't be able to get away." Jielain nodded, pushing the captive in the appropriate direction.  
  
"You made it!" Hinako rushed to Jielain and threw her arms around the bandit. Jielain hugged her, but pulled away gruffly. Hinako held onto her tightly.  
  
"Oh, I knew you would come back to us Jielain, I'm so sorry about your father, Boshin and I were there with him, we waited to have our wedding even! Just for you! You were so nice to me at the palace even when I didn't know anyone!" she broke into tears. Jielain sighed. Still the same old Hinako.  
  
The warriors of Suzaku pushed Ashitare to the middle of the circle and linked hands around her and Hinako. They concentrated on the palace, and the people waiting for them there. In a flash of red light, they teleported to Konan.  
  
***Author: well? What did you think? 


	15. Ceremony of Suzaku

Part fifteen:  
  
Ceremony of Suzaku  
  
A/N: Almost done! This is the second to the last chapter. don't give up on me yet.  
  
"Hinako!" the young emperor ran to his beloved and caught her in a huge hug. Jielain snickered when she noticed the tears in his eyes.  
  
"What's the matter, Boshy, thought we would leave your lover girl to die?" Boshin's face turned red.  
  
"YOU! Don't call me that!" Jielain smiled evilly.  
  
"Why, remind ya of your pathetic childhood?"  
  
"Yours was more pathetic!"  
  
"What the?! Shrimp!"  
  
"Tomboy!"  
  
"Wimp!"  
  
"Queer!"  
  
"You're the queer one, prissy-pants!"  
  
"I'm engaged!"  
  
"I could be!"  
  
"Could not!"  
  
"Could too!"  
  
"Enough!!!!" Chichiri pulled the two apart, his patience with them was just as thin as when they were kids. "We need to get Chiriko and the others medical attention right away. Chiharu, Boshin, get the captive properly restrained." The warriors hurried to do the old monk's bidding, Mitsukake helping the wounded to the medical wing of the palace. Jielain glared at the emperor, but followed Mitsukake anyway.  
  
"You are gravely wounded miss!" the attendant helping Jielain looked pale seeing the wounds to the bandit's chest. "I must call a doctor immediately." She rushed off and returned with a young woman. She was very pretty, with long pastel green hair tied in a practical braid. She was dressed in white, and carried a bag of herbs and things.  
  
"Oh, Lady Jielain." The woman stared at the bandit respectfully.  
  
"You the doctor?" Jielain asked. The woman nodded.  
  
"I am the lady Shoka, a doctor at the palace. Is it true you are a celestial warrior of Suzaku?" Jielain nodded. This lady was somehow familiar. "I have longed to meet you."  
  
She bowed, causing Jielain to blush profusely. "Ya' don't have to do that. I'm just a bandit." The girl rushed to her.  
  
"I know, but I feel I owe all the celestial warriors respect. When I was an infant, a magical healer, a warrior of Suzaku, saved my life."  
  
She took some herbs from her bag and spread them on the table beside the bed. Jielain was sitting up, her clothes peeled back to reveal several long slashes. They were painfully sore, and still bleeding a bit. Shoka called a servant in and ordered a bath be brought to the room for Jielain.  
  
Moments later, a tub of warm water was brought in, and Jielain stripped down to her underwear and submerged. Shoka rubbed herbs into the wounds, a painful process, then the bandit was dried, bandaged, and clothed.  
  
"You should stay in bed for a few days or until a healer can use his magic on you. The celestial healer has used his power on Hinako and Chiriko today, so that is why I was sent here to you."  
  
"So I get the second string medical care huh?" Jielain grumbled, pulling the blanket up and leaning against her pillows. Shoka blushed.  
  
"I have spent all my life training in the medicines, just in case that the celestial warriors should need me." Jielain grinned.  
  
"And I spent all my life training in the fighting arts in case the celestial warriors needed me. Looks like we have something in common after all." Shoka smiled at Jielain for being friendly.  
  
"Thank you for being so kind. Many people turn away from me because I am a woman. They do not believe that I have any healing gifts at all."  
  
"Well," Jielain said solemnly. "Then we have another thing in common. Many people underestimate my fighting abilities because I am a girl. A man is dead because of that." Jielain thought about the man she had killed reasonably. Her father had killed many people in his life as a celestial warrior, and it was only a matter of time before she did. She reasoned that Tasuki definitely would have been proud of her for it.  
  
But if that was the case, then why was she feeling so wretched? Shoka dismissed herself, and soon after, Chuei entered.  
  
"Hello Jielain." He said. It looked like he had had a bath too, and changed his clothes. His honey blonde hair was shiny and still slightly wet. Jielain motioned for him to sit in a chair next to her bed.  
  
"I had no idea that you were so wounded. I wouldn't have put so much strain on you."  
  
"I don't mind. I can take it." He shook his head, piercing her uneasy gaze with his own clear gray one.  
  
"I don't want you to have to take it. I love you Jielain." Jielain blushed, and then looked away. Wet orange curls tumbled over her eyes.  
  
"So that's why you're leaving me here." Her voice was steady, but her heart wasn't. Chuei looked hurt.  
  
"I never said that."  
  
"Chiharu said that you couldn't stay. When were you planning on telling me?" She looked into his eyes with detest.  
  
"I- I wanted you to come back with me. To my world." His gaze never broke. Jielain was shocked. Go back with him? Could she even?  
  
"No. I can't. I'm sorry Chuei, but can't you see? I have a life here, duties. My father's dying wish was that I become bandit leader." Her eyes were filled with tears, but she didn't care if he saw them this time. At least he would know she was sincere.  
  
"I really do love you Chuei." She leaned out and put her head on his shoulder, crying quietly. Chuei felt unsure of himself for a moment. Jielain had literally thrown herself into his arms, vulnerable and trusting. He sat on the edge of the bed and wrapped his arms around her. She pulled him down until he was laying next to her.  
  
"Stay Chuei, stay and marry me. We can be bandits, the leaders of the mountain. I know Kouji would welcome you. Please." She knew his answer already. It was the same reason the priestess of Suzaku had to return to her world, and the same reason Tamahome had to return to his. She kissed his mouth, to delay the answer she knew would come.  
  
"I would give up my life to stay, you know that." He said, looking into her clear blue eyes, wet with tears. He touched her cheek, soft and pale. Her bright hair, smooth but softly curly. He kissed her again, deeper, then stopped, sighing.  
  
"We can't Jielain, you're too hurt." She sighed also, in agreement, and then grinned at him mischievously.  
  
"I'll be better tomorrow." She said. Chuei smiled.  
  
"You'd better be."  
Then next morning, Chiharu barged into Jielain's room, and face- faulted when she caught sight of Jielain and Chuei, cuddled up together in her bed, fast asleep.  
  
"Chuei! Jielain! Just what has been going on!?" Chiharu was dressed and ready for anything, but not what she had just seen. Not in a million years. Chuei sat up groggily and glanced at his sister, then at Jielain, still asleep on the bed.  
  
"Oh, no, Chiharu it isn't what you think!" he rushed over to her. "We fell asleep talking, really." His twin grinned.  
  
"Sure you did little brother. That's what they all say. I don't blame you for not wanting to tell me, but I know what happened between you two." She winked and twirled out the door, closing it behind her. Jielain sat up, looking at Chuei curiously.  
  
"What was that all about?" she asked. Chuei smiled.  
  
"Oh, nothing. See you later Jielain." He left quickly, going to his room to dress and clean up.  
  
"Huh," Jielain said, wondering at his sudden wish to leave. She tried to get up but found herself sore all over, probably an effect of the herbal medicines. Nevertheless, she managed to crawl out of bed and get dressed, tying her hair into a ponytail painfully (because her shoulders were sore) and even looping her dagger to her waist. She paused in front of the mirror, taking out her picture of her parents. Her reflection could have been mistaken for her father's except for her eyes. Her dad always said they were nicer looking that his, giving her a fuller face. She sighed. What would Tasuki have thought if he saw her now, torn between two worlds? Probably he would have clocked Chuei for kissing his daughter, then taken her and given her a lecture for not being a proper bandit.  
  
Was it worth losing Chuei though? Was anything worth that? Putting her thoughts aside, she went to the dining hall for some food.  
  
"Jielain!" Hinako nearly knocked the bandit over with her enthusiastic greeting. "I'm so glad you're here! Did you get healed yet? Do you need to? Can I do anything? Here eat this!" The empress-to-be piled a plate full of food and handed it to the bandit, pushing her into her seat and practically feeding her.  
  
"Err.thanks Hinako, but I'm not that hungry. A roll would have been enough." Boshin pulled Hinako to him impatiently.  
  
"Let Jielain eat her own food," he said, smiling. Hinako's attention turned to her fiancé and she practically forgot about the bandit.  
  
Besides them, Chiriko, Kourin, Mitsukake, and Chiharu sat eating their own breakfasts. Jielain scooted her chair over to them.  
  
"How do you feel?" Mitsukake asked.  
  
"Alright, some girl named Shoka put some herbs on me." He nodded, but agreed to check up on her after they finished eating. Kourin and Chiriko were absorbed in conversation, and Jielain listened in.  
  
"It's impossible!" Chiriko said. Kourin looked desperate.  
  
"No, that can't be. It happened before and it can happen again." She glanced at Chiharu, who shook her head gravely. Chiriko took her hand sympathetically.  
  
"You don't understand what really happened. It took thousands of years, a coincidence like that is one in a hundred million." He hugged her, meeting Jielain's worried gaze.  
  
"What are you talking about?" she asked. What ever it was, it must be pretty bad. Chiharu smiled weakly.  
  
"Nothing.Hey, we need to get ready for the big ceremony today, since we have our captive. Jielain, why don't you come with me and we'll get ready."  
  
To Jielain 'getting ready' meant putting on clean clothes, to Chiharu, it meant doing ones hair, makeup, clothes, etc, while gossiping about everything under the sun.  
  
"So really, how far did you get with Chuei?" she asked, braiding her honey colored locks. Jielain frowned, slightly confused.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Oh, you know," Chiharu smiled at the bandit's clueless expression.  
  
"No I don't." Chiharu stopped braiding her hair to stare, annoyed that she had to spell it out.  
  
"Did you and Chuei sleep together last night?"  
  
"We fell asleep talking in my bed. I was still too hurt to do anything else." Jielain said it like it was no big deal, totally unfamiliar with Chiharu's view of things like that.  
  
"Why do you ask?" the bandit narrowed her eyes in distrust, but the blonde only smiled sadly.  
  
"Because it's important. After tonight, you'll probably never see him again. That's what Chiriko and Kourin were arguing about this morning. The chance that what happened with my parents is phenomenal. I'm so sorry Jielain, I know how you must feel."  
  
Jielain almost laughed, but caught herself. So it was possible to be reborn in that other world with Chuei. Phenomenal, but possible. Even though they had both chosen to stay in their respective worlds, they would never see each other again.  
  
"I know." And she did.  
  
"Jielain, I'm glad I had the chance to be friends with you." Chiharu actually looked sincere in this confession. Jielain was silent. It wasn't like she and Chiharu were anything alike, or very close friends. The bandit hid her feelings behind the ceremonial robe she would wear, pretending she hadn't heard Chiharu. First her mother, then her father, now her friends. What was left? Just her, alone.  
  
The rest of the morning was quiet and uneventful. Everyone in the palace was preparing for the ceremony, until finally, it was time. The warriors gathered about the temple, along with Chichiri, Hinako, and Mako. Some guards dragged the sedated captive.  
  
"This girl, a warrior of Seriyuu, will be sacrificed to Suzaku in order for the nation of Hong-Nan and its warriors to triumph over Seriyuu and all other enemies." Boshin announced. The other warriors looked over the girl, who was clothed in a plain brown servant's garb.  
  
"Uh, is that.?" Jielain nodded at Mitsukake and Chiriko, disgusted as they were.  
  
"Ashitare, the werewolf warrior." She answered.  
  
"This ceremony will be short and ugly. All the warriors will repeat the Oath of Loyalty to Suzaku and pray, then the sacred fire will be lit and the maiden burned in it." Chiharu felt her stomach turn and reached for her brother.  
  
"We-we're gonna. k-kill her?" she asked meekly. He nodded.  
  
"Chiharu, it's part of the ceremony. It has to be done." His gray eyes looked tired, for once, and Chiharu felt alone. She couldn't remember a time when his eyes hadn't been full of comfort and support, calm, soothing. For the first time, he was giving up.  
  
"Chuei." She said, tears in her eyes. "Don't worry little brother, everything will be okay." Chuei glanced down at his sister, surprised, and smiled. The tired look was gone, replaced by the normal Chuei.  
  
"I thought you were the one getting queasy," he said. She lifted her chin.  
  
"Not me, I've seen plenty of blood. I play fast pitch remember?"  
  
The warriors lined up in front of the altar, bowing their heads in prayer. It was decorated in the colors of Suzaku, ready for the ceremony. Guards strapped the captive to the top of it, and stood back out of the way.  
  
"Now warriors, repeat this prayer after me." Chichiri said. The warriors nodded, attention focused on the monk.  
  
"Honored God of the South, whose fiery rein has been a blessing to this country." (Etc.)  
  
The warriors repeated the prayer in strange unison, the marks on their bodies glowing brighter than ever before. Jielain felt the power of Suzaku in her very soul.  
At the end of the warrior's prayer, there was a red flash of light and a girl appeared.  
  
"Suzaku?" Jielain asked. The girl blinked. She was very pretty, and dressed in red, with her short brown hair in strange braids on her head. She stood before the warriors, looking a bit blank.  
  
"What??? Oh yah!" she cheered up suddenly, and looked at the warriors. "I am the priestess of Suzaku. I've been training in my world so that I would be worthy of these warriors!"  
  
"I thought Suzaku was a bird."  
  
"I thought we didn't have a priestess."  
  
"I thought so too."  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
They all looked at Chichiri, who shrugged. "It seems that the balance has been thrown off by the presence of the warriors in worlds other than their own ya know."  
  
The girl looked around, and saw the altar. She quieted in reverence.  
  
"Oh.the altar. I remember now. I have to grant your wishes. I have to restore the balance."  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Jielain asked. Her dagger was out, menacing. Chuei grabbed her sleeve, pulling her back.  
  
The girl remained clam, regal.  
  
"I am the priestess of Suzaku. As the monk said, the balance has been thrown off in the universes, and Suzaku chose me to restore that balance. I apologize for the intrusion. You seem like nice people."  
  
She smiled at them, and a Jielain, who was still flashing her dagger, but not as much. Jielain was unsure of this newcomer. Perhaps she was an enemy.  
Just then, Ashitare screamed, waking from a sedated stupor. Guards restrained her, but then there appeared more people around them, the warriors of Seriyuu.  
  
The guards backed away from Masami's sword.  
  
"You." Jielain spat. She had seen enough of HER.  
  
"Guards!" Boshin called. But they didn't come.  
  
A large man accompanied Masami. A very large man indeed. In his arms was a small girl, small as he was large, and she looked asleep. The large man dropped the little figure to the ground, and everyone saw that it was a girl of about 5 years.  
  
"My barrier will keep your guards out. And my spell will keep anyone from interfering."  
  
Hinako and the guards fainted from the poison magic in the air, Kourin fell to her knees.  
  
"Hinako!" Boshin rushed to her, and found her sleeping, but not dead. Jielain felt a shiver of evil magic, and forced herself to remain standing. Kourin and Chuei fell to their knees, quickly followed by Chiharu, and Chiriko.  
  
"I should have killed you." Jielain muttered, approaching slowly. The magic was hurting her lungs and eyes, she felt like falling, but didn't.  
  
"Jielain, Boshin, you have the training, get that evil one under control." He seemed to be having trouble standing.  
  
"Chichiri, get to the floor. I'll take care of it."  
  
"I'll help." The New Girl who had just appeared piped up. She looked like the magic wasn't affecting her at all. Her face was a bit pale, but not sickly.  
  
"You, young bandit, seem to have found your priestess. You see I have a priestess also, she lies there on the floor."  
  
"That little girl? What the hell did you do to her? And who's the fat guy? New lover?" the 'fat guy' laughed, a deep rumbling laugh of total arrogance.  
  
"I am Okin, a warrior of Seriyuu. The seventh warrior." Jielain cursed mentally. Even with Boshin, there was no way she could defeat both of them, and especially if they managed to release the wolf girl. She glanced back to see that the only one left standing was Mako, in fact, he seemed perfectly fine.  
  
"Mako." Jielain muttered. "You're one of them." He looked down at Chiharu sadly.  
  
"No, I'm not. I'll fight with you Jielain."  
  
"Fine then. Grab a sword from one of the fainted guards. I'll take Masami, Priestess chick and Boshin, you take the fat guy. Mako, get that little girl and defend her, then subdue Ashitare."  
  
The warriors snapped into action at Jielain's word, moving strategically towards their enemies and preparing to attack. Jielain and Masami took their battle quite personally, blocking out the others voices and actions.  
  
"So we meet yet again, it seems for the final battle. Now I will kill you Tasuki."  
  
"This battle will be the last, but not for me, for you."  
  
They observed each other and drew weapons. Odds were on Masami, since the poison wasn't affecting her at all. Chichiri was working on that.  
  
Jielain made the first move, slashing at Masami, who blocked elegantly. The dagger didn't slow, and neither did the sword, but while they were preoccupied with that, Jielain was swinging her tessen around to meet Masami's head from the back.  
  
"Ugh!" Masami backed away from the bandit, rubbing her skull. "One point to you." Then they resumed fighting.  
  
Meanwhile, on the other side of the shrine, Boshin and the priestess were attacking the seventh warrior, Okin. He was strong, but slow. Boshin was strong, and fast. The priestess was skilled with her fists, but not enough to take down such a huge target. They dodged him and slashed him, but the strikes seemed to be useless.  
  
"Prince boy, defend me and I will use a spell." The strange girl said.  
  
"What?! No spell can take down an enemy completely." Boshin was outraged.  
  
"Trust me! I've trained under Suzaku himself!" Boshin was wary, but nodded. He drew the opponent's attention to himself and placed himself between the enemy and the priestess. The girl smiled reassuringly and began a chant.  
  
"Hey, wake up," Mako crouched beside the little girl and shook her gently. She looked about four or five years old, with wispy blond curls and a white dress. Her eyes opened slowly, revealing great pale blue orbs, tear filled.  
  
"Mommy?" she said. Mako shook his head.  
  
"No, but I want to help you." He said.  
  
"Mommy is fighting?" she asked. She looked around wildly, clinging to Mako, and spotted Masami.  
  
"MOMMY!" she screamed. Masami paused in her fight with Jielain just long enough to spot her daughter. That was long enough for Jielain to stab her with the dagger, right in the chest. It plunged deep, and Masami fell to her knees. The bandit stopped at the shriek that filled the shrine. She looked up into the eyes of the little girl, who from her place in Mako's arms, was screaming and crying.  
  
With Masami down, the poison began to let up. Jielain breathed easier. There was a flash, and Okin was gone. The priestess lay on the floor, unconscious. Boshin rushed to her, but Jielain was like stone, staring at the little girl.  
  
"What have I done?" she asked Mako. The boy was too stunned to speak.  
  
"She's okay!" Boshin called from beside the fallen priestess.  
  
"What have I done?" Jielain asked. She shook her head to clear it, but it didn't work. "What have I done."  
  
Author: Well, I lied; there is a part 15 and a half, then another chapter, then and epilogue to go. What thinks you readers? Thanks a ton for the reviews! 


	16. Part Fifteen and a half

A/N: This is wrapping up this part of the story, (I probably should have put it with chapter 15 but whatever) but there is still another chapter, and then the epilogue. Both are written, and the next part will probably be up tomorrow or Monday. The epilogue will be up.ah I have so much to do this week! I guess maybe next weekend depending on how much homework I get from my evil, evil teachers. Thank you all SO much for all of the reviews, I honestly never thought I would get this many! You are all so awesome! But I am sticking with my promise to take this story all the way to the end, and I will. Then.. maybe I'll go back to my other sadly neglected fics.well actually I have a pretty good start on an Inu-yasha fic that I update almost regularly.anyway, enough of my blabber!  
  
Part 15 and a half  
  
Masami was dead, and Okin was gone, Ashitare was still tied to the altar. The little girl was still crying in Mako's arms, and the majority of the warriors were still unconscious. Jielain felt like killing herself because of what she had done, but instead, she dropped her tessen to the floor and walked away. She was walking to the bandit hideout, to where everything was safe and right. She walked right out of the palace gates, not even bothering with a horse or a change out of her blood stained clothes. She dripped blood and felt herself growing weak, but didn't halt. There was only one thing to do, and that was go to the bandit hideout. She was certain that her father would be there, he would take care of her, and they would forget everything that happened today. It wasn't like she had seen him die, so he must just be too lazy to come see her. What a dumb ass.  
  
"Jielain, where are you going?" Someone asked her. She didn't even turn to see who it was. Probably some illusion anyway.  
  
"Home." She said. "I'm going home."  
  
"Can I come?" the person asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Don't have time for company." Her legs were extremely hard to lift, and breathing seemed a chore of chores. But she didn't give up. Bandits never give up. Even when she fell to the ground, feeling dirt and blood in her mouth, she staggered back to her feet, only to fall back down. A hand gripped her arm and helped her back up.  
  
"You'll die if you keep this up."  
  
"Don't care."  
  
"I do." Finally Jielain turned to look at the speaker. It was the priestess. Her short brown hair was loose, and only fell to her shoulders. Her eyes were plain and brown, but had a comforting feeling of consolation and forgiveness.  
  
"I dun even know you, why do you care if I die?"  
  
"I don't know you either. But I guess I just hate to see anyone die."  
  
"Well I killed Masami so must be full of hatred for me." The stranger was a bit surprised by that remark. But she smiled.  
  
"Come on, you can't be that bad for killing a loser like her." Jielain took her arm from the girl and backed away. She wished that she felt the same about killing Masami.  
  
"I gotta go home." Somehow, standing was easier now, and her wound didn't hurt so much. She glanced at the priestess in suspicion. "What the hell?"  
  
The girl looked surprised as Jielain.  
  
"Did I heal you? I really didn't think it would work!" she grinned at Jielain's bewildered frown.  
  
"Please come back, your friends need you. I need you too."  
  
"Huh." Jielain grunted and turned to continue walking towards the bandit hideout, then stopped. "You're too good. I can't just leave. As a thanks for healing me, I'll go back." She said.  
  
"Oh Yay!" The priestess clapped her hands and grinned. "Thank you so much! Suzaku said that as soon as we do the ceremony, I can go home. He said that you were the one who gathered all the warriors, too. Thank you."  
  
"Huh." Jielain grunted again, but headed back to the shrine.  
  
"Warriors of Suzaku. Thank you for being here today. It just so happened that this was the day that Suzaku told me to come meet you. So, here I am. I think that even in your weakened states you can provide me with enough energy to complete this ceremony."  
  
She looked around at the warriors, who nodded. Jielain held Chuei's hand. It might even be the last time they would be able to. After the ceremony, all of the warriors would go back to their appropriate worlds. They watched the priestess as she took her position by the altar, near Ashitare.  
  
She began her prayer. The little motherless priestess of Seriyuu would go with Mako and Chiharu, to be taken care of by their families. Jielain offered to keep her, but it wouldn't be possible for her to stay in a different world.  
  
The mark on Ashitare's body glowed blue, and she was illuminated in blue light. Jielain looked around at her fellow warriors. Chiriko and Kourin were holding hands, Chiharu and Mako were holding hands, and Boshin and Hinako were holding hands. It seemed that everyone had someone, and that only Jielain and Chuei would have to be separated.  
  
Then the prayer was finished, and a flame, bright red as the marks of the warriors, covered and extinguished the blue light. The altar burst into the red flame, and an image appeared above. It was a bird, red as the flame, beautiful as a sunrise on water. It bestowed its blessings, and was gone, the mysterious priestess girl with it.  
Author: Sorry so short! See you tomorrow! 


	17. The Ending

Part sixteen: The Ending  
  
A/N: here you go..just read it.  
Chuei frowned as he left the house, slinging a backpack over his shoulder. It had been three years since he had last see the girl he loved and still refused to see anyone else, despite his sister's efforts to hook him up with her friends. Well, now he was going off to his first day of collage on a scholarship, and things would be better.  
  
He stopped to get the paper at the end of the driveway and looked over at the next-door house curiously. A family had moved in the week before, but he hadn't had time to say hello. Things had been busy what with his sister moving out to live with her fiancé Mako, they would both be at a different college than him (Chiharu on a softball scholarship), but that was ok. He could do without them always hanging on each other for a change. He would have plenty of time to think about Jielain, especially since he had quit baseball. After he came back, he just didn't have the heart. His mom was disappointed, but she understood. When he returned without the bandit girl, heartbroken, both parents mourned as if it was the end of the world. He would probably be alone forever. Even Kourin and Chiriko had each other.  
  
Chuei's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of yelling coming from an open window of the house next door. "Where the hell did all my breakfast go!" a female voice screamed. "Dad!? Did you eat it!!!" a male voice answered.  
  
"You shoulda been quicker! Tell yer ma to fix ya some more!"  
  
"I gotta leave or I'll miss the bus! Damn you!" Another female voice entered the conversation.  
  
"Dear! I told you I'd make you breakfast later!" Suddenly a door slammed and a figure appeared on the porch. Chuei averted his gaze, not wanting the person to think he was listening. He walked by, glancing at the person, then stopped short.  
  
The figure was a girl, with bright orange-red hair and blue eyes like clear water. She had her hair pulled into a ponytail and was dressed in some baggy blue jeans and a sports jacket, worn sneakers clomping on the driveway. She frowned at Chuei and continued down the street.  
  
"The bus stop is the other way." Chuei said with a smile. The girl turned to face him and smiled curiously, with a fang poking out puzzledly.  
  
"Oh, thanks. Do I know you?" She asked. Chuei started.  
  
"Oh, no sorry. You look like an old friend, I'm Chuei, your next door neighbor." The girl grinned and began walking in the correct direction to the bus stop beside him.  
  
"My name is Jielain Ryuuen Kou. Ya look familiar but I dunno where I saw you." Chuei held back a gasp. Could it really be her? If it was, then was her father here and alive too?  
  
"I heard some commotion, is everything alright with your family?" He noticed Jielain scowling.  
  
"Awww that was just my dad. He ate my whole breakfast mom made. Dumb ass." She grinned at Chuei though.  
  
"Ya know, I remember you from some weird dreams I been having. Don't think I'm some kinda weirdo or nothing." She blushed. "I dun normally talk to people right when I meet em. I just feel like I know ya."  
  
Chuei smiled. She would remember him sooner or later. "That's alright. Would you like to come over to my house with your family for dinner, as a sort of welcome thing?" She nodded, blushing. This boy was so nice and he didn't even know her! Well, she thought she didn't. She looked at him, tilting her head and squinting. She hadn't ever felt comfortable around boys and all through high school never had a boyfriend. She was a tomboy, a rebel. No boys were ever interested in her either. Suddenly, she felt a flash of familiarity and saw him dressed as a Chinese warrior.  
  
"Hell yeah." She said, and then blushed. "I mean, sure." Chuei just laughed. She was still the same old Jielain.  
And they all ended up happily ever after. ^^ The end.  
  
Author:(Read the epilogue too please, then review. ) (Or review twice..whatever!) 


	18. Epilogue

Epilogue:  
  
Well it ends up that Jielain and Chuei's true love survived all that time and now they are together, Jielain soon to inherit the title of mafia leader from her father. They end up getting married after all the adventures with the mafia (they sort things out sooner or later) and they have lots of little mafia children. (Jielain does get her memories back-and so do her parents-they become close friends with Miaka and Taka (again) and love all their grandkids into old age.)  
  
It also ends up that Chiharu and Mako get married, much sooner than Jielain and Chuei do, and have two kids, twins. (Little adorable blonde twin girls.) ^^  
  
Kourin also ends up getting married, to no one other that Chiriko. Chiriko wins a Nobel Prize for mathematical genius and Kourin helps him. (She's pretty smart) they have two kids, and they look JUST like Kourin. They are spoiled by their uncles and by Miaka and Taka, who treat them like their own grandkids.  
Myojuan ends up starting a medical clinic called M.A.G.I.C. (Medical assistance guiding in clinics) and soon falls in love with a beautiful young doctor named Shoka.  
  
Ryuuen never marries, but he is very close to his friends and his little nieces and nephews and his friend's children. He stops by Miaka's house at least once a week for dinner. (He and his brother share an apartment and fight over Kourin and Chiriko's kids to no end.)  
  
When their kids are in preschool, Jielain and Chuei meet a young man from China. He was the son of a powerful executive, but their children were in the same day-care that his were and they became friends. His name was Boshin and his wife was named Hinako. They recovered their memories eventually and lived happily ever after with their friends.  
  
The little girl, (the priestess of Seriyuu) gets adopted by Yui and Tetsuya, who never have any kids of their own. She lives with them and they raise her into a respectable, smart and independent woman. She loves them more than she loved Masami and eventually forgives Jielain, (after some psychiatric therapy.)  
  
The mysterious priestess of Suzaku.not much is known about her, but it is said that she lived for the rest of her life happily, and under the protection of Suzaku himself. The author never told you her name, but it was Taiitsu Kun. (Mr. Obvious: "That was that old lady's reincarnation?!")  
Author: Did I forget anyone? ^^ How was that? One final review please? Your overall reaction to the story?? ^^  
  
Anyway, that is the end of that, but I did write a few random stories from Jielain's childhood with no real plot, if anyone is interested, email me at spatulachick2005@yahoo.com THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE ENCOURAGEMENT AND NICE COMMENTS I really appreciate it! I mean it, I love you all!  
  
Right! Back to working on my other fics! Uh-crap, what were they about??? 


End file.
